Guardiões do Universo : Domínio da Lua
by Minako Amamiya
Summary: crossover. Capítulo nove: novos personagens. Ami se encontra no Canadá, a primeira fase de seu treino será concluído no Alasca... Mas o que irá acontecer quando a Sailor Mercúrio chegar a Sibéria?
1. Default Chapter

**Prólogo de Domínio da Lua: **

(esse prólogo é narrado por mim)

Primeira saga de uma série crossover. Após a luta contra a rainha Berryl, Serena e suas amigas terão que enfrentar um novo desafio. Um lendário exército de criaturas e guerreiros que no passado foi lacrado por Serenity em uma outra dimensão está despertando aos poucos com a "energia do Sol", para impedir que esses seres cheguem a Terra e a destruam completamente, Serena,Ami, Ray, Lita e Mina contarão com a ajuda de Lua e Artémis além de novos amigos e desafios. Elas terão que correr contra o tempo para chegarem ao domínio da lua, lugar onde esse exército está lacrado, mas para alcançarem o ritmo do inimigo terão que passar por um treinamento especial. Será que elas irão suportar essa aprovação? Conseguirão elas impedirem que a Terra seja destruída?Que rumo tomará suas vidas? Tudo depende dessa nova batalha. Leia **Domínio da Lua** e descubra...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X

**Obs: Esse não é o primeiro capítulo, são apenas notas de esclarecimento da autora para que os leitores possam entender melhor o que vai acontecer. Além de um prólogo da série, é importante que vocês leiam até o final para melhor compreensão da estória.**

Será possível fazer um crossover entre séries que aparentemente não têm nada a ver? Digimon com Shurato por exemplo? Até aí tá fácil, agora, o que acontece quando você tenta juntar uma porção desses animes que não se encaixam de jeito nenhum para fazer um fic que preste? Será possível fazer isso sem torná-lo uma comédia e sim uma estória séria de ação e aventura?

Tudo começou numa reunião, eu fazia parte de um grupo na escola que se reunia durante o intervalo para contar estórias criadas por nós mesmos onde os protagonistas eram nossos personagens favoritos. Na maioria das vezes as estórias saiam loucas e sem sentido, mas era apenas para nos divertirmos, até que um dia, um amigo chegou até nós e disse o seguinte:

_- Vocês são tão criativos, tenho um desafio para vocês! Acham que são capazes de elaborarem um fanfic reunindo vários personagens? Assim é fácil, acham que conseguem fazer um fic com séries que aparentemente não têm nada à ver como Cavaleiros, Pokémon e digimon? Ou então misturar Monster Ranger com Samurai X?_

_- IMPOSSÍVEL! - brincou um menino_

_- Fica a critério de vocês, universo alternativo, qualquer coisa! Quero ver se conseguem, só tem uma condição, ter muitas séries..._

No início tentamos fazer como sempre fazíamos. Nos reuníamos para trocar idéias, só que quando se tenta fazer um fic em conjunto, é necessário uma harmonia que o nosso grupo perdeu. Começou a se discutir que séries entrariam ou não, os personagens, que rumo a estória tomaria, tivemos muitas idéias, desde um torneio onde muitos personagens lutariam (esse não deu certo por causa da enoooooorme diferença de poderes), universo alternativo baseado em senhor dos anéis (onde os pokémons seriam as criaturas lendárias, Athena uma maga, os saiyajis a raça superior, o mago clow, etc), uma escola normal ao bom estilo malhação (sinceramente, fui a primeira a detestar a idéia!), um outro universo alternativo baseado em Pokémon (só teve um que descordou, não fui eu não, gosto de monstrinhos...), era mitológica, de tudo a gente tentou, só que sempre tinha alguém que detestava algo (e porquê não dizer? Eu descordei de algumas coisas). O grupo começou a se desentender, cada um queria puxar a corda pro seu lado, então nos separamos. Como mudei de escola, não tornei a vê-los e nem sei se continuaram a fazer sozinhos, mas eu achei o desafio interessante e continuei a fazer o meu sozinha! Pra falar a verdade nem sei quantas séries entraram no projeto!

Logo percebi que para fazer isso eu não poderia seguir padrões, então me lembrei das estórias protagonizadas por animes que eu imaginava quando era criança e decidi arriscar nesse estilo. Cada anime novo que eu conhecia, eu verificava se era possível encaixá-lo na fic, em alguns casos não foi possível. Foi quando tive a idéia dos personagens modificados e aproveitei a sugestão de universo alternativo, séries que não dava para encaixar, eu escolhi pelo menos um personagem que se enquadrava nos perfis e o coloquei na fic com uma história de vida diferente. Pronto!

Bem pessoal, finalmente, após um longo tempo de projetos, criei coragem e vergonha na cara para por esse fic no ar! Eu não tô muito confiante, sei que a estória está muito bem elaborada (afinal, foram meses cuidando dos detalhes), mas é que é uma fic do tipo que nunca vi parecido. É uma crossover, mas não daquela que os universos se chocam e portais surgem do nada, não, tenho como pano de fundo o universo original de uma série (se eu falar estraga a surpresa!) vocês vão perceber logo de que série se trata com as pistas óbvias que eu vou dar. Se fosse um outro crossover, simplesmente os personagens que escolhi cairiam de pára-quedas e vocês ficariam perdidos na estória. Por mais louca que a coisa possa ser não se trata de uma comédia maluca como vocês se acostumaram a ver em meus fics, é uma tentativa de encaixar várias séries que aparentemente não tem nada a ver uma com a outra, mas que só eu percebo certos detalhes.

Antes de postar o primeiro capítulo gostaria de explicar a vocês como a coisa irá funcionar.

Domínio da Lua é a primeira saga de uma série de fanfics intitulada Guardiões do Universo, no início o nome talvez não tenha nada a ver, mas com o tempo vocês irão entender.

Cada saga propriamente dita é a continuação direta da anteriror. Para entender a estória é necessário lê-la desde o começo. A estória de Guardiões do Universo ocorre paralelamente as histórias originais de um certo anime, esse anime é o único que não sofrerá alterações nas sagas originais que conhecemos. Enquanto os heróis dessa série enfrentam esses vilões, os fics que irei postar contam as estórias paralelas, vai ser fácil identificar qual série que se passa esse fic.

Haverá os seguintes tipos de personagens:

**Original: **É o personagem que originalmente possui as mesmas funções que no anime, nesse caso, além dos personagens, eu coloco elementos da série.. Por exemplo, se eu colocasse o Yoh de Shaman King, ele só seria considerado original se continuasse sendo um xamã (elemento da série), por mais que a fic se passe em um universo diferente. Esses personagens entram no fic com as mesmas funções que possuem no desenho, contudo, com o desenrolar da estória eles vão se alterando (poderes e não personalidade). Yoh continuaria sendo um xamã, por mais que sua vida fosse diferente.

**Modificado (emprestado): **São personagens de séries conhecidas que assumirão papéis diferentes ou talvez um pouco próximos do original, nesse caso, apenas o personagem aparece e não elementos da série a qual pertence. A personalidade não muda.

Ex: Kerberus de Card Captor Sakura. No original, ele é um guardião, na fic ele seria um Deus de um outro mundo (planeta). Na maioria dos casos as funções são bem parecidas com as do anime .Outro exemplo é o Yusuke, ele trabalha para o mundo espiritual, mas se a estória se passasse no universo de Pokémon, ele seria um treinador de ginásio!

**Chave: **É um personagem original ou modificado que dificilmente aparece, contudo é de extrema importância, são estes personagens que guardam muitos segredos.

Acho que até aqui tudo bem, um pouco óbvio até agora? Achei que tinha a necessidade de explicar certas coisas.

Poderão haver também as "mini-sagas", nelas não haveriam crossovers, no máximo citações de alguns acontecimentos, essas "mini-sagas" serão inseridas quando necessário para apresentar os personagens modificados ou os originais nesse universo. Por exemplo, se eu colocasse o Goku de dragon ball, só que de maneira modificada, se necessário, eu colocaria uma mini-saga para explicar como ele vive nesse universo, seus treinamentos, etc, tudo sem estragar surpresas e revelar segredos é claro. As mini-sagas também servem para resolverem assuntos pendentes dos personagens, ganchos para a próxima saga, explicações sobre acontecimentos, etc. Comparada a uma série de TV,eu diria que as mini-sagas seriam um filme especial que serviriam de complemento. Pretendo colocar uma mini saga entre cada saga, mas só farei isso quando julgar necessário.

Por se tratar de um universo alternativo para outras séries, muita coisa será alterada, personagens não irão aparecer, outros irão morrer, etc. Tentarei fazer o máximo para que pelo menos os personagens favoritos apareçam, ou então os que têm mais destaque e ajudam em alguma coisa no anime, tem personagem que só fica na torcida e nunca ajuda em nada como acontece em Yugioh, vocês já viram algum duelo de vergonha do Tristã ou da Téa?Quanto ao Mokuba, bom, pelo menos ele ajuda de vez em quando, sem contar que ele não joga monstros de duelo (basta ser um Kaiba, hehehehe...).Não é como em Pokémon onde o Brock e a Misty pelo menos ajudam bem mais do que só ficar torcendo, longe de mim comparar os animes, mas tem personagens que parecem que são incluídos só pra enrolar a história!Acontece muito esse tipo de coisa...

Uni meus conhecimentos em lendas gregas, egípicias, romanas, japonesas,européias, etc. Elementos de algumas séries, personagens originais e modificados, guerreiros de armadura, espadachins, soldados, monstros, xamãs, duelistas,sacerdotisas, deuses, youkais,batalhas,magos, espíritos antigos, uma guerra que existe secretamente desde a origem do universo que vive dando tréguas de séculos em séculos, torneios secretos realizados entre guerreiros em outras dimensões,personagens misteriosos,cativantes, engraçados,atrapalhados, arrogantes, convencidos. Planetas habitados por outros seres, cavaleiros lendários, terras comuns do jeito que conhecemos,mas que guardam grandes segredos, terras cheias de mistérios e encantos, lugares habitados por criaturas vivendo em harmonia com humanos, lugares onde apenas monstros vivem e muita, muita confusão para ser resolvida pelos heróis. Com um pouco de criatividade (e haja neurônios e material de pesquisa!) recriei famosas lendas que ganham sua própria versão nesse fic, deuses que conhecemos só que com outras histórias. Uma mitologia secreta, lendas "desconhecidas", segredos revelados, assim será **_Guardiões do universo._**

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X**

**Prólogo de Guardiões do Universo:**

_(este prólogo está sendo narrado por um personagem chave)_

_Eles estão voltando aos poucos, posso sentir... O poder das sombras está voltando e a antiga ameaça está despertando... Mas tem algo diferente, algo novo, desconhecido, não é o mesmo de antes, são novas ameaças, mas mesmo assim, não se comparam a "eles"...Acho que está na hora de escolher os novos guerreiros que defenderão a Terra da nova ameaça,mas não é apenas a Terra que está ameaçada... São diferentes, mas sempre com o mesmo propósito Youkais, aqueles que se auto denominam ´deuses, reis monarquistas, faraós, feiticeiros, xamãs, criaturas das Trevas, desde o início dos tempos tentaram assumir o controle para fazer uma "purificação", ou seja, destruir os mais fracos, ou apenas escravizá-los. Os mais fracos entre eles são vencidos e caem no esquecimento, contudo, alguns deles sempre se destacam provocando medo apenas no fato de seus nomes serem pronunciados. As ameaças mais poderosas costumam arranjar uma maneira de voltarem a vida escolhendo hospedeiros ou reencarnando em seres bondosos para mais tarde nos surpreender com seu poder maligno, ou então se escondem e adormecem esperando que um carrasco o desperte, mas não são apenas os vilões que fazem isso...Eu sempre sei, sempre sei quem poderá derrotá-los...Mas nem sempre sei quem são eles..._

_Já faz muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo..._

_Há muito tempo atrás,o universo era dividido em apenas duas zonas : a zona dos vivos e a zona dos mortos. Ocorreu então uma explosão conhecida como Big Bang que deu origem ao universo do modo como conhecemos hoje, mas ao contrário do que muitos pensam, essa explosão não surgiu do nada, foi provocada. Além de contribuir para que uma nova ordem fosse criada, o Big Bang destruiu tudo que já existia estabelecendo uma nova ordem universal, muitos mistérios dessa época são desconhecidos pelos humanos que vivem no planeta Terra, contudo, em alguns lugares onde ainda existem vestígios dessa antiga era, as lendas são passadas de geração á geração há milhares de anos sofrendo modificações com o passar dos tempos. Lendas de um antigo sistema onde a paz reinava até o dia em que houve uma desavença entre os "deuses imperiais", os dias em que humanóides quiseram assumir o controle de tudo. Um período em que um local para os mortos teve que ser criado, onde ninguém estava preparado para a guerra que viria e acabaria com tudo._

_Uma época em que todos os seres existentes habitavam em um sistema solar onde os planetas eram bem próximos uns dos outros e era possível viajar por eles através de locais especiais onde portais de teletransporte eram abertos. Desde aqueles tempos remotos a ambição existe. Um período em que deuses lutaram entre si pelo controle, uns achavam que os mais fracos deveriam ser escravos dos seres superiores, outros, defendiam que todos os seres tinham direito a liberdade. Criaturas lendárias foram criadas para auxiliarem nas batalhas, exércitos foram treinados, foram criadas zonas especiais onde os mais fracos ficariam seguros e o antigo universo quase foi dominado. No fim, as forças do bem triunfaram, mas descobriram que espalhados por diversos lugares se encontravam criaturas demoníacas que com o passar das eras se manteriam fiéis a seus criadores e fariam de tudo para revivê-los. Do que adiantaria todo aquele esforço se dali à alguns anos tudo começaria de novo? Os deuses, guardiões, cavaleiros e criaturas que haviam sobrevivido se uniram e fizeram um pacto: O universo seria dividido, os planetas habitados ficariam bem distantes uns dos outros. Usando seus poderes, os deuses entregaram o controle do além a mim que era o mais fiel a eles. Os cavaleiros lendários ofereceram todo o seu poder e sua alma para que os deuses reorganizassem tudo. Como recompensa, estes cavaleiros receberam um dom muito especial, quando renascessem em épocas diferentes e mais uma vez morressem protegendo aquilo em que acreditavam, receberiam o dom de serem imortais. Dizem que até hoje, estes cavaleiros renascem para protegerem o lugar em que vivem... Os planetas foram separados. Os lendários deuses usaram todo o seu poder de destruição e reconstrução fundidos e criaram a maior explosão que já existiu : O Big Bang. Essa explosão transformou os planetas em poeira que foram lançados para diferentes lugares, apenas dois lugares não foram afetados pelo Big Bang : o além e o planeta dos deuses, planeta este que hoje é habitado pelas mesmas criaturas daquela época remota._

_Os deuses se separaram e cada um deles levou um rumo. Conta-se que alguns deles, cansados após a batalha entraram em um longo sono e só acordariam quando o equilíbrio fosse perturbado. Dizem que outros se encarregaram de ajudar na reconstrução de alguns lugares. Contudo, esses deuses primitivos nunca mais foram vistos, nunca foi encontrado um guerreiro que chegasse perto do poder dos lendários cavaleiros, com o passar das eras tornaram-se mitos, depois lendas e hoje não passam de histórias fantasiosas. Existem lugares que ainda acreditam na lenda, outros a ignoram completamente, alguns planetas nem sequer a conhecem nos dias de hoje por causa de inúmeros fatores. Uma mitologia perdida e esquecida com o passar dos tempos._

_Esta meus amigos, é a lenda, ou melhor, parte dela, que desde o inicio dos tempos me encarrego de transmiti-la às almas que aqui chegam, passá-la as primeiras gerações foi a minha tarefa. Mas hoje não existe mais tantos que acreditem nela, me pergunto se daqui há alguns anos as gerações futuras irão se perguntar sobre a origem de tudo como conhecemos hoje e não haverá ninguém para explicar-lhes isso tudo. Aos poucos todos estão esquecendo que em algum lugar uma ameaça dorme e que em breve despertará para destruir tudo. É apenas isso que devem saber por enquanto, que num passado distante existiram guerreiros que lutaram para manter a liberdade dos seres vivos e mortos, eles ainda existem, em algum lugar esperando o momento certo, os "deuses universais" e seus valentes guerreiros são conhecidos por diversos nomes, mas eu simplesmente os chamo de ... "Guardiões do Universo"..._

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X**

_**Momento da autora**_

Espero que tenham entendido tudinho. Só uma coisinha, pra quem achou estranho eu escrever estória ao invés de história eu vou explicar: História é algo que realmente aconteceu, em alguns momentos desse texto eu escrevi assim ao falar da vida de um personagem (por mais que ele não exista) e estória é algo inventado, uma fic por exemplo.

Qualquer dúvida me mandem um e-mail ou review que eu explicarei na medida do possível sem estragar surpresas. E então, o que acharam? Esse fic tem futuro? Em relação as atualizações, serão feitas entre oito e no máximo quinze dias, se esse período for ultrapassado, é porque tive problemas com o computador ou a internet. Se tiverem pedidos a fazer, tentarei fazer o que for possível, gostaria que fossem compreensíveis, muitos personagens poderão não aparecer e pode acontecer de aparecer com outra função e vocês vierem "como pôde fazer isso com ele!" . Nem mesmo Cristo agradou a todos, vou fazer o máximo para agradar a maioria, se eu não conseguir, pelo menos vou tentar.

Tenho um conselho para aqueles fãs conservadores. Passem à quilômetros de distância desse fic! Têm muita coisa que pode desagradar a pessoas exigentes e que adoram demais suas séries preferidas e alguns personagens. Tomara que vocês sejam leitores compreensíveis que continuam lendo a fic após verem um ou dois absurdos que essa autora pode colocar. (Se bem que tenho meus artifícios e aqueles curiosos que se cuidem! Têm muita coisa pra vocês descobrirem.) Lembrem-se que para algumas séries é universo alternativo e muita coisa será alterada. Alguns personagens assumirão papéis diferentes (mas a personalidade da maioria continuará a mesma), curiosos para saberem quem são estes personagens?Bem, aqui eu me despeço, no próximo final de semana postarei o primeiro capítulo, ele já tá pronto, é que quero deixar um tempinho pra vocês comentarem e ficarem imaginando coisas... O que essa autora pode aprontar? Qualquer coisa! Hehehehehehehe... Deixa eu ver, esse aqui pode ser um youkai, este ourto um cavaleiro, aquela serve pra sacerdotisa, esse aqui deixa como está, acho que vou transformar este outro em xamã, preciso de um espírito protetor...OPS!Esqueçam!Por enquanto...

_**Minako Amamiya**_


	2. Despertar

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Palavras em itálico e entre parenteses: **É uma daquelas cenas onde o personagem tá olhando pra algum lugar e lembra de algo que alguém falou, é como se fosse um flash-back, só que neste caso é apenas a voz e não toda a cena.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

Como já falei, temos como pano de fundo o universo de uma série. Enquanto esses heróis passam pelas aventuras que já conhecemos, irei contar como outros personagens vivem nesse universo que para eles é alternativo, como por exemplo, nessa primeira etapa, irei contar como às sailors vivem nesse universo, e ao longo da série, os personagens vão se encontrando até que em determinado ponto, se encontrem com esses heróis dessa série. Não entendeu? Pois só lendo para entender! Senhoras e senhores, com vocês a primeira Saga de **Guardiões do Universo,** _Domínio da Lua..._

**- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - **

_**OS GUARDIÕES DO UNIVERSO**_

_Já fazia exatamente um mês. Haviam perdido a memória no fim das contas, não se lembravam de nada do que havia acontecido, levavam uma vida tranqüila e sossegada do jeito que sempre quiseram. Aqueles dias de guerra jamais iriam voltar, a paz reinaria sobre a Terra, afinal, a rainha Berryl estava morta, mas as Sailors Moon continuavam e se algum dia a paz fosse ameaçada, elas voltariam à ação para mais uma vez protegerem a Terra._

_Um homem andava de um lado á outro, sentou-se num trono dourado em frente a um espelho dágua onde era possível ver tudo o que acontecia em qualquer lugar da Terra._

_**Homem:** E então, essa é a história das valentes Sailors Moon, as guerreiras que se atreveram a trair os deuses? -ele dizia enquanto pegava uma taça do que parecia ser vinho._

_**Soldado 1:** Sim , ô imperador . - respondeu um homem de cabelos ruivos que usava uma máscara._

_**Homem:** E elas venceram Berryl?_

_**Soldado 2:** Parece que sim majestade, morreram, mas no fim das contas, a princesa da lua as ressuscitou com o poder do cristal de prata..._

_**Homem:** Entendo, sem contar que as malditas relíquias do milênio, criadas por aquele faraózinho medíocre estão começando a ressurgir...Aqueles egípcios! Se atreveram a ficar contra mim! - ele apertou a taça com força fazendo com que a mesma se quebrasse._

_**Soldado 3**: - Majestade, além das relíquias do milênio e do cristal de prata, parece que aquele Faraó e o antigo sacerdote reencarnaram._

_**Soldado 1:** - Sem contar na reencarnação de Athena, o hospedeiro de Hades também reviveu._

_**Homem (levantando-se): **Vocês não tem uma única notícia que me agrade?_

_Eu tenho majestade._

_Nesse instante uma mulher entra, usava uma longa capa negra e uma armadura verde-lodo com alguns detalhes prateados, tinha os cabelos curtos e negros no estilo channel._

_**Homem: **Bom saber que ao menos alguém entende o que está se passando, acho que sei muito bem o que faz aqui... Ganimedes..._

_**Ganimedes: **Mas é lógico que sabes, afinal, não foi tu que me ressuscitaste?_

_**Homem: **Só presumi que após um longo tempo você e seus amigos quisessem vingança, mas nem mesmo eu, o poderoso sol que rege o miserável planeta humano sou capaz de prever coisas como esta..._

_**Ganimedes: **O que estás prevendo?_

_**Homem (aproximando-se de Ganimedes): **O fim das Sailor Moons..._

_**Ganimedes: **Podes fazer o que quiseres com aquelas miseráveis, só me dê a honra de matar aquela que me desonrou..._

_**Homem: **Faça o que quiser, desde que acabe com todas... - o homem fez com que outra taça surgisse, dessa vez, inteiramente banhada à ouro. - O néctar dos deuses... Nem mesmo isso se compara ao doce gosto da vingança, não acha Ganimedes?Pois bem, tu não és a única que quer vingança, faremos um trato então..._

_O poderoso imperador com um movimento de mãos ordenou que seus soldados saíssem do lugar._

_**Ganimedes: **Que espécime de trato?_

_**Homem: **Logo você saberá... Por enquanto, quero apenas me divertir um pouco, quanto a você, quero apenas que me diga quais são os mais confiáveis a essa tarefa..._

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X -_

_**(Domínio da Lua)**_

_**Episódio 1 : Despertar**_

EU VOU CHEGAR ATRASADA! - gritava uma eufórica Serena.

De fato, já faziam dois meses que tudo voltara ao normal na vida das guerreira lunares, elas haviam perdido a memória e não lembravam de absolutamente nada em relação as lutas contra Berryl...

Serena, como sempre, acordara tarde para ir a escola naquele dia, e como sempre, chegaria atrasada. A garota saiu em disparada de casa, correndo o mais rápido que podia.

**Serena:** Ai,ai! Eu tenho que correr! Tenho que correr!

Por mais que corresse, Serena não conseguiu chegar à tempo, mesmo assim, assistiu a aula...

Ela não percebeu, mas do lado de fora da sala de aula, mais precisamente nos galhos de uma árvore, dois gatinhos a observavam já fazia tempo, não era apenas naquele dia que Lua e Artémis ficavam observando os movimentos da Princesa da Lua.

**Artémis:** Não gosto de ficar pendurado nessa árvore... - ele disse ligeiramente nauseado com algumas manchinhas verdes no rosto.

**Lua:** Pensei que já tivesse se acostumado Artémis. - disse Lua entre uma risada.

**Artémis:**Pensei que soubesse que gatos odeiam subir em árvores... - Lua mais uma vez deu uma risada com os comentários de Artémis, dois meses já haviam se passado desde que tudo voltara ao normal e o mascote não havia mudado nada.

**Lua:**Você sabe muito bem que é necessário. - Lua começou a ficar séria ao mesmo tempo que Artémis se ajeitava no galho. - Já faz um mês desde que sentimos aquela estranha presença...

**Artémis:** Tem razão Lua... O mais estranho de tudo é que não aconteceu nada de anormal até agora... - ele estava a pensar, balançava a cauda enquanto observava o céu azul e as nuvens que passavam.

Há um mês, os dois sentiram uma forte energia se dissipar pela Terra em diferentes direções, não sabiam com precisão para onde elas tinham ido, mas achavam que a Terra mais uma vez corria perigo. A energia era poderosa, apenas isso, não dava para saber se pertencia a alguém bom ou ruim. Desde então, com muita freqüência, Lua e Artémis ficavam acompanhando os passos de Serena e suas amigas para sertificarem-se de que nada de mal aconteceria com elas. O mais estranho era que um mês exato já se passara e os dois ainda não haviam descoberto nada, não havia acontecido nenhum fenômeno digno de suspeita em nenhuma parte do mundo, nadica de nada!

**Artémis:** Isto é mau...- comentou.

**Lua:**O quê?

**Artémis:** Já faz um mês e nada Lua! Isso definiteivamente não é bom... - falava seriamente – Quer dizer que se for um inimigo,deve estar tramando algo realmente grandioso... - dizia preocupado.

**Lua:** Nisso tenho que concordar com você.

O dia passou, nenhuma novidade, Serena voltou para casa novamente, agora levava aquela vidinha simples a qual os mortais são destinados. Andava calmamente de volta para casa sem saber que Lua e Artémis a seguiam por temerem algo...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Em outro ponto da cidade, dois amigos estavam indo com para uma loja comprar alguns joguinhos.

**Garotinho 1:** Monstros de Duelo é demais! É o melhor jogo que existe!

**Garotinho 2:** Tem razão! O Yugi Mutou é demais duelando, eu sou fã número um dele!

A dupla entrou em um estabelecimento especializado no jogo do qual tanto gostavam. Um velho veio atendê-los.

**Velho:** Boa tarde garotos, o que desejam? - perguntou gentilmente.

**Garotos:** Queremos cartas para monstros de duelo! - responderam em unissono.

**Velho:** Então vieram ao lugar certo!

O gentil senhor começou a mostrar aos garotos diversas cartas diferentes, explicou detalhadamente qual a função de cada carta enquanto os meninos ficavam impressionados e literalmente de boca aberta.

**Velho:** E então garotos, o que vão querer?

**Garoto 1: **Eu vou querer essa daqui!

**Garoto 2: **E eu quero essa tio!

Os meninos saíram do estabelecimento, eram apenas duas crianças de uns dez anos de idade no máximo. Eles conversavam empolgados, queriam aprender a jogar monstros de duelo o quanto antes, um exibia animado para o outro a carta que aabara de comprar, estavam tão distraídos com a conversa que nem perceberam o que acontecia a sua volta...

Uma espécie de névoa começou a surgir na rua em que caminhavam, aos poucos, a temperatura começou a descer, eles apertaram seus uniformes contra o corpo a fim de se protegerem do frio que começava a surgir.

**Garoto 1:** Que frio... - o menino virou para o lado e viu que seu amigo estava tremendo bastante. - A qual é? Não tá tão frio assim..

**Garoto 2:**O-O-olha l-lá... - ele disse ainda trêmulo apontando para algo no meio da névoa, seu amigo virou-se e viu algo no mínimo estranho.

Do meio da névoa, surgiu um par de olhos azuis, brilhavam como dois pontos de luz, aos poucos, um vulto começou a surgir ao mesmo tempo que uma neve começou a cair. Uma mulher de aspecto fantasmagórico surgiu, tinha cabelos longos, lisos e brancos, usava um Kimono que também era branco e seu olhar era de um azul-gelo muito claro.

**Garoto 2:** F-fan-fan-FANTASMA! - gritou o garotinho começando a chorar.

**Garoto 1:**Olha, vai ver é só um monstro de duelo! - disse o menino agarrando o amigo e tremendo de frio e de medo.

A mulher começou a aproximar-se das crianças, as olhava fixamente com muita seriedade, de uma maneira que dava medo até ao homem mais corajoso do mundo.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Um grito ecoou naquela rua, agora a névoa começava a disperçar, e no lugar onde antes haviam duas crianças e uma misteriosa mulher, só restava algumas cartas de jogo esquecidas no chão...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Naquele momento, em algum lugar, uma certa garota de cabelos azuis andava calmamente pela rua. Ami sentiu uma ligeira tonteira e tombou para o lado apoiando-se em um poste.

**Ami: **O que está acontecendo comigo... - ela disse com a mão estirada sobre a testa. - Sinto que algo está errado...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

No templo Hikawa, Rei estava em frente a uma fogueira concentrando-se quando sentiu algo estranho. Era como se um flash viesse em sua cabeça, por meros segundos, sentiu uma energia muito poderosa, foi algo tão repentino que a assustou fazendo com que ela erguesse a cabeça e acabasse com sua concentração.

**Rei:** O que foi isso... - disse com os olhos arregalados encarando a fogueira, havia uma expressão de temor estampada em seu rosto.

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Serena estava na frente da Tv, sentada no sofá, quando despencou ao assustar-se com algo.

**Serena:** O que foi isso? - questionou-se enquanto se recuperava do tombo.

Ela lançou um olhar preocupado até a janela, observou o céu, o sol estava se pondo e a noite caía.

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Lita se encontrava nula aula de judô quando perdeu a concentração e caiu durante um movimento.

**Lita:**Ai, o que foi isso...?

**Instrutor:**Tudo bem?

**Lita:** Sim, está tudo bem, foi só uma mancada... - disse sorrindo amarelo enquanto passava a mão na cabeça, ela levantou-se com o objetivo de retornar a seu treinamento – _Tem alguma coisa errada... E eu vou descobrir o que é..._

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Mina estava na cozinha de sua casa preparando um lanchinho, se encontrava sozinha em sua residência. Quando sentiu aquele calafrio percorrer o seu corpo de uma maneira que deixou a faca que segurava cair no chão, ela tombou e apoiou-se na mesa.

**Mina:** Mas o que... O que foi isso...? - disse com a mão precionando a cabeça – Que sensação estranha... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Estava sozinha em casa, se tocou disso, saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala e em seguida se direcionou até a porta, certificou-se que esta estava trancada. Sua mãe havia saído, ainda era cedo, seu pai não voltaria do trabalho aquela hora.

**Mina:** Aiaiaiai! Detesto quando fico sozinha! - disse tremendo-se de medo – Não aconteceu nada! Não aconteceu nada...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

**Artémis:** Não gosto disso... - o gato corria pela rua apressadamente, Lua o acompanhava.

**Lua:** Artémis... O que foi isso? - perguntou preocupada.

**Artémis:** Espero estar enganado... Vamos apenas investigar...

Os dois finalmente chegaram no lugar, ainda haviam vestígios de uma misteriosa aura ... Artémis começoua a ferejar o lugar, tratava-se de uma rua, até que ele encontrou algo. Era apenas algumas cartas de jogo largadas no chão, contudo, tinha algo diferente no local onde estavam...

**Artémis:** Não pode ser... - ele observou ma fina camada de gelo que estava no chão, olhou melhor em volta, reparou que em pelo menos três postes daquela rua havia uma fina camada de gelo.

**Lua:** O que aconteceu...?

**Artémis:** O pior Lua... O pior...

Artémis não queria acreditar... Talvez Lua não se lembrasse daquilo, mas ele sim, ele lembravasse perfeitamente. Ele sabia o que estava para acontecer, embora no fundo não quisesse admitir, era uma possibilidade... Mas aquela presença... Nenhum guerreiro de Berryl tinha aquele poder, só eles... O exército... Aquele exército...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

_"Que lugar é esse..."_

Foi o que Serena perguntou ao se deparar com o cenário surreal ao seu redor.

**Serena:** É como se eu estivesse flutuando no espaço...

Serena sentiu que aos poucos afundava, até que ela sentiu seus pés tocarem no chão, no meio do espaço...? No momento em que seus pés tocaram o "chão", ela viu que aos poucos um solo começava a surgir. Era um solo branco ligeiramente prateado com algumas irregularidades, não era plano, um relevo começava a se materializar ao seu redor. Quando deu por si, estava em um lugar desabitado, parecia um outro planeta, contudo, aquele cenário lhe lembrou algo.

**Serena:** A lua... ?

Ela começou a andar pelo lugar, observava o estranho cenário, a única coisa que pensava era como havia parado ali e que lugar era aquele. Não sabia em que rumo tomar... Ela olhou para o céu cheio de estrelas, contudo...

**Serena:** O que está havendo! - disse surpresa ao ver que uma nuvem negra começava a cobrir a estranha atmosfera.

Tudo ficou escuro, algumas nuvens estavam tingidas de vermelho. Vários lugares começaram a explodir ao mesmo tempo, crateras se formavam no solo.

**Serena:** Mas...O que...? - ela dava passos para trás apavorada, eis que uma fenda abriu-se atrás dela – Não! - com o terremoto, ela desequilibrou-se e caiu na fenda. - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!

Agora ela caía na imensa escuridão, parecia que não tinha fim e que ela cairia para sempre. Por algum motivo, ela mantinha a mão erguida, como se tentasse se segurar em algo que não enxergava, foi quando ela sentiu... Algo a segurou...

Está na hora de acordar... Está na hora... Sailor Moon... Desperte... Preciso de você... - dizia uma voz feminina.

**Serena:** Quem é você...? - perguntou com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos ainda assustada

Não chore Sailor Moon, você precisa ser forte ... Só você pode impedir que uma desgraça ocorra...

**Serena:** Do que... - ela sentiu que aos poucos começava a pousar em algum lugar, estava segura agora.

Serena estava numa espécie de templo, era possível ver a noite do lado de fora do lugar. Parecia um palácio feito de cristal, andou até chegar a um espelho onde viu o próprio reflexo.

**Serena:** Que roupa é essa... ? - perguntou enquanto se olhava no espelho, ela usava os trajes de princesa.

Princesa... - chamou uma voz.

Serena virou-se para ver quem a tinha chamado, tratavasse da rainha Serenity, contudo, ela não se lembrava da mulher.

**Serena:** Quem é você? - perguntou confusa enquanto se aproximava dela.

**Serenity:** É natural que não se lembre de mim princesa... - ela abriu os braços como se quisesse abraçá-la – Vem...

Serena, sem entender, correu até a mulher e a abraçou fortemente. Começou a derramar algumas lágrimas.

**Serenity:** Minha filha... Você tem um longo caminho pela frente... Precisa se lembrar... Mas só posso ajudá-la se você permitir... - disse enquanto abraçava sua filha.

**Serena:** Do quê preciso me lembrar... Eu quero me lembrar...

**Serenity:** Se este é seu desejo princesa, agora posso ajudá-la... - ela fez um ligeiro movimento com sua mão sobre a cabeça da garota, uma espécie de pó brilhante a envolveu.

Serena fechou os olhos e começou a ver inúmeras imagens em sua mente, as cenas iam passando cada vez mais rápido. Lua lhe explicando que ela era um sailor... Tuxedo Mask... Ami... Sailor Mercúrio... Rei... Sailor Marte... Lita... Júpiter... Mina... Vênus... Artémis... Darien... Berryl... A luta... O Cristal de prata...

Finalmente abriu os olhos, suas lembranças estavam de volta. Permitiu que algumas lágrimas escorregassem por sua face.

**Serena:** Lua... Meninas... Darien... - sussurrou – Porquê... Porquê me trouxe aqui rainha Serenity? O que está acontecendo?

A rainha respirou fundo, parecia um tanto triste, temerosa, lançou um olhar para o teto e em seguida encarou a filha.

**Serenity:** Tudo o que posso dizer é que uma nova ameaça desperta... Terá que ser muito forte princesa... - ela apertou mais ainda seu abraço, como se não quisesse perdé-la, como se quisesse protegê-la de algo – Não se compara em nada com a rainha Berryl.

**Serena:** É algo tão sério assim...?

**Serenity:** Sim, é princesa... Trata-se de um grande exército que está despertando aos poucos... Caso não consiga impedir esse processo, não existirá mais futuro para os seres humanos.

**Serena:** Que exército é esse? - perguntou erguendo a cabeça para encarara rainha.

**Serenity:** É uma longa história princesa... Não posso perder tempo explicandolhe, mas Artémis lhe dirá a respeito.

**Serena:** Precisaremos dos nossos poderes de volta para enfrentá-los! Como faremos isso?

**Serenity:** Procure um alquimista, ele irá restaurar os transformadores e ajudará com seus poderes.

**Serena:** Alquimista? - Serena ficou um pouco nervosa – O que é isso? Onde posso encontrar?

**Serenity:** Com toda certeza encontrará um na Grécia... Agora vá princesa... Você precisará encontrar as outras sailors e o alquimista que irá ajudar-lhe a restaurar os transformadores.

**Serena:** Sim... Adeus...

**Serenity:** Até logo... - disse ligeiramente triste.

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Isso será divertido... - disse um homem sentado em um trono dourado, ele balançava uma taça de ouro que continha algumaspedras preciosas encravadas.

**Ganimedes:** Sem sombra de dúvida... - disse lançando um olhar a alguns presentes.

Então, por enquanto, apenas os guerreiros mais fortes virão... Por mim, apenas eles bastavam...

**Freeze:** No nosso exército todos são fortes alteza... - disse uma mulher de pele pálida e cabelos brancos bem curtos.

Imagino o quanto... Contudo, tenho uma notícia que talvez não seja de tão bom agrado para vocês minhas caras. - ele falou com a cabeça baixa, contudo, sem alterar seu tom de voz de desdenheza e ao mesmo tempo uma certa satisfação – Parece que Selene desapareceu após a luta...

**Ganimedes:** O que acha disso, Deimos?

Uma outra mulher revelou-se do meio da escuridão. Deimos tinha os loiros ligeiramente rebeldes (no estilo dos cabelos da Marin e da Shina), usava uma armadura laranja com detalhes e símbolos em vermelho, além de uma longa capa também vermelha. Ela veio andando imponentemente até o grupo com um sorriso na face.

**Deimos:** Para mim está tudo bem... Assim é melhor, ninguém irá atrapalhar nossos planos... - disse ligeiramente convencida.

Não tenha tanta certeza irmã... Selene pode estar morta... Mas ainda existe Athena e as sailors moon... - disse um outro rapaz que apareceu do nada e encostou-se em uma coluna próxima ao grupo.

Quanto a Athena não será problema... Ela estará ocupada com outras coisas...

**Deimos:** Não seja um estraga prazeres, Phobos... - disse ao irmão.

Phobos usava uma armadura vermelha, tinha cabelos loiros como os da irmã, mas eram curtos, contudo, ainda rebeldes. Os olhos azuis lhe davam um aspecto ligeiramente angelical... Conduto, de anjo tinha apenas a aparência...

**Phobos:** Pft! Só estou sendo precavido, além do mais, qualquer um sabe que somos bem mais poderosos que as Sailors, só estou preocupado quanto a Athena...

Já disse para não se preocupar, além do mais, os cavaleiros dessa era não são tão fortes assim. - o homem bebeu um pouco do vinho contido em sua taça dourada – Não há com o que se preocupar, nem mesmo Athena poderá contra nós uma vez que consigamos dar o primeiro passo que é...

**Todos:** Acabar com as Sailors Moon!

Isso mesmo... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

**Serena:** Preciso encontrar as meninas... - disse decidida enquanto tomava o café da manhã.

A garota acordara cedo, não seria difícil falar com suas amigas. Lita e Ami poderia encontrar na escola, precisava apenas chegar mais cedo para procurar, Rei estaria no templo após as aulas, e Mina... Como faria para encontrar Mina! Ela sempre chegava atrasada na escola, e quando o sinal tocava, saía na velocidade da luz do colégio, como faria para encontrar a guerreira de Vênus?

**Serena:** Penso nisso depois... MÃE! JÁ ESTOU INDO! - anunciou enquanto se levantava e pegava suas coisas para ir a escola.

_"Quando eu encontrar a Ami, ela vai saber o que fazer... Não sei como faremos para encontrar esse tal alquimista, nem sei o que raios ele é! Mas a Ami deve saber..."_, pensava enquanto corria em direção a escola.

Ao chegar, ficou parada na porta, chegara cedo demais, o que de fato era um milagre! Encostou-se no muro da escola a fim de esperar que alguma de suas amigas surgisse. A cabecinha de Serena estava lotada de dúvidas, a propósito, Lua e Artémis ainda não apareceram? Já deveriam ter surgido de algum lugar para no mínimo cumprimentá-la e ajudá-la em alguma coisa! Serena respirou fundo, em parte pelo cansaço que tomara conta de seu corpo e também para dar uma aliviada em sua cabeça.

**Serena:** Será algo tão grave assim? - disse encarando os pés, levantou a cabeça, foi quando viu algo que realmente a animou – AMI!

Ela correu e deu um salto em cima da amiga que quase caiu no chão, Ami estava realmente confusa e isso era bastante visível.

**Ami:** Mas... Quem é você? - perguntou piscando os olhos.

_**Serena:** É verdade... Ela não se lembra de nada... O que eu faço agora?_ - indagou-se – _Como faço pra Ami recuperar a memória? Cadê a Lua e o Artémis quando mais preciso deles!_

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Enquanto no Japão era dia, na Grécia era noite. Um homem se encontrava em um templo observando as belas estrelas que reluziam no céu.

**Homem:** Existe algo errado... As estrelas... A Lua...

O homem trajava uma longa túnica branca e usava um elmo dourado. Apesar disso, era possível notar que tinha longos cabelos verdes. Ele retirou o elmo e a máscara que cobria-lha a face e tornou a encarar as estralas enquanto o vento batia em seus longos cabelos.

**Homem:** As estrelas estão agindo de forma estranha... - disse com um olhar preocupado – Marte está brilhando, o que indica que uma guerra está por vir... Contudo... - ele observou alguns pontos brilhantes no céu, constelações, planetas... Havia algo de errado... - Mas o zodíaco não está em alerta... O que simboliza que esta guerra não envolverá diretamente Athena... Mas então... O que...?

Ele lançou um olhar confuso as estrelas... Uma Guerra que não envolveria Athena? Que espécime de luta estava para se iniciar? Foi quando ele notou... A Lua... Não era apenas Marte...

**Homem:** Mercúrio e Júpiter também brilham... Vênus... Mercúrio, Vênus, Marte e Júpiter... O brilho desses planetas parece intensificar-se, contudo, ao mesmo tempo... Marte e Júpiter parecem estar presos a algo... - ele cerrou os olhos, em seguida os fechou concentrando-se, após algum tempo, tormou a abri-los – Os planetas internos... Aqueles que guardam a Terra... Marte e Júpiter lutam contra as ameaças externas...Mercúrio e Vênus protegem a Terra do "sol", isso significa que...

Ele finalmente ergueu-se, começou a andar para dentro do templo. Pegou uma tocha na entrada para iluminar seu caminho, começou a andar no meio da escuridão, seu caminho era iluminado por aquela única tocha, havia um semblate de preocupação estampado em seu rosto.

**Homem:** Uma guerra santa em que Athena não poderá intervir... - falava enquanto andava – Isso só pode significar que alguém está revivendo aquele antigo exército, seus propósitos me parecem claros... Destruir a Terra...

_C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A _

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**_

Serena não sabe como contar a suas amigas sobre algo que ela mal conhece, contudo, cria coragem e reúne todas no templo Hikawa. Enquanto isso, os inimigos começam a agir enquanto alguns enfrentam seus próprios dilemas. Com a ajuda de Lua e Artémis, as Sailors Moon finalmente retornam e logo de cara precisam enfrentar um soldado especiamente enviado para obter informações, será que elas conseguirão vencê-lo? Começa a corrida contra o tempo que irá decidir o futuro de vidas inocentes e o destino da Terra! Não percam o próximo episódio... **_Sem tempo a perder!_**

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**Momento da Autora**_

_**(O assunto de hoje é sério...Não precisam se acostumar!)**_

Olá pessoas! Estou tão emocionada! Não sabem há quanto tempo estou preparando esse fic! Já tem muita coisa pronta, mas eu não sabia por onde começar, é que tem vários começos sabe... Pois bem, esse capítulo é o resultado de uma IMENSA alteração em relação ao primeiro capítulo que eu havia feito, pra falar a verdade, acho que é o quarto "primeiro" capítulo que eu escrevo e cada um mais diferente do outro... Aiaiaiai... Estou muito nervosa, esse fic realmente será longo, por isso, irei fazer o máximo para não demorar com as atualizaçõs, por isso, eu esperei ter pelo menos uns três capítulos completamente prontos, assim, vou ter um mês pra preparar!

Bem, em relação aos outros três primeiros capítulos... Os dois primeiros não terão partes inclusas, já o que eu cheguei a digitar por inteiro vão ter momentos reciclados mais adiante. Os dois "primeiros" capítulos que fiz foi a mão no caderninho mesmo, não quero falar a respeito deles, são parte de um outro planejamento que a fic tinha e com o tempo percebi que não seriam necessários... Deu pra entender? Com toda certeza não...

Povo, paciência é uma virtude que vocês vão adquirir comigo... Não é em relação as atualizações, não está em meus planos atrasá-las. Bem, como todo mundo sabe, é uma série crossover, contudo, nessa primeira etapa não irá aparecer tantos personagens de outras séries, apenas curtas aparições.

Infelizmente, não poderei atender a pedidos do tipo: "Põe personagem tal! Por favor!" ou então "Não mata ele não!". Eu acho legal sugestões, quero que vocês as mandem, mas desde já aviso que não poderei atender todas, pois, a maioria dos personagens " O destino já está definido" (que coisa mais X!). Então, não queria que ficassem tristes quando eu não atender o pedido... Só vou dizer que não poderei fazer, não esperem explicações, é pra não estragar surpresas! Mesmo assim, quero que as mandem! É sempre bom saber o que as pessoas acham, as "profecia" dos leitores (que nem sempre está correta, nem mesmo eu acerto nas minhas previsões...), isso ajuda até mesmo ao autor como guiar certas coisas. Opiniões negativas a respeito de certos acontecimentos me abalam no começo e me deixam até tristes, mas isso não me impede que eu continue a história da maneira que eu pretendia, é um saco mudar alguma coisa, é uma reação em cadeia, alterar algo aqui irá intervir no destino de muitos personagens e eu não quero ter o trabalho... Vocês me entendem... Lembrete: Devo parar de assistir X, essa coisa de "O destino deles já está definido" é viciante!

Obrigado por me aturarem! - E gostaria de pedir desculpas aquelas pessoas que há bastante tempo estavam esperando e com certeza achavam que eu havia desistido, é que no ano passado eu publiquei algo como uma prévia aqui... Teve gente me cobrando por e-mail e mandando icentivos incentivantes, coisas do tipo: "_Quer que eu te mande um vírus? Quando você vai postar esse fic?"_ e também tinha coisas do tipo _"Pelo amor de Deus! Posta isso antes que eu morra!"_. Gostei de um em particular que realmente me incentivou, pena que não tenho mais contato com a pessoa : _"Eu realmente gostei do seu projeto, é algo do tipo que nunca vi, realmente espero que você não desista e que não ligue para alguns comentários desagradáveis e que siga em frente..."_

Tinha mais coisas nessa mensagem, foi quando realmente criei coragem para publicar, mas na época eu não tinha PC e tive que esperar, esse recado vale pra todos aqueles que tem seus projetinhos guardados no fundo da gaveta e que tem vergonha e medo de publicá-los. Sejam felizes pessoas! Lavem a conciência e criem coragem! Espero que o incentivo passe a diante... Bem, aqui me despeço! Nesse espaço, além de responder aos reviews vou dar algumas explicações e responder questionamentos! Então aproveitem, alguma coisa que não entenderam, eu explico! -

Agora vamos a parte que o povão mais adora, principalmente meus "telespectadores"! As respostas aos Reviews, e-mails, cartas, telefonemas, MSNs, sim, esse povo não me deixa em paz!

**Athena:** Olá! Que bom que você gostou Athena-sama! (quanto respeito...) Quanto aos animes presentes na série... Hum... Dei algumas dicas no prólogo, não dei? Pois é, não posso te contar quais séries e personagens vão estar presentes, talves eu abra a boca no MSN, mesmo assim, não posso te contar (Qual é! Você sabe demais! Eu deveria mandar a MIB atrás de você! E a NERV também, sim, essa garota não é humana... Não sou ninguém pra dizer isso...). Aliás, quem é você pra me falar de atualizações, ô beinhê! Você leva no mínimo UM MÊS pra atualizar seu fic em conjunto com a Perséfone! E é porquê são duas pessoas fazendo junto! Levaram quase dois meses pra postar um dos capítulos! Então, você é a única aqui sem direitos pra me cobrar, OK? Estou brincando, sério, talvez no início eu tenha problemas por conta da falta de NET, mas fazer o quê?

**Misao:** Parece que eu realmente te deixei curiosa... (Yes!) Quanto aos personagens chaves, existe mais ou menos um para cada saga. Esse da abertura é um personagem especial que vai tramar muita coisa as escondidas... Esses personagens vão aparecer em casos especiais para revelar segredos ou ajudar nossos heróis, são eles que irão "abrir as portas e cadeados" da série (hehehehehehehe... ). Sabe, toda série tem um personagem, que eu classifico como cadeado, são justamente aqueles que dificilmente "se abrem", aqueles de olhar misterioso cheios de segredos ou que simplesmente ficam na deles, como o Sesshomaru e o Hiei. Nesse caso, dependendo da ocasião, os personagens chaves que vão abrindo os "cadeados", ou seja, os segredos e "podres" do passado dos personagens, sim, cada um deles vai ter um passado em especial, o que vai acontecer com eles nessa história é resultado de uma série de acontecimentos e decisões tomadas não só por eles, mas por outros que interferiram para sempre em seu destino (quanta filisofia meu deus! Eu preciso me tratar!) Ou seja, tem muitos personagens chaves que estão apenas esperando o mometo certo pra detonar a bomba! Ops, abrir o cadeado, entendam como quiserem...

**Miiru Kino (via MSN):** BUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Tô sentindo tanto tua falta! Aiaiaiai, me rogaram uma praga daquelas menina! Não tô assistindo a Saga de Asgard de CDZ pq só tá passando em Sampa (gente, participem do abaixo-assinado que tá rolando na net pra mudarem o horário de CDZ e pra que possa ser transmitido pra todo país! Pensem em mim! Se você não é fã de CDZ, lembrem que existe uma garota desesperada com uma onda de azar do capeta e que precisa assistir a saga de Asgar para se recuperar dessa crise!) Bem, voltando a Miiru... Já faz quase um mês que a gente não bate um papinho, como você pôde ver, esse capítulo mudou da água pro vinho (rimou!), você e minha irmã foram as únicas pessoas que leram o primeiro capítulo antes de ir pra net, como você pôde conferir, eu tomei um outro rumo ao fazer as alterações... Acho que você deve ter gostado dessa surpresa, o capítulo ficou completamente diferente do que você havia visto. Algumas das coisas que te contei foram alteradas, quando nos falarmos de novo, talvez eu te conte quais... Só uma coisinha, acho que já terminei minha ficha! Tudo bem, ainda estou indecisa em relação ao nome, mas olha ao lado bom, já quase tem um nome, antes eu não fazia idéia (depois a gente comenta a parte...). Eu realmente não sei o que dizer, só posso agradecer pelos papinhos, eu tinha algumas inspirações e você tem me ajudado (aquela história do "fiote" então, huhuhuhuhuhu... E a Miiru já sabe, eu não ia contar pra ninguém, mas você já sabe! Fazer o quê...?)

**Fenrir (via bilhete durante a aula de física, sim, esse povo me incomoda!):** Calma rapaz! Vá prestar atenção na aula! Está aqui a resposta do seu bilhete, como eu sou uma aluna esforçada, não pude responder no colégio, mas cá está e coincidentemente, sendo postado no mesmo dia que você quase me matou na escola! Tá, tá, vai ter CDZ! Você acha que eu ia deixar meus fofuchos fora dessa? Quanto a participação de personagens de Dragon Ball, vai no mínimo demorar para eles aparecerem. Só que para eles vai ser um UA, logo, vai ter personagem que nem vai aparecer! É que a diferença de poder dos personagens de CDZ para DBZ é ENOOOORMEEEEE, por isso, tem que ter um avanço considerável ou um regresso para que todos possam ficar no mesmo nível. Por isso que vai ter um "preparamento" em relação a certos personagens até eles chegarem ao um nível próximo dos mais fortes... Te explico no intervalo, Ok?

Bem, por hoje é só! Quanto aos amiguinhos de escola, eu respondo vossas dúvidas no recreio, nada de me incomodar durante a aula, ou então pelo MSN, quanto eu o tiver recuperado... E aí, gostaram desse capítulo? Mandem dúvidas, sugestões, apoio moral, reviews! Sei lá, dêem um sinal de vida! Quem não sabe mandar review, me manda um e-mail que eu respondo aqui assim mesmo, como fiz com a Miiru via MSN e o Fenrir via "bilhete durante a aula de física", que isso não se repita, viu Senhor?

Aqui me despeço, até a próxima!


	3. Sem tempo a perder!

Olá pessoas! Como vão! Bem espero, eis o segundo capítulo. Nele haverá algumas aparições e citações a alguns personagens de animes (acho que só uma, hehehehehehe...). Espero que gostem, falo com vocês lá no meu espaço, ok?

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Palavras em itálico e entre parênteses: **É uma daquelas cenas onde o personagem tá olhando pra algum lugar e lembra de algo que alguém falou, é como se fosse um flash-back, só que neste caso é apenas a voz e não toda a cena.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X**

_**OS GUARDIÕES DO UNIVERSO**_

_No capítulo anterior..._

_**Homem:** E então, essa é a história das valentes Sailors Moon, as guerreiras que se atreveram a trair os deuses? _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A mulher começou a aproximar-se das crianças, as olhava fixamente com muita seriedade, de uma maneira que dava medo até ao homem mais corajoso do mundo.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Um grito ecoou naquela rua, agora a névoa começava a disperçar, e no lugar onde antes haviam duas crianças e uma misteriosa mulher, só restava algumas cartas de jogo esquecidas no chão...

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ami: **O que está acontecendo comigo... - ela disse com a mão estirada sobre a testa. - Sinto que algo está errado...

**Rei:** O que foi isso... - disse com os olhos arregalados encarando a fogueira, havia uma expressão de temor estampada em seu rosto.

**Serena:** O que foi isso? - questionou-se enquanto se recuperava do tombo.

**Lita:**Ai, o que foi isso...?

**Mina:** Mas o que... O que foi isso...? - disse com a mão precionando a cabeça – Que sensação estranha... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lua:** O que aconteceu...?

**Artémis:** O pior Lua... O pior...

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Serenity:** Procure um alquimista, ele irá restaurar os transformadores e ajudará com seus poderes.

**Serena:** Alquimista? - Serena ficou um pouco nervosa – O que é isso? Onde posso encontrar?

**Serenity:** Com toda certeza encontrará um na Grécia... Agora vá princesa... Você precisará encontrar as outras sailors e o alquimista que irá ajudar-lhe a restaurar os transformadores.

**Serena:** Sim... Adeus...

**Serenity:** Até logo... - disse ligeiramente triste.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Homem**: Uma guerra santa em que Athena não poderá intervir... - falava enquanto andava – Isso só pode significar que alguém está revivendo aquele antigo exército, seus propósitos me parecem claros... Destruir a Terra...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X -_

_**(Domínio da Lua)**_

_**Episódio 2 : Sem tempo a perder**_

**Ami:** Mas... Quem é você? - perguntou piscando os olhos.

_**Serena:** É verdade... Ela não se lembra de nada... O que eu faço agora?_ - indagou-se – _Como faço pra Ami recuperar a memória? Cadê a Lua e o Artémis quando mais preciso deles!_

**Ami:** Nos conhecemos?

**Serena:** Na verdade... Escuta, eu preciso falar com você... Depois a gente se fala! - Serena correu para dentro da escola.

**Ami:** Espere! - disse esticando a mão

_**Serena:** Sua Baka! Pôs tudo a perder! Você não pode simplesmente chegar pra ela e falar tudo na maior cara de pau! - _pensava Serena enquanto andava pelo corredor que dava acesso a sua sala – _Preciso encontrar Lua o mais rápido possível, só ela vai me ajudar..._

Serena chegou na sala pra espanto de Moly que achou muito estranho o fato dela não ter se atrasado, ainda chegando muito mais cedo do quê de costume.

**Moly:** Serena? Já chegou? O que houve? - perguntou enquanto piscava os olhos de tão surpresa que havia ficado.

**Serena:** É... Tinha que resolver alguns assuntos... - explicou desanimada, foi em direção a janela e ficou observando o céu – _O que eu vou fazer?_

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Do lado de fora, mais precisamente nos galhos de uma árvore próxima a escola se encontravam Lua e Artémis. Os dois apenas esperavam o momento certo.

**Artémis:** Aconteceu mais cedo do que eu esperava... - falou em seguida deu um longo suspiro.

**Lua:** Precisamos falar com as meninas o quanto antes. - disse um tanto preocupada – Eu sempre imaginei que eles nunca conseguiriam retornar, sempre achei que havia terminado para sempre...

**Artémis:** Alguém traiu a rainha. - falou seriamente.

**Lua:** Tenho medo que elas não consigam vencê-los, Artémis, sabemos o quanto eles são fortes!

**Artémis:** Teremos que confiar em Serena e nas outras meninas, não temos outra escolha. - ele olhou o céu por um instante – Por enquanto devemos reuní-las e alertá-las, embora não saibamos exatamente o que está para acontecer...

**Lua:** E depois?

**Artémis:** Veremos isso, vamos Lua, precisamos estar prontos! Vou procurar Mina e Rei, você se encarrega de falar com Serena, Ami e Lita. Nos reuniremos no final do dia no templo Hikawa, combinado?

**Lua:** Ok! - respondeu.

Artémis deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça e em seguida começou a saltar de galho em galho e logo desapareceu de vista.

**Lua:** Só preciso encontrar as meninas...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Olha só o que eu achei ontem quando tava indo te ver Yugi! - disse Joey que acabara de chegar na sala, exibiu algumas cartas de monstros de duelo.

**Yugi:** Deixa eu ver essas cartas, vai! - falou aproximando-se para olhar.

**Joey:** Estão aqui! - disse entregando-as.

Yugi as observou por um instante. Achou estranho, seu avô havia vendido aquelas mesmas cartas para alguns garotinhos no dia anterior...

**Yugi:** Você realmente as encontrou? Não as pegou de ninguém? - perguntou desconfiado.

**Joey (ligeiramente ofendido):** Puxa Yugi, magoei... - ele falou com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono – Eu as encontrei mesmo! Todas elas! Eu juro!

Yugi continuou a passar as cartas curioso... Por algum motivo sentia uma estranha sensação, como se tivesse uma estranha energia envolvendo-as, não sabia o porquê, mas estava decidido a chamar o espírito do Faraó para lhe responder aquela dúvida se fosse necessário.

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

**Artémis:** Cheguei! - disse enquanto alcançava a cerca dos fundos do colégio onde Mina estudava – Só preciso encontrá-la e esperar...

O gato começou a cavar no chão para poder atravessar a cerca. Não demorou muito e Artémis já estava do outro lado, começou a correr pelo pátio deserto, aquela hora, os alunos ainda estavam em aula. Calculou que o tempo em que levaria para encontrar a sala de Mina chegaria próximo ao intervalo, logo que a garota saísse da sala para ir ao refeitório falaria com ela.

**Artémis:** Mas... - ele parou de correr, já se encontrava num corredor – Ela perdeu a memória! Quando ver um gato falando... Vai ter um ataque! - ele suspirou, conhecia a Sailor Vênus o suficiente para saber que ela faria um verdadeiro escândalo ao vê-lo – É melhor esperar ela sair da escola... Enquanto isso, vou fazer uma investigação! Depois eu volto e a encontro na saída!

Não demorou muito e ele já estava fora da escola correndo pelas ruas, precisava fazer uma investigação... Precisava ter certeza, ainda não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Precisava ver com os próprios olhos...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

**Serena:** Eu tenho que falar com a Ami... - a garota não pensava em outra coisa durante a aula inteira, batia o pé no chão de tão intediada e ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

Foram as horas mais angustiantes para Serena, ela sabia que havia algo errado, a própria rainha Serenity a avisara, precisava encontrar as meninas o quanto antes, mas como? Tudo bem, o problema não era encontrá-las, Ami e Lita poderia achar pela escola mesmo, Raye provavelmente no templo Hikawa e Mina em algum fliperama. O real problema, sua grande preocupação no momento, era encontrar Lua e Artémis e recuperar a memória de suas amigas.

**Serena:** Darien... Como ele está? - sussurrou, baixou a cabeça e encarou os próprios sapatos, estava triste, tinha motivos o suficiente para se sentir daquela maneira.

Algo a animou naquele instante, o sinal havia tocado! Levantou mais determinada, devia falar com Ami! É claro que não ia contar toda sua história como Sailor Mercúrio na lata, não, pensaria que ela era louca, por enquanto tentaria uma aproximação, quem sabe ela não recuperava a memória aos poucos?

**Serena:** Mas não posso perder tempo... - lembrou-se desse pequeno detalhe, o tempo... Não tinha muito tempo, algo de ruim já havia começado, era como uma bomba relógio, explodiria de uma hora para outra.

Não, aquilo era pior que uma bomba relógio, pois na bomba relógio tem como você saber quando ela vai explodir, existe um aviso prévio, aquela situação mais parecia um terrorista! Você nunca sabe quem é e onde ele está, só descobre depois que a desgraça acontece! Era isso, era como se um terrorista a estivesse perseguindo com um bomba e ela precisava descobrir quem era antes que tudo fosse pelos ares, era assim que Serena se sentia.

Estava andando pelos corredores em direção a biblioteca, sabia o quanto Ami era estudiosa, provavelmente estaria lá lendo algum livro, estudando, fazendo a tarefa que o professor acabara de passar, assim era a mais inteligente e responsável das Sailors Moon.

Seu coração faltava sair pela boca ao entrar naquele lugar, olhou para os lados, havia um número considerável de alunos sentados em diversas mesas, a maioria em grupos, respirou fundo e começou a andar enquanto olhava para os lados procurando por sua amiga. Demorou alguns minutos, já ia desistir quando avistou Ami. A garota estava sentada numa mesa sozinha lendo um livro, parecia muito concentrada no que fazia e ao mesmo tempo perturbada, como se quisesse esquecer de algo enquanto lia aquele livro... Serena começou a aproximar-se, posicinou-se em frente a Ami, respirou fundo.

**Serena:** Olá! - falou gentilmente.

**Ami:** Hã? - ela ergueu a cabeça e viu Serena a sua frente sorrindo, fechou o livro e a encarou – É você... A menina de hoje cedo... Escuta, nos conhecemos?

**Serena:** Mais ou menos... - falou de uma maneira meio que abobada, como se não tivesse certeza da própria resposta, de fato, não sabia o que deveria ter respondido.

**Ami:** Tenho a impressão de que já a vi antes... - falou meio que seriamente – Sente-se! O que você quer?

**Serena:** Bem... Na verdade... Eu tinha umas coisas pra falar com você... Só que não sei por onde começar... - as palavras saíram de sua boca, e agora, o que iria fazer.

**Ami:** Comece do começo oras! - disse dando um sorriso.

**Serena:** É que é muita coisa... Escuta, poderíamos nos encontrar depois da aula? Você se incomoda? - perguntou ligeiramente temerosa.

Ami levou a mão ao queixo, ficou pensativa por um instante... Se fosse uma situação normal, ela procuraria regeitar o convite, mas naquele caso, tinha a impressão que conhecia aquela garota de algum lugar...

**Ami:** Como se chama? - perguntou por fim.

**Serena:** Ops! - ela levou a mão a cabeça e a coçou meio envergonhada – Eu nem me apresentei! Que tonta que sou! Meu nome é Serena Tsukino!

**Ami:** Prazer em conhecê-la Tsukino!

**Serena:** Me chame apenas de Serena! Por favor!

**Ami:** Então tá! Me chame de Ami!

**Serena:** Tuuudo bem! - disse de maneira brincalhona, se sentia mais a vontade agora, só faltava encontrar Lita , Rei e Mina, além de descobrir uma maneira de recuperar a memória delas... - Escuta Ami.

**Ami:** Diga Serena!

**Serena:** Preciso encontrar uma pessoa... Você me ajuda?

**Ami:** Claro! - disse levantando-se mais que imediatamente para ajudar a "nova" amiga a procurar a pessoa.

As duas saíram andando pelos corredores da escola procurando por Lita, Ami se sentia tremendamente a vontade, como se conhecesse Serena de algum lugar, o que de fato era verdade. Enquanto andavam, Serena falava as características físicas de Lita para que Ami a reconhecesse caso a visse e avisasse que precisavam conversar. Após um certo tempo andando, finalmente encontraram Lita sentada sozinha num banco do pátio comendo seu lanchinho.

**Serena:** Olá! - falou surgindo de repente a frente de Lita que assustou-se e deu um salto – Desculpa se eu te assustei... - falou completamente sem graça.

**Lita:** Hã... É... Tudo bem... Não faça mais isso... - qualquer coisa a estava assustando ultimamente, desde que começara a ter estranhas sensações de que estava sendo perseguida – Quem são vocês?

**Serena:** Eu sou Serena e essa é a Ami, poderíamos falar com você depois da aula?

Lita observou as garotas um tanto confusa, tinha a estranha sensação que as conhecia... Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, achava aquilo um pouco estranho, mas por uma razão que não conhecia, confiava nas garotas.

**Lita:** Tudo bem, mas do que se trata o assunto?- realmente estava curiosa a respeito.

**Ami:** É verdade, você não disse quando me achou na biblioteca.

**Serena:** Bem, o assunto é... Acontece que...

Ela foi interrompida pelo sinal que indicava que o intervalo já havia terminado e que os alunos deviam voltar para suas salas imediatamente. Serena suspirou, um misto de alívio e preocupação a preencheu, não sabia o que dizer naquela hora, mas não podia ficar adiando o inevitável, aquilo poderia custar caro.

**Serena:** Nos vemos no final da aula, tchauzinho! - ela acenou e em seguida saiu correndo o mais depressa que pôde em direção a sala de aula.

De longe, Lua via tudo, estava aliviada, no fim das contas não tivera muito trabalho e Serena parecia já ter notado o perigo e recobrado a memória, agora era só esperar o termino das aulas para rever as garotas, era questão de tempo até que as sailors estivessem reunidas novamente.

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Alguém tinha perfeita idéia do que acontecia e não gostava nada disso. Não gostava da idéia de ter que enfrentar as sailors moon, não entendia o porquê de seu chefe querer atraí-las para aquele lugar, seria muito mais simples acabar com elas enquanto ainda não se lembravam de nada!

_Não entendo... Deveríamos acabar logo com elas... _- pensava enquanto andava pelas ruas de Tóquio disfaçada de um ser humano normal – _É melhor nos adiantarmos... Não entendo porquê atraí-las... Estamos lhes dando vatagem!_

Em fim parou de andar, tinha uma missão a cumprir afinal, depois pensaria nessa questão, nesse detalhe... Parou a frente de um fliperama que estava lotado de crianças, observou o lugar por um instante.

_O lord está certo em relação aos humanos de hoje... _

A mulher, ou melhor, a garota que aparentava ser uma colegial normal entrou no estabelecimento, tinha o olhar sério, vago, curioso... Tinha longos cabelos negros e ondulados, além de um belo par de olhos azuis. Andou pelo lugar durante alguns minutos observando atentamente seus ocupantes, um bando de jovens desocupados que freqüentavam o lugar depois das aulas, além de algumas crianças que ou observavam seus irmão mais velhos jogarem ou não queriam voltar para casa e ficavam se divertindo pelo lugar.

Vejamos... Quem pode ser... Está cheio aqui... - disse com a mão no queixo lançando olhares em todas as direções, até que viu um garotinho que estava sentado sozinho num canto, apenas observava o que parecia ser seu irmão mais velho jogar com os amigos. - Achei...

Começou a andar até o menino sem se importar, com aquele disface não suspeitariam de nada, ajoelhou-se perante a criança e sorriu docemente.

Olá! - falou sorrindo – Como se chama?

**Menino:** Meu nome é Ozamu... - falou timidamente – E o seu?

O meu... Meu nome é... Calipso...

**Ozamu:** Calipso... Que nome bonito! Não conheço niguém com esse nome...

**Calipso:** É normal... Está sozinho Ozamu?

**Ozamu:** Estou com meu irmão... Ele tá bem ali! - disse apontando para um garoto que se encontrava num vídeo-game jogando super empolgado enquanto seus amigos o parabenizavam.

**Calipso:** Não está fazendo nada, não é? O que acha de um passeio Ozamu?

**Ozamu:** Um passeio? Pra onde? - perguntou ligeiramente interessado e curioso ao mesmo tempo que um inocente sorriso sorriu em sua face.

**Calipso:** É surpresa... Nunca vai conhecer um lugar igual ao que eu vou de levar, é algo de ... Outro mundo... - disse fazendo um cafuné no pequeno.

**Ozamu:** Tudo bem! Vamos! - o garoto levantou-se, foi em direção ao irmão e falou – Mano, vou dar uma passeio, tá bom?

**Garoto:** Tá Ozamu, vê se volta logo, tá? - disse sem tirar os olhos do vídeo-game, provavelmente nem dera a devida atenção ao que o mais novo dizia.

Ozamu correu animado até Calipso, a garota lhe deu a mão e os dois saíram do lugar de mãos dadas, qualquer um que os vissem simplesmente diriam que eram irmãos...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Serena estava tremendamente nervosa, logo que o sinal tocara, ela saiu em disparada rumo a saída do colégio. Agora estava encostada ao muro recuperando o fôlego, foi quando sentiu algo roçar nos seus pés, baixou a cabeça para ver do que se tratava e ao constatar quem era, deu um salto de alegria.

**Serena:** LUUAAAAA! - disse pegando a gatinha nos braços e começando a dar pulinhos de felicidade, parou com uma gota enorme na cabeça ao perceber que vários alunos a olhavam com curiosidade. - Hehehehehehe...

**Lua (gota):** Serena, você não mudou nada...

**Serena:** Fiquei feliz em te ver... - falou acariciando a cabeça da gata.

**Lua:** Eu também Serena...

**Serena:** Ami e Lita estão vindo, preciso que recupere a memória delas, isso é possível? - perguntou preocupada.

**Lua:** Claro que sim! Vamos ao templo Hikawa, olha, elas já estão vindo! - disse lançando um olhar na direção em que vinha Ami, Lita estava logo atrás.

As garotas se aproximaram meio temerosas, não sabiam o que dizer, muito menos o que raios estavam fazendo ali.

**Lita:** Bem, estamos aqui, e agora? - perguntou iniciando a conversa.

**Serena:** O assunto é sério, não podemos tratá-lo aqui... Conhecem o templo Hikawa?

**Ami/Lita :** Conheço.

**Serena:** Então vamos pra lá!

**Lita:** Não é melhor uma sorveteria?

Não recebeu resposta, começou a seguir as garotas. Lua ia na frente, Serena estava bastante animada por reencontrar suas amigas, Lita observava a "estranha" e Ami ficava logo atrás, andando de cabeça baixa... Estava intrigada com as estranhas sensações que tinha ultimamente.

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Mina saía da escola naquele momento, andava meio desanimada, era o que sentia ultimamente... Se sentia sozinha... Falava com as outras garotas de sua turma, mas não havia nenhuma amiga em especial... Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu um carro negro muito suspéito do outro lado da rua, nele, haviam um senhor de idade e uma mulher que devia ter uns vinte anos.

**Senhor:** É uma delas?

**Mulher:** De acordo com nossas investigações sim.

**Senhor:** Perfeito, logo que tudo estiver resolvido, quero que contacte essas meninas, precisamos ser rápidos... - falava visivelmente preocupado enquanto observava a loirinha caminhar distraidamente pela calçada – A coisa está ficando grave...

**Mulher:** É apenas questão de semanas para que a situação piore, Sr...

**Senhor:** Eu sei disso... Por isso mesmo precisamos de pessoas preparadas... Vamos embora, tenho uma reunião com a senhorita Kido hoje...

Artémis andava com cautela logo atrás de Mina, nem mesmo ele se importara com o veículo suspeito. Sabia que no caminho de casa, a garota costumava passar pelo parque, iria esperar apenas uma oportunidade até ela ficar sozinha para falar com ela.

**Artémis:** _Ela vai fazer um escândalo, ela vai fazer um escândalo... - _pensava enquanto andava de cabeça baixa – _Tenho que atraí-la até o templo Hikawa...Parece preocupada... - _a garota parou de andar, baixou a cabeça e sussurrou algo que apenas Artémis ouviu.

**Mina:** Não tô a fim de ir pra casa...

Artémis aproximou-se da garota e começou a se enroscar em suas pernas carinhosamente, Mina baixou a cabeça e ao ver o gatinho soltou um discreto sorriso, agachou-se para poder pegar Artémis no colo.

**Artémis:**_ O que aconteceu com você Mina... - _pensava enquanto as mãos da garota acariciava sua cabeça e brincava com suas orelhas – _Já se passaram dois meses... O que aconteceu com você nesse tempo...?_

Ela começou a andar enquanto o carregava nos braços, Artémis achava aquilo no mínimo estranho, ela não havia perdido a memória? Olhava preocupado para o rosto da Sailor Vênus, havia acontecido algo com ela, disso tinha certeza.

**Mina:** Sabe... Sonhei com um gato idêntico a você... - falou enquanto andava, parecia um pouco aérea, olhava para o céu distraída correndo o sério risco de esbarrar em qualquer um que passasse, mas não parecia se importar. - Posso levar você pra casa? Tô precisando conversar com alguém...

**Artémis:** _Será que tem algum problema se eu abrir a boca agora?Ela tá tão distraída..._

**Mina:** Onde podemos ir? Talvez um sorvete, não tem graça tomar sozinha, mas...

**Artémis:** Mina... - sussurrou Artémis.

A garota ouviu, levantou Artémis no ar e o encarou por um instante, ele percebeu que ela olhava mais precisamente para a marca em forma de lua que havia em sua testa, piscou os olhos algumas vezes e em seguida sorriu.

**Mina:** Pensei ter ouvido você falar... Acho que vou começar a ficar louca! - ela deu uma rápida risada e tornou a colocar Artémis no chão – Tudo bem, que tal você decidir pra onde a gente vai?

**Artémis:** _Que conveniente... - _pensou enquanto dava voltas ao redor dela – _Tudo bem! Vamos ao templo Hikawa então! Tenho certeza que vai se sentir mais feliz!_

Artémis começou a andar, de vez enquando olhava para trás para se certificar de que Mina de fato o seguia. A garota realmente continuava a andar sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor, era como se ninguém mais ali existisse, era como se não fosse Mina ali... Artémis sentia isso, que ela estava diferente...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Serena, Ami e Lita já se aproximavam do templo Hikawa. Ao avistar o lugar, Serena também viu ao longe Rei varrendo o templo calmamente, a loirinha encheu-se de felicidade, correu e a abraçou de uma maneira tão forte e intensa que as duas caíram.

**Serena (lágrimas torrenciais):** Rei! Não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta!

**Rei:**_ De onde surgiu essa maluca!_

**Serena:** Ops! - ela levantou-se com cuidado – Me perdoe! Eu acabei me empolgando... - disse ajoelhada e completamente sem graça.

**Rei:** Tá bom... - disse recuperando-se da queda – _Eu hein!_

**Serena:** Muito bem! Já estamos todas aqui, quer dizer... Quase, tá faltando a Mina!

**Garotas (gota):** ...

**Serena:** Bem, acho que por enquanto eu falo só com vocês mesmo... - disse com os braços cruzados balançando a cabeça.

**Lita:** Muito bem garota, o que significa isso hein? - perguntou batendo levemente o pé no chão de uma maneira ligeiramente ritmada.

**Rei:** Quem são vocês? - perguntou confusa.

**Serena:** Escuta, vocês tem a impressão de que já se conhecem?

**Ami:** Talvez... - ela lançou um olhar as demais -É verdade... Tenho a impressão de que já nos vimos antes...

Lita e Rei se entreolharam confusas, piscaram os olhos algumas vezes de pois desviaram o olhar para Serena que estava com as mãos juntas como se rezasse e Ami que tinha um olhar vago e confuso. De fato, a amizade que haviam cultivado era tão forte que realmente tinham o pressentimento de que já se conheciam, por mais que suas memórias tivessem sido apagadas.

**Rei:**_ Porquê estou sentido isso...?_

**Lita:**_ É verdade... Será que já nos vimos antes...?_

**Ami:**_ Essa sensação estranha..._

**Serena:**_ Será que já se lembraram...?_

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Mina e Artémis já se aproximavam do templo Hikawa, a garota olhava para todas as direções um pouco confusa...

**Mina:** Já estive aqui...

**Artémis:** _Está se lembrando aos poucos..._

**Mina:** Pra onde eu vou agora! - disse olhando desesperada para os lados – Eu me perdi!

Artémis aproximou-se e enroscou-se nas pernas dela, em seguida, andou para a frente e indicou o caminho com a cabeça.

**Mina:** Você quer que eu vá pra lá? - perguntou curiosa e o gato balançou a cabeça positivamente. - Então vamos...

A garota acompanhou Artémis até chegarem no templo. Ele ainda não acreditava que ela o seguira até ali, de fato, Mina era mesmo uma desligada... A loirinha entrou no lugar e ao longe avistou um grupo de garotas de sua idade, viu o olhar curioso do grupo em cima dela... Sentia que as conhecia...

**Serena:** Mina! Que bom que você veio! O Artémis de trouxe? - perguntou, ela pensava que a sailor Vênus havia recuperado a memória – Bem, agora que estamos todas juntas aqui, você bem que poderia me ajudar a dizer tudo pra elas, o que acha?

Mina a observou com um olhar vago e confuso.

**Mina:** Do que está falando? Quem é você?

Serena despencou no chão, achava realmente que ela havia recuperado a memória, as outras sailors fizeram o mesmo, acreditavam que a garota recém chegada lançaria uma luz naquele mistério. Lua pulou no meio do círculo que as meninas formavam agora.

**Lua: **Muito bem, está na hora... - disse encarando as meninas – Antes de mais nada, é melhor que vocês lembrem de tudo...

"_Não pode lembrar de tudo..."_

**Mina:** Hã? - ela olhou para os lados procurando pelo dono da voz que acabara de ouvir, percebeu que nenhuma das outras meninas haviam reagido, devia estar ficando doida mesmo.

**Artémis:** Não tenham medo de nós, sei que têm o presentimento de que já nos conhecem e que devem confiar...

Elas se entreolharam, todas ali achavam aquilo muito estranho. Ultimamente, tinham estranhas sensações, sonhos estranhos, não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

**Lua:** Dêem as mãos... - ao dar essa ordem, as garotas obedeceram – Você também Serena!

**Serena:** Tudo bem! - disse segurando nas mãos de Lita e Ami.

**Artémis:** Fechem os olhos...

Elas obedeceram as ordens deles. Ao fecharem os olhos, sentiram uma estranha energia invadir seus corpos, era como se flutuassem no meio do nada... Lua e Artémis emitiram fachos de luz dourada que atingiram as testas de cada uma das sailors, o símbolo da lua se formou para logo em seguida dar lugar aos símbolos de seus respectivos planetas.

Cada uma delas começou a ver na própria mente cenas das batalhas que enfrentaram juntas, de como haviam descoberto seus destinos como Sailors, seus objetivos... Suas dores... Tudo... Agora se lembravam de tudo. Simultaneamente, largaram suas mãos e tombaram no chão, havia sido um choque lembrar de tanta coisa em questão de segundos, suavam, estavam ofegantes.

**Mina:** Minha cabeça... - disse com a mão na testa, sua cabeça doía fortemente.

Então recobraram a memória...?

Todas ergueram suas cabeças para observarem de onde havia vindo aquela voz.

**Lita:** Quem está aí! - perguntou procurando localizar o indivíduo.

Ele começou a rir, as garotas procuravam olhar de onde vinha, até que Rei o localizou.

**Rei:** Está ali! - disse apontando para o telhado do templo.

Havia um homem lá... Parecia um rapaz que não aparentava ter mais de 17 anos, mas elas sabiam que aquilo provavelmente era apenas aparência, tinha um curto cabelo negro acompanhado de um belo par de olhos azuis a pele clara e trajava uma armadura azul-marinho.

Sou Tritão da regência de Netuno... - falou o rapaz.

**Ami:** E o que você quer?

**Tritão:** Dê seu palpite... Mercúrio...

**Artémis:** Meninas! Ele é um de nossos inimigos! - anunciou.

**Lita:** Poquê não disse antes?

**Serena:** Sabemos perfeitamente o que fazer... PELO PODER DO PRISMA LUUUNAAAR!

**Ami:** PELO PODER DE MERCÚRIO!

**Rei:** PELO PODER DE MARTE!

**Lita:**PELO PODER DE JÚPITER!

**Mina:** PELO PODER DE VÊNUS!

**Todas:** TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

**Tritão:** Isso será interessante... - disse observando a transformação das sailors enquanto sorria.

**S. Moon:** É bom estar pronto para nos enfrentar! - disse apontando para ele.

**Artémis:** _Dependendo do resultado desta luta, saberemos o que realmente precisa ser feito..._

**Tritão:** Que ousadia... Nem vou precisar de armas para acabar com vocês... - disse com desdén e saltando para a frente das garotas – Veremos do que são capazes de fazer.

**S. Marte:** Eu vou fazer isso... FOGO DE MARTE!

Uma rajada de fogo foi lançada contra o oponente, Tritão apenas ergueu a mão a frente de seu corpo, uma espécie de barreira feita de água surgiu cancelando assim o ataque.

**Tritão: **Isso não é o suficiente... Minha vez... - ele fez um movimento com o braço e de sua mão saiu um forte jato de água que jogou Sailor Marte longe tirando-a completamente de combate – É muito fraca mesmo...

**S. Júpiter:** Ora seu... TROVÃO DE JÚPITER!

**Tritão:** É idiotice... - ele mais uma vez lançou um forte jato de água que se confrontou com os relâmpagos de Lita, o ataque da sailor Júpiter não foi o suficiente – Água conduz eletricidade! - ele aumentou a potência de seu golpe concentrando toda a energia que Lita emitira e lançando-a contra ela.

Agora restavam apenas Serena, Ami e Mina. Artémis estava com os olhos arregalados, Lua se encontrava preocupada, aquilo estava rápido demais.

**Tritão:** Quem será a próxima?

**S. Moon:** TIARA LUNAR! - atacou sem cerimônia.

Tritão desviou facilmente saltando para um outro ponto do lugar.

**S. Mercúrio:** ESFERAS CONGELANTES DE MERCÚRIO!

**S. Vênus:** RAIO DE VÊNUS!

Os dois ataques foram quase que simultâneos, vindo de diferentes direções, Tritão riu com aquilo e desviou dos golpes facilmente. Concentrou uma pequena esfera de energia azul e o lançou contra Vênus que deu um salto e quase foi atingida, estava de joelhos agora, for a por pouco, lançou um olher para trás e constatou assustada uma pequena cratera ao seu lado.

**S. Vênus:** Céus!

**S. Moon:** Droga! Estou sem o meu prisma lunar! - reclamou irritada.

Um jato de fogo acompanhado de um raio elétrico atingiu Tritão pelas costas deixando-o irritado, o pegaram desprevenido.

**Tritão:** Malditas! - disse a Marte e Júpiter que retornavam ao combate um pouco feridas com os impactos dos golpes de Tritão.

Os olhos dele mudaram do azul escuro para um azul-piscina ao mesmo tempo que emitia um brilho sobrenatural, bolhas começaram a surgir ao seu redor, ele ergueu um dos braços e uma forte tempestade surgiu fazendo com que as garotas fossem levadas pelo vento e começassem a rodopiara no ar ao mesmo tempo que bolhas atingiam os seus corpos. Contudo, não eram bolhas quaiquer, era como se cada uma delas fosse um golpe de Tritão, como se fosse socos dados por ele, seus corpos doíam enquanto eram atingídas.

**Tritão:** Vou matá-las...

_Não deve fazer isso meu caro Tritão... Controle-se..._

**Tritão:** Mestre... - ele aos poucos começou a diminuir o ataque gradativamente.

_Volte Tritão, já chega por hoje..._

**Tritão:** Tiveram sorte... - disse suspendendo o ataque fazendo com que as Sailors despencassem no chão – Nos veremos de novo e dessa vez... Não haverá misericórdia para qualquer um que proteja os humanos!

E dizendo isso, o misteriosos guerreiro desapareceu no meio de um pequeno tufão que surgira no chão. Lua e Artémis correram na direção das meninas muito preocupados.

**Lua:** Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! - ela correu na direção de Serena que estava bastante machucada no chão.

Todas elas aos poucos deixaram de ser sailors e ficaram caídas no chão por algum tempo até que se recuperaram o suficiente para se levantarem. Ambas se sentiam derrotadas, os ferimentos iam muito além do físico, cada uma delas sentia dores mais profundas... Um novo inimigo... Bem mais forte e provavelmente Tritão era apenas um subordinado.

**Serena:** Lua... O que era ele...? - perguntou enquanto se sentava no chão.

**Lua:** É como ele disse: Tritão da Regência de Netuno, ele é um tipo de soldado...

**Ami:** Apenas um soldado... Forte daquele jeito...

**Rei:** Imagino como são os mais fortes... - disse com a mão na barriga, era visível que ainda sentia dores.

**Mina:** Por quê ele não nos matou?

**Artémis: **Provavelmente porque seu mestre seja lá quem for não quis assim?

**Meninas:** Como assim seja lá quem for? - perguntaram ligeiramente surpresas.

**Artémis:** É uma longa história... Explico quando estivermos a caminho...

**Lua:** Artémis! - disse correndo e ficando a frente dele.

**Artémis: **Não temos outra escolha Lua... O poder de vocês está num nível muito baixo e além do mais os transformadores estão com baixa energia.

**Mina:** Nós é que não somos fortes o suficiente... - disse desanimada com a mão direita apoiada sobre o ombro esquerdo.

**Artémis:** Isso não é verdade...- disse aproximando-se da garota – Só precisam aprender a lhe dar com esse tipo de poder.

**Lita:** Artémis, o que você quis dizer com "quando estivermos a caminho"? - perguntou lembrando-se da frase que o gato proferira instantes atrás.

**Serena:** Por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Alquimista? - perguntou.

**Lua (surpresa):** Como sabe?

**Serena:** A rainha Serenity apareceu pra mim num sonho, disse que precisaríamos da ajuda de um tal Alquimista pra restaurar os trasnformadores e os nossos poderes, falou que com toda certeza encontraríamos ele na Grécia. - falou meio confusa – Não entendi muita coisa, quem é esse cara?

**Artémis:** Se a rainha lhe disse para irmos a Grécia, então iremos para lá!

**Lita:** Como vamos fazer isso?

**Artémis:** Temos que esperar um sinal... Apenas isso...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

_Star Hill, Grécia..._

Era uma noite bela para os gregos, contudo, para um certo homem que observava a maneira como as estrelas estavam se comportando, aquilo não era bom sinal.

**Homem:** Mais uma vez... Depois de tantos séculos... - falava analizando um pergaminho e lançando olhares para o céu. - Sim, não posso estar errado, embora eu queira isso...

Estava numa espécie de altar, naquela área do templo, não havia teto algum sendo assim possível observar o céu a noite e pela luz das estrelas perceber qual era o destino reservado a humanidade. No altar de pedra estavam vários pergaminhos dispostos, cada um deles tinha algo diferente, gravuras, escrituras, alguns bem mofados, rasgados, visivelmente antigos e também alguns livros.

**Homem:** Já descobri do que se trata... - disse analizando outro pergaminho que continha um gravura de uma mulher que segurava o que parecia ser um cristal na autura do peito.

A mulher tinha o aspecto de um anjo, trajava um longo vestido no estilo grego antigo, sorria ao mesmo tempo que derramava uma lágrima, o cristal em sua mão na altura do peito deveria representar algo que para o observador ainda não era claro, no fundo da imagem havia uma Lua crescente.

**Homem:** Parece ser Selene a deusa lunar... - disse observando a mulher na gravura - Assim como Athena selou os expectros, Selene também selou um outro exército tão ou mais podereso do que os de Hades... - deixou de observar o pergaminho, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os céus – Então é isso... Contudo, não poderei fazer muita coisa...

Baixou a cabeça desanimado e continuou a analizar os pergaminhos na esperança de que descobrisse algo de útil, talvez ele não pudesse fazer muita coisa, mas talvez Selene sendo uma deusa, tivesse tomado alguma precaução para caso de um dia aquilo acontecer, ele só precisava descobrir qual...

_C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A _

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**_

Alquimista? Quem será ele? Será humano? A situação começa a piorar, pouco a pouco as coisas começam a ser reveladas. Uma pequena mudança de planos adia a viagem para a Grécia, afinal, as sailors moon também tem família e não sabem quanto tempo ficarão fora! Enquanto preparam a viagem, a situação começa a mudar de figura e um outro problema paralelo surge, terão tempo para resolver essa situação? Ou não será tudo estratégia do inimigo? Forças ocultas existem para o bem e para o mal... Não percam o próximo episódio de Domínio da Lua... **_Seqüestros_**, e eu estarei aqui para contar a vocês!

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

**_Momento da Autora_**

Olá pessoas! Desculpem pela demora... Pc no prego e sem Net em casa é foda, não postei esse capítulo há três dias por um motivo muito nobre, provas...A propósito, Bado, como foi na prova de Física? Hehehehehehehe... Apesar de tudo, postei esse capítulo no tempo combinado né? Afinal, ficou marcado de no mínimo 5 e no máximo 15 dias para as atualizações e acho que não quebrei essa regra estabelecida, meu calendário mental é meio desregulado e costumo me perder com datas...

Encontrei um site para baixar os eps de Sailor Moon, vou rever a série Classic e as outras! Isso vai me ajudar a encaixar as outras sailors em sagas futuras. E mais uma coisa, a risca que vou seguir aqui é das personagens apresentadas na série Classic já que é um Universo Alternativo e por causa daquela coisa todas de dublagem, as personalidades foram um pouco alteradas (foi o que li numa revista) portanto, vou fazer do jeito que elas era na Classic, ou seja, uma Serena mais brincalhona e preocupada com o seu dever como Sailor, uma Ami mais esperta, Rei mais "esquentada", Lita mais durona e Mina "ainda" séria (na fase Classic até onde eu me lembre ela era um exmplo a ser seguido, depois da fase R ela "despirocou"), é dessa maneira que me lembro das personagens, acho que não devo me preocupar tanto por ser Universo Alternativo. Não vou descaracterizar nenhuma, caso alguma característica mude (como vai acontecer em alguns casos) será por fatores ocorrido no Fic (qualquer um muda da água pro vinho quando algo acontece), isso vale não só para Sailor Moon, vale também para outros que irão sugir.

Bem, ainda não é necessário, mas titia Minako aqui quando necessário, vai lançar uma luz e ajudar com o quebra cabeça. É o momento cultural para ajudar vocês a entenderem certas coisas da mitologia que irei utilizar em todas as sagas, não só da Grega como egípicia, japonesa, romana entre outras. Agora vamos as respostas a qualquer sinal de vida que tenha surgido.

**Athena (via e-mail):** Bem, nem me pergunte porque você não conseguiu me mandar um review, mas pelo menos mandou sua opinião por e-mail! Acho que minha falta de sorte é contagiosa... Quanto a sua pergunta em relação a "quem é o Alquimista", acho que algumas pessoas devem ter sacado ou estão na dúvida, vou dar uma pista : não é um personagem que me pertence! Hehehehehehe... Ajudei? Tem mais, é de um anime conhecido! E vejamos... Não existe muitas informações a respeito do "lado" Alquimista dele, encontrei por acaso em um site, no anime do qual ele faz parte, em momento nenhum cita-se que ele é um Alquimista, quando descobri isso, achei que seria melhor do quê usar um termo pelo qual qualquer um iria identificá-lo... Acho que num ajudou

°-°; (?)

**Bado (via e-mail):** Faz um cadastro no site cara! Você não viu minha resposta no capítulo anterior? Só pra me certificar dessa vez... VAI TER CDZ! Pronto! É por essas e outras que não posso enrolar muito com Domínio da Lua, acho que vai ter em torno de dez capítulos e pretendo publicá-la até Agosto (com uma média de um capítulo para cada dez dias acho que dá...) se for desse jeito, acho que daqui pro próximo ano cavaleiros aparece! Mas eu preciso continuar viva até lá! Por tanto, colabore, ok?

Por hoje é só pessoal!


	4. Sequestros

Esse capítulo vai ser dividido em dois, a primeira parte é um especial denominado** _"contos do passado"_**, é para se entender algumas coisas... A segunda parte, é um capítulo de Domínio da Lua normal, é por esse motivo que acho que esse capítulo será consideravelmente longo, para compensar a demora em relação a atualização que acabou atrasando por conta de provas e trabalhos da escola, estou postando esse ENORME capítulo para compensar. Tenham uma boa leitura e prestem atenção nos detalhes que irão aparecer e tentem descobrir quais são os personagens de que estou falando! Quanto a contos do passado, como o nome sugere, aconteceu no passado oras! É um tipo de especial ou complemento que servirá para vocês entenderem desde já alguns acontecimentos dos capítulos futuros, vejo vocês lá embaixo!

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X**

_**OS GUARDIÕES DO UNIVERSO**_

_**(especial contos dos passado)**_

Voltou ao seu templo, sentando em seu trono... Estava cansado... Todos preocupavam-se com ele, ultimamente saía durante a noite, eram poucos os cavaleiros que haviam percebido, mesmo assim, estavam preocupados com "vossa excelência".

¬ ¬ ¬: O que eu vou fazer... A quem posso recorrer... É cedo demais... - falou com a mão apoiada no rosto.

Suas preocupações eram muitas ultimamente, acabara de descobrir que uma desgraça se aproximava, talvez levasse anos para que acontecesse, contudo, não podia deixar de ficar preocupado. O pior de tudo, é que ele sabia que havia um poder maligno por perto, esperando o momento certo para atacar.

¬ ¬ ¬: Pode significar minha vida o que vou fazer... Mas... - falou pensativo, de qualquer forma, precisava ter alguém de confiança.

Um garoto entrou no salão e foi em direção ao seu superior, ajoelhou-se perante o mestre. Era apenas um menino de uns oito anos, tinha olhos azuis e um curto cabelo lilás, num tom bem claro, poderia-se jurar que se tratava de uma menina por conta de suas feições pacíficas e ligeiramente delicadas.

**Garoto: **O que deseja mestre? - falou ainda curvado perante o superior.

¬ ¬ ¬: Tenho uma missão especial para você... - falou, o garoto arregalou os olhos de tamanha surpresa.

**Garoto:** Mas eu sou muito novo para uma missão... - retrucou um pouco duvidoso, por dentro o menino até que estava feliz.

O homem aproximou-se do garoto, ajoelhou-lhe para poder encarar o menino. O mestre deu um sorriso a seu aprendiz ao mesmo tempo que acariciou sua cabeça.

**¬ ¬ ¬:** Você é tão jovem... Apenas um menino... Mas sabe que tem um dever como futuro cavaleiro de Athena, eu quero que você se afaste do santuário...

**Garoto:** Mas porquê mestre! - perguntou muito surpreso com o pedido dele, não queria se afastar do santuário, gostava muito daquele lugar.

¬ ¬ ¬:Me escute, já lhe ensinei o básico, agora terá que desenvolver seus poderes sozinho... - falou acariciando o rosto do garoto, algumas lágrimas começavam a brotar na face da criança que não entendia ao certo o que acontecia.

**Garoto:** Mestre... - falou enquanto lágrimas silenciosas deslisavam por sua face.

**¬ ¬ ¬:** Me escute, preciso que você saia do santuário ainda esta noite, aconteça o que acontecer, não retorne, está entendendo? É importante que você não esteja aqui no santuário, preciso de alguém de confiança.

**Garoto:** Entendi mestre. - falou tristemente baixando a cabeça. - Mas... Ficarei sozinho...? - perguntou ligeiramente preocupado, seu mestre mais uma vez deu um sorriso

¬ ¬ ¬:Talvez, não agora... Mandarei Kasumi levar você, vai depender da disposição dela.

Nesse momento, surgiu uma jovem que deveria ter pelo menos uns 15 anos de idade, como toda amazona, utilizava uma máscara, um colanvinho acompanhado de uma meia-calça negra, o lenço que ficava preso em sua cintura era vermelho,seu cabelo era cumprido e ondulado, variava entre o vermelho e o vinho. Ela deu um leve sorriso para o garoto.

**Garoto:** Quem é ela? - perguntou curioso, já vira a garota algumas vezes no santuário

¬ ¬ ¬:Essa é a senhorita Kasumi Karen, levará você para longe do santuário. - explicou apontando para a garota

**Kasumi:** Tem certeza quanto a esse menino? - perguntou analizando o garoto.

**¬ ¬ ¬:** Sim, por ser uma criança, é o único em que posso confiar... E mais uma coisa Kasumi... Leve a armadura também...

**Kasumi:** Quem sou eu para negar ordens. - falou, por baixo de sua máscara deu um leve sorriso enquanto fechava os olhos e baixava a cabeça – Fui mandada em missão para o santuário e estou sob sua tutela, tenho que obedecê-lo de qualquer maneira... - ela virou-se para o garotinho e lhe deu um sorriso – Venha comigo, vamos preparar sua viagem.

**Garoto:** Mas já?

**Kasumi:** É, teremos que partir ainda essa noite... - falou um pouco séria e em seguida encarou o mestre – Foi isso o que me avisaram, que será essa noite, vou cuidar do garoto, mas quero que se cuide também mestre.

¬ ¬ ¬:Pode deixar Kasumi, eu vou me cuidar...

**Kasumi:** Vamos! - disse dando a mão para o garotinho que a seguiu para fora da sala. - Como você me deve respeito, deverá me chamar de Kasumi, qual é seu nome?

**Garoto:** Meu nome é Mú... - falou enquanto era levado de volta para os locais de treinamento.

O garoto voltou para seu dormitório a pedido de Kasumi, ele deveria descansar, pois partiriam à noite sem que ninguém percebesse, como se fosse algum tipo de fuga, o que de fato era. Ele tomou um banho, voltou para seu dormitório e começou a organizar a roupa da viagem.

Quanto a Kasumi, esta ficou andando pelo santuário, como se procurasse alguém ou alguma resposta. Estava preocupada, jamais imaginara que pudesse ter tantos problemas com seu "estágio" no santuário, como uma devida amazona, usava uma máscara e se encontrava sentada em uma pedra observando o pôr-do-sol grego. A garota notou a presença de alguém, mas não se preocupou tanto, sabia quem era.

**Kasumi:** Eu sei que é você... - disse dando um leve sorriso – Não vai vir falar comigo?

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Já era noite, estava na hora, com muita cautela, o pequeno Mú pegou sua sacola com o que precisaria para a viagem e apanhou uma maçã que havia num cesto. Andou de fininho pelo lugar, abriu a janela e pulou para o lado de fora, foi movimentando-se com cuidado pelo mato que cercava a casa, ao certificar-se que estava a uma distância considerável pôr-se a correr pelo matagal com cuidado, não poderia ser visto.

Após alguns minutos chegou no lugar marcado, o céu começara a fechar e uma tempestade caía agora. Entrou numa caverna, o local combinado, Kasumi estava lá esperando-o.

**Kasumi:** Que bom que você é pontual... - falou num certo tom de ironia.

**Mú:** Me perdoe Kasumi, é que uma tempestade começou a cair... - disse ofegante e cansado pela corrida que fizera, olhou melhor o lugar que era iluminado por uma única fogueira, havia uma caixa ao lado da jovem, caixa esta que refletia a luz das chamas iluminando ainda mais o lugar, o menino não acreditou no que via – A armadura de Áries! - falou surpreso enquanto arregalava os olhos – Você roubou a armadura!

**Kasumi:** Ei, ei moleque, não me confuda, estou cumprindo ordens... - disse dando uns tapinhas na cabeça de Mú – Vamos logo garoto...

Mú começou a acompanhar Kasumi até o que parecia ser o fundo da caverna, um forte raio caiu do lado de fora, sem saber porque, começou a sentir uma angústia...Mú teve o desejo de voltar, sentia o cosmo de seu mestre enfraquecer aos poucos.

**Kasumi** Onde você pensa que vai? - disse agarrando o menino pelo braço e puxando-o.

**Mú:** Me solta! O mestre precisa de mim! ME LARGA!

Kasumi deu um tapa no garoto para que ele se acalmasse, Mú virou o rosto, levou a pequena mão até a marca vermelha que agora estava estampada em sua face.

**Kasumi:** Escute, caso não se lembre das palavras de seu mestre, ele disse mais ou menos o seguinte "_Aconteça o que acontecer, não retorne tão cedo ao santuário"_, você ouviu com seus próprios ouvidos, temos que ir Mú... - ela abaixou-se e abraçou o garoto – Me perdoe, sei como está se sentindo, mas não podemos voltar para ajudá-lo. - disse derramando algumas lágrimas – Vamos, precisa ser forte...

Mú deu uma última olhada na direção da colina que dava um acesso secreto a sala do mestre, respirou fundo e começou a seguir Kasumi pela passagem secreta cujo ele desconhecia onde iria dar...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Vôou pela força do golpe que recebera, chocou-se violentamente contra uma coluna que havia no templo, caiu no chão, tentou erguer-se para recuperar-se da queda.

**¬ ¬ ¬:** Continua forte apesar da idade mestre... - falou indo em direção ao oponente com um certo sorriso maligno no rosto, parecia que o próprio demônio havia se apoderado do corpo do rapaz.

**Mestre:** De todos no santuário, você era o último que pensei que me trairia... - disse ofegante enquanto passava a mão no rosto limpando o sangue que escapara da boca – Como...?

**Rapaz:**Hehehehehe... Essa é a vantagem de ser um santo sabe? Ninguém suspeita de você!

**Mestre:** O que está acontecendo? Poderei ajudá-lo, diga-me o que quer!

**Rapaz:** O mundo...

**Mestre:** Está fora de si... Pare de agir assim garoto! Está possuído, tente se controlar!

**Rapaz:** Não adianta...

**Mestre:** Vai se arrepender se fizer uma besteira... - falou como se implorasse por piedade.

O rapaz deu uma risada maligna que ecoou pelo lugar, começou a concentrar sua energia, o mestre reergueu-se mais uma vez para lutar.

_**Mestre:** Kasumi... Estou confiando em você, Mú e Dohko... Cavaleiros... Protejam Athena..._

Os dois começaram a correr na direção um do outro, um confronto começou, ambos se movimentavam a uma velocidade surpreendente enquanto iam destruindo o lugar. Contudo, um deles estava em ampla desvantagem e acabou sendo atingido mais uma vez.

_**Mestre:** Não posso morrer... - _pensou enquanto mais uma vez caía, já estava praticamente sem forças, despencou no chão e arrastou-se formando um pequeno caminho de destruição, ficou caído sem fazer nenhum movimento – Athena... - sussurrou tentando erguer-se – Não posso morrer agora... Não com o que se aproxima...

**Rapaz:** Ainda está vivo? - falou enquanto se aproximava do oponente que se encontrava praticamente sem forças no chão – Já chega... Vou matá-lo de uma vez... - ele começou a concentrar uma energia em suas mãos.

**Mestre:** Humft...Humft... Não pode fazer isso... Quem protegerá Athena...? Me escute... Em treze anos...

**Rapaz:** Não se preocupe... Athena morrerá muito em breve... Poderá cuidar dela...No inferno... EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICAAAA!

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X -_

_**(Domínio da Lua)**_

_**Episódio 3: Seqüestros**_

_No presente..._

O sinal tocou, já era hora de sair da escola e ir para casa, contudo, nem todos os alunos faziam isso, a maioria costumava se encontrar com colegas que estudavam em outros colégios a fim de bater um papo e se divertir e era exatamente isso que um certo grupo de garotas ia fazer, iriam se encontrar no templo Hikawa como faziam há uma semana desde que haviam recobrado a memória. Rei já chegara no templo e trocara de roupa, aquela velha roupa de sacerdotiza, varria o templo calmamente para poder enganar a ansiedade foi quando um garotinho, muito baixo por sinal apareceu, tinha os cabelos castanhos, usava um uniforme colegial que era composto por uma calça verde e uma blusa branca acompanhada de uma gravada.

**Garotinho:** Boa tarde Rei!

**Rei**: Boa tarde Oyamada! Como vai? - cumprimentou

**Oyamada**: Estou bem,obrigado, varrendo o templo?

**Rei:** Sim, estou um pouco atarefada, ultimamente muitas pessoas têm vindo até aqui. - explicou referindo-se as amigas

**Oyamada**: Provavelmente pra pedir proteção... É estranho né? - comentou

**Rei:** O quê? - perguntou sem entender o comentário do garoto.

**Oyamada:** Esses desaparecimentos que tão acontecendo pela cidade. - explicou

**Rei:** Desaparecimentos? - a princípio achou estranho, mas talvez fosse alguma pista.

**Oyamada:** Não tenho tempo de ver o noticiário, mas estão comentando por aí que há alguns dias crianças têm desaparecido, então achei que o aumento de pessoas vindo ao templo era pra pedir proteção para seus filhos.

**Rei (pensativa):** Eu não sabia disso... - falou com a mão no queixo, aquilo era um problema. - O que mais você sabe?

**Oyamada:** Até onde eu sei é que bastante gente já sumiu, contudo, como foram em diferentes lugares, ninguém ainda tá tomando providências... - o baixinho suspirou – Só vão fazer algo quando for tarde demais... É sempre assim, que pena que a Sailor Moon e suas amigas nunca mais apareceram, elas jamais permitiriam que isso acontecesse...

**Rei:** Tenho certeza que as Sailors Moon vão resolver esse problema. - falou com a mão na cabeça do garoto.

**Oyamada:** É, elas só estavam desaparecidas por que não tinha nenhum problema grave para elas resolverem, agora que isso tá acontecendo com toda certeza as Sailors Moon vão descobrir e encontrar essas crianças! - disse um animado garoto com um dos punhos fechados.

**Rei:** É assim que se fala! Por via das dúvidas, é melhor ter cuidado por onde anda, ouviu?

**Oyamada**: Claro, eu sei me cuidar Rei, vou ter cuidado, tenho que ir agora, tchauzinho! - disse acenando e logo em seguida começou a correr

**Rei:** Tchau! - disse e em seguida encarou o chão pensativa – _Talvez seja coisa do nosso inimigo... De qualquer forma é um problema que precisa ser resolvido, vou falar com as meninas hoje._

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Mina andava na direção do templo Hikawa juntamente com Artémis, procurava não falar com ele já que haviam muitas pessoas por perto, principalmente estudantes. O dia estava quente, muitos jovens estavam reunidos em grupos conversando a respeito de diversos assuntos, Mina aproximou-se de um carrinho de sorvete.

**Mina:** Acho que não tem nenhum problema se eu parar um pouquinho pra tomar um sorvete! - falou animada enquanto Artémis a olhava com reprovação.

**Artémis:** Devemos ir! - resmungou, Mina não lhe deu atenção, estava com muita vontade de tomar um sorvete.

**Mina:** Não se preocupe, eu vou a reunião, tomo um sorvete agora, se eu for correndo chego bem na hora marcada! Confie em mim... - disse enquanto procurava a bolsinha com o dinheiro dentro da mochila – Um de chocolate, por favor! - pediu ao homem que estava no carrinho de sorvete.

O homem lhe entregou o sorvete, Mina percorreu o olhar pelo lugar procurando um canto para se sentar até que encontrou um banco que não tinha nenhum grupo de estudantes que pudesse lhe incomodar, não poderia atrasar-se, contudo, havia um garoto. O menino parecia um pouco triste e confuso.

**Menino:** _Será que tem alguma coisa a ver...? - _pensava

**Mina:** Olá, conlicença, posso me sentar aqui? - perguntou com um sorriso amigável no rosto, o menino apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Começou a tomar seu sorvete despreocupada enquanto Artémis se sentou ao seu lado, o menino a observou um pouco assustado, engoliu em seco por algum motivo.

**Mina:** Você tá se sentindo bem? - perguntou ao perceber que o garoto aparentava não estar se sentindo bem..

**Menino:** T-tô b-bem. - gaguejou.

**Mina:** Quer um sorvete? Eu compro pra você! - não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas não gostava de ver ninguém triste, principalmente se era uma criança.

**Menino: **N-não p-precisa. - disse balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Mina reparou melhor o garoto, tinha quase certeza que já o vira em algum lugar, pelo uniforme que usava, dava para perceber que estudava numa excelente escola particular o que significava que ou o menino era muito esperto e ganhara uma bolsa ou que sua família nadava em dinheiro. Pela aparência, deveria ter entre nove e onze anos de idade, tinha a pele morena, além de um longo e rebelde cabelo negro.

**Mina:** Como se chama?

O garoto pareceu se assustar, levantou repentinamente, deu alguns passos para trás meio temeroso, como se estivesse tomando algum tipo de precaução.

**Menino:** Não vou cair na sua armadilha! - falou desafiadoramente e em seguida saiu correndo.

**Mina:** Eu hein, quê que houve?

**Artémis:** Isso sem dúvida é estranho. - falou enquanto piscava os olhos.

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Meia hora depois, todas estavam devidamente reunidas no templo Hikawa para mais uma vez debater o problema, já fazia uma semana desde que haviam recuperado a memória e sido atacadas por Tritão e nada mais acontecera o que era realmente estranho.

**Lita:** Essa situação me deixa preocupada... - falou pensativa – O inimigo não está fazendo nada!

**Lua:** Isso é verdade, devem estar tramando alguma coisa realmente grandiosa.

**Rei:** Ou estão agindo e ainda não percebemos. - sugeriu lembrando-se do que Oyamada havia lhe dito.

**Serena:** Mas o que poderiam estar fazendo?

**Ami:** Qualquer coisa ruim que esteja sendo muito bem elaborada.

**Mina:** Ei, eu tava pensando, e esse tal de alquimista que vocês falaram na semana passada, o que ele é na realidade? - perguntou lembrando-se do assunto.

**Artémis:** Um alquimista ora!

**Todas:** _Gota geral..._

**Artémis:** Tudo bem, ele é um tipo de mago ou coisa parecida que poderá nos ajudar com os transformadores...

**Lita:** Como assim ajudar com os transformadores? - ela fez a pergunta a qual todas queriam saber a resposta.

**Artémis:** Bem é que...

**Lua:** Existe a possibilidade do poder dos transformadores não ser o suficiente, caso isso ocorra, devemos encontrar esse Alquimista. - explicou.

**Mina:** Não deveríamos logo procura-lo? Devemos saber onde ele vive caso precisemos...

**Artémis:** Não se preocupem, sei exatamente onde encontrá-lo agora, ele está na Grécia, não deve ter saído de lá durante todo esse tempo.

**Serena:** Aí meu deus! Como faremos para ir até a Grécia! - perguntou de forma quase desesperada.

**Lua (gota):** Teletransporte...

**Ami:** Mesmo assim, quando formos a Grécia, não saberemos quanto tempo deveremos ficar lá, não é? Porquê precisaremos encontrar esse Alquimista e perguntar muitas coisas a ele. - falou um pouco pensativa.

**Artémis:** Isso é verdade, uma vez que façamos a visita, poderemos demorar mais que o previsto... - refletiu fazendo com que as meninas ficassem mais desanimadas.

**Lita:** É verdade, dentro de uma semana e meia começará as férias de Verão! Podemos aproveitar e dar alguma desculpa! O que acham? - sugeriu.

**Ami:** Parece uma boa idéia... - falou pensativa.

**Lua:** Além do mais, precisaremos nos preparar para a batalha e passando dois meses de treinamento e preparação deverá ser mais que o suficiente! - falou animada.

**Garotas:** Hã?

**Serena:** Treinamento?

**Lua:** Isso mesmo!

**Mina:** Mas...

**Lua:** TÃO PENSANDO O QUÊ! VOCÊS ESTÃO FRACAS DEMAIS PRA ENFRENTAREM TRITÃO E OS OUTROS! - esganiçou a gata esbanjando "simpatia".

**Rei:** Isso é verdade, estamos muito abaixo do nível de Tritão e duvido muito que ele seja um dos mais fortes...

**Artémis:** Está absolutamente certa Rei. - falou um pouco preocupado, ele sabia muito bem que existiam guerreiros bem mais fortes que Tritão.

**Mina:** Então, temosduas semanas pra inventar uma boa desculpa pros nossos pais, não?

**Ami:** Acho que isso vai ser o problema...

**Lua:** Eles não precisam saber o que está acontecendo, basta inventarem que vai ter um acampamento de verão organizado pela escola!

**Ami:** Vamos ter encrencas se descobrirem... - falou, era verdade, não seria nada difícil para os pais das meninas descobrirem que tudo não passava de uma mentira.

**Mina:** Sem contar no detalhe de que não encontraremos ele assim que pisarmos na Grécia, não é verdade? - falou um pouco preocupada, todos os presentes concordaram com a cabeça – Onde vamos ficar hospedadas enquanto procuramos por ele?

(Gota geral)

**Rei:** Isso é uma boa pergunta...

**Serena (lágrimas torrenciais):** Aí! Eu não acredito nisso! Nós vamos pra um país estrangeiro pra cumprir uma missão de salvamento mundial e não temos patrocinador!

Aquilo deixou todos preocupados, de fato, tinham inúmeros problemas. Primeiro, precisavam dar uma boa desculpa para os pais e mesmo que conseguissem isso, ainda tinham que descolar um "patrocinador". Ficaram caladas durante um tempo, cada uma pensando em algo, refletindo sobre o que deveria ser feito, foi quando Rei lembrou-se de algo.

**Rei:** É verdade! - falou tão repentinamente que surpreendeu as amigas.

**Serena:** O que foi Rei? Descobriu uma solução para nossos problemas?

**Rei:** Na verdade não... É mais um problema... - ao dizer isso, todos imediatamente despencaram no chão com gotas nas cabeças, mais um problema?

**Serena:** O que é agora? - disse levantando-se com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Rei:** É que hoje depois que cheguei da escola... - começou a narrar sua rápida conversa com Oyamada, todos ouviam atentamente, principalmente Lua e Artémis -... Achei que de repente pudesse ter algo a ver com nosso inimigo, mesmo sem ter certeza disso, acho que deveríamos investigar por precaução.

**Artémis:** Concordo com você, de fato, devemos averiguar o que realmente está acontecendo.

**Mina (com a cabeça baixa, desanimada e mais uma gota):** Mais um problema para resolvermos...

**_ X -X - X - X - X - X - X – Flash-Back - X - X - X - X - X - X – X_**

**Mina:** Como se chama?

O garoto pareceu se assustar, levantou repentinamente, deu alguns passos para trás meio temeroso, como se estivesse tomando algum tipo de precaução.

**Menino:** Não vou cair na sua armadilha! - falou desafiadoramente e em seguida saiu correndo.

_**X -X - X - X - X - X - X – Fim do Flash-Back - X - X - X - X - X - X – X**_

**Mina:** Deve ter sido por isso! - comentou, todas voltaram-se para ela.

**Lita:** Isso o quê? - perguntou piscando os olhos sem entender.

**Mina:** Aquele menino no parque, quando eu tava tomando sorvete, lembra Artémis? - o gato pensou por um tempo e em seguida balançou a cabeça positivamente – Ele disse "Não vou cair na sua armadilha!"

**Rei:** Então esse garoto deve saber de alguma coisa! - sugeriu, Mina acenou com a cabeça.

**Mina:** Posso tentar encontrá-lo amanhã, o vi no parque, a caminho da escola...

**Ami:** Já demos um passo, com certeza esse menino deve saber de algo, Mina, você fica encarregada de falar com ele. - falou Ami assumindo a possição que sempre assumia: a de estrategista - Rei, você tenta falar com esse tal de Oyamada ou conseguir alguma informação através das pessoas que frequentam o templo!

**Rei:** Pode deixar!

**Ami:** Vou ver o que posso fazer em relação a desculpa que devemos dar aos nossos pais, sei que não é certo enganá-los, mas nesse caso não tem outro jeito...

**Lita:** E quanto a mim e a Serena? - perguntou, detestava ficar sem fazer nada.

**Ami:** Acho que vocês duas devem coletar informações por enquanto, também acho que deveríamos nos dividir pela cidade, temos duas semanaspara resolver esse problema.

**Lita:** Tomara que seja apenas uma gangue ou coisa do tipo...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Um homem acabara de chegar com seu carro, entrou no prédio acompanhado de uma mulher que parecia ser sua secretária, além dela, haviam alguns homens que carregavam consigo pranchetas com inúmeras anotações. O grupo andava pelo corredor de um prédio, era a sede do governo japonês que estava ali, entraram no elevador, agora poderiam conversar sem serem incomodados.

**Senhor:** Quantos? - perguntou o homem mais velho do grupo.

Tratava-se de um senhor de idade, no mínimo 50 a 60 anos, era um pouco baixo e gordo, segurava uma bengala e usava uma roupa num estilo um tanto que antigo, chapéu e um conjunto de roupas sociais bege.

**Secretária:** Por enquanto trinta... Em diferentes regiões de Tóquio... - falou a única mulher presente.

Esta usava uma tradicional roupa, contudo, seu cabelo estava solto e não preso em um coque como se costuma fazer. Um conjunto de roupa social vinho, saia na autura dos joelhos, blusa social, em fim, acompanhado de uma meia calça preta. Tinha um cabelo em tom púrpura (meio roxo escuro, sabe?).

**Senhor:** Trinta... - sussurrou.

**Secretária:** E a tendência é aumentar. - falou seriamente.

O velho levantou a cabeça e encarou o teto do elevador por alguns instantes.

**Senhor:** Apenas em Tóquio? - perguntou temendo a resposta, embora quase tivesse certeza.

**Secretária:** Ainda não recebemos os relatórios dos nossos informantes, mas ao que tudo indica, a maioria das vítimas parece ser de Tóquio.

**Homem:** O que faremos Sr? - perguntou um dos homens que os acompanhava na "comitiva". - Se continuar dessa maneira...?

**Homem 2:** Já estamos selecionando recrutas para uma possível missão de resgate, Sr! - falou o que aparentava ser um general ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

**Senhor: **Infelizmente, acho que esse é um caso que nenhum de nossos recrutas será capaz de resolver... - falou um pouco preocupado.

**Homem:** Mas e os cavaleiros de Aço, senhor?

**Senhor:** Eles não são de nossa jurisdição, mesmo porquê, são fracos demais, precisamos de alguém realmente capacitado, sem contar no pequeno detalhe de que agora pertencem a Graad... Katsuragi!

**Secretária:** Sim!

**Senhor:** Recolha os relatórios de que precisamos e ligue para o coronel Mustang, preciso falar com ele.

**Katsuragi:** O Mustang? - perguntou ligeiramente surpresa com o pedido do Chefe – Quer falar mesmo com o Mustang?

**Senhor:** Sim, preciso falar algo com ele... Sei que vai ser difícil encontrá-lo e estabelecer algum tipo de contato, mas quero que tente localizá-lo. - pediu num tom mais calmo transmitindo a seriedade e a urgência do pedido que fazia.

**Katusuragi:** Vou tentar fazer isso...

Finalmente o elevador parou, chegando no subsolo, eles saíram adentrando num verdadeiro quartel general, haviam inúmeros computadores e pessoas analizando diversos tipos de dados. Mapas, informações de relevo, fotos via satélite, qualquer coisa que se possa imaginar estava sendo cuidadosamente analizada.

Um homem aproximou-se correndo com alguns papéis em mãos, este parecia um cientista.

**Cientista:** Senhor, senhor, venha ver isso! - disse balançando as mãos contendo alguns papéis.

Eles correram, acompanhando o homem que os recepcionara daquela maneira. Ficaram frente a frente com o computador principal, o cientista digitou alguns dados na tela e logo apareceu uma imagem da própria Terra.

**Cientista:** Veja senhor, as barreiras estão falhando! - falou tremendamente preocupado e temeroso.

**Katsuragi:** Isso é ruim... Há anos as barreiras não falham...

**Cientista:** E não é só a barreira da Terra, veja! - ele digitou mais algumas informações exibindo dessa vez a superfície da lua. - A barreira da Lua também está com algumas falhas, isso faz com que uma das barreiras da Terra seja influenciada!

**Senhor:** Isso é ruim... Não podemos fazer nada em relação a barreira lunar, mas... Acho que podemos tentar fazer algo em relação a outra barreira que está falhando... Quanto tempo temos?

**Cientista:** Estamos calculando, como se trata de duas barreira, é impossível definir se as mesmas estão entrando em processo de fusão. - falou muito preocupado.

**Katsuragi:** Duas barreiras falhando e em processo de fusão... É, agora entendo o porquê de você querer falar com o Mustang...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

No dia seguinte, já era hora de sair da escola. Mina correu em disparada sem nem se despedir de suas colegas, passou rapidamente por Artémis no portão, este correu para acompanhá-la.

**Artémis:** Porquê a pressa? - perguntou enquanto corria.

**Mina:** Preciso encontrar aquele garoto no parque, esqueceu? - explicou enquanto corria.

Não demorou muito e os dois já se encontravam no parque, ela parou de correr, estava exausta e ofegava. Após recuperar-se um pouco, olhou a sua volta procurando pelo menino do dia anterior, não conseguia encontrá-lo.

**Mina:** Droga! Acho que ele não veio hoje... - disse um pouco desanimada.

**Artémis:** Porquê não pergunta para algumas pessoas? De repente alguém o conhece...- sugeriu.

**Mina:** Boa idéia!

Mina começou a procurar informações com inúmeras pessoas, sorveteiros, pipoqueiros, vendedores de balão...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X_

Serena estava andando com Lua pelas ruas, ia em direção ao fliperama, não havia lugar melhor para encontrar um bando de colegiais que soubesse de alguma coisa a respeito desses tais desaparecimentos. Serena entrou no lugar que aquela hora estava lotado de garotos que saíam das escolas mais próximas, além de possuir inúmeros video-games, o local agora possuía várias mesas, não para lanche e sim para jogos, a mais nova mania dos jovens : monstros de duelo.

O jogo fazia cada vez mais sucesso e sua popularidade havia aumentado consideravelmente desde um torneio realizado por uma grande empresa. Além das mesas de jogos, ainda tinha algum lugar onde se podia tomar um lanche e foi justamente para esses lugares que Serena rumou. A loirinha demorou um tempo para encontrar algum lugar, estava cheio de gente no estabelecimento.

**¬ ¬ ¬ : **Olá cara de lua cheia... - disse uma voz conhecida.

Serena sentiu que seu coração iria sair pela boca, virou-se lentamente para ver quem havia dito aquilo, isso só fez com que suas suspeitas se confirmassem. Ela olhou o rapaz que sorria meio que marotamente enquanto segurava uma bandeja.

¬ ¬ ¬ Ei menina, tudo bem com você? - perguntou meio preocupado ao ver que ela estava boquiaberta enquanto seus olhos começavam a se encher de lágrimas.

Ao vê-lo ali, perante ela, chamando-a de "cara de lua cheia" o mundo pareceu desaparecer por um instante , era como se todas as pessoas tivessem ido para outra dimensão, ou como se os dois estivessem em outro lugar completamente diferente.

**¬ ¬ ¬ :** Ô menina... Quer um copo d'água?

Serena praticamente deu um salto em cima do rapaz abraçando-o enquanto chorava.

**Serena:** Darien... - sussurrou enquanto algumas lágrimas insistiam em sair dos seus olhos e molhar o rapaz.

**Darien:** _O que eu faço? Quem é essa garota...? - _perguntava-se sem saber o que fazer em relação aquela situação.

**¬ ¬ ¬:** Ô Darien, vem cá rapaz! Cadê o meu pedido! - gritou um garoto ao fundo que parecia ocupado com algum jogo.

**Darien:** Já tô indo Joey! - falou aliviado, tinha uma boa desculpa – Olha, eu preciso trabalhar tá menina... É... Tchau! - ele saiu correndo equilibrando a bandeja na mão e indo até o lugar onde se encontrava um grupo de estudantes. - Aqui está o pedido de vocês! - disse colocando os sucos que haviam na bandeja em cima da mesa.

**Joey:** Aê Darien! Se deu bem hein, quem é a garota? - perguntou num tom meio malicioso.

**Darien:** Ora, eu nem a conheço! Só a vi algumas vezes, mas costumávamos brigar bastante há alguns meses atrás... Quê que tá pegando? - disse ao ver um dos garotos da mesa muito preocupado com algumas cartas – Bolando uma estratégia nova Yugi?

**Yugi:** Não, não é bem isso... É que o Joey encontrou essas cartas, só que... - falou um pouco preocupado e encarando as tais cartas, tinha certeza que havia algo errado com elas – E essa daqui... - encarou uma outra carta, essa era a que mais o intrigava.

**Téa:** Deixa eu ver Yugi... - disse a garota pegando a carta – Nossa!

**Yugi/Joey/Tristã/Darien:** Que foi?

**Téa:** É que parece com uma daquelas cartasClow daquele seriado...

Os rapazes despencaram imediatamente no chão, haviam sido derrubados por gotas enormes. Enquanto isso, Serena observava tudo de longe sem saber o que fazer, não tinha nenhuma reação... Decidiu por fim sair dali, saiu correndo, queria chorar, não sabia se por felicidade pelo fato de rever Darien ou por tristeza em saber que ele não se lembrava de nada...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

**Mina: **Eu... Estou... Exausta... - falou ofegante, havia revirado aquele parque de cima a baixo a procura do garoto que do dia anterior e nada de achar o pirralho – E agora...?

**Artémis:** Não nos resta outra escolha senão ir para o templo Hikawa ver o que as meninas conseguiram. - sugeriu.

**Mina:** Vá na frente e avisa, vou tomar um sorvete e descansar um pouco, de repente o garoto aparece. - disse sentando-se num banco.

**Artémis:** Vou aproveitar e dar uma olhada no caminho, a gente se vê!

**Mina:** Tchau... - despediu-se do gatinho que saiu correndo, ficou sentada durante um tempo olhando para o nada e refletindo algumas coisas, como por exemplo, a desculpa que daria para os pais por uma viagem provavelmente muito longa – E se eu disser que fui chamada para um torneio? Tipo, sei lá, o reino dos duelistas 2...

Por um momento se imaginou jogando monstros de duelo.

**Mina:** Bem, se eu der uma desculpa dessas... Já sei! - disse levantando-se – E se eu disser que comprei uma carta numa loja e ganhei uma promoção... Bem, minha mãe vai querer ir como acompanhante, mas... De qualquer forma, vou comprar umas cartas, não devem ser tão caras.

(Cena em Sd da Mina "tentando" jogar monstros de duelo e perdendo)

**Mina:** Meus pais nunca vão acreditar que ganhei um torneio, mas também não entendem dessas coisas... - ela deu um pesado suspiro com direito a uma daquelas fumacinhas saindo pela boca – De qualquer forma, não custa nada tentar aprender a jogar! Ora, no que estou pensando! Um monte de crianças desaparecendo e eu querendo aprender monstros de duelo! - a garota deu mais um suspiro – É verdade, tem uma loja aqui perto, é cheio de alunos de várias escolas lá... Posso tentar alguma informação! É, é isso que eu vou fazer...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Ami estava em sua casa, fazendo pesquisas na internet, achava muito improvável encontrar alguma coisa a respeito do inimigo, a maioria das lendas de que precisava deveria ser no míniomo desconhecida assim como a própria existência das Sailors Moon. Contudo, ela poderia dar uma olhada em sites de jornais e emissoras de Tv para saber a respeito dos recentes desaparecimentos.

**Ami:** É verdade... A imprensa tá começando a perceber só agora... Mas parece que já faz certo tempo que vem occorrendo... Shibuya, Hikarigaoka, Shibaura, Shinjuku, Odaiba... Parece que mais da metade dos bairros de Tóquio tem pelo menos uma criança desaparecida... - falou pensativa enquanto olhava as listas de alguns desaparecidos – O único padrão até agora é que as vítimas chegam no máximo aos onze anos, o que isso quer dizer?

Resolveu arriscar alguma coisa a respeito de mitologia greco-romana, afinal, ao que lhe constava, Tritão era filho de Poseidon rei dos mares, deveria haver alguma referência da qual se pudesse aproveitar. Ouviu um bipe, era seu comunicador, levou a mão até a escrivaniha e o pegou.

**Ami:** Aqui é a Ami, na escuta, o que houve?

**¬ ¬ ¬ :** Ami, aqui é a Mina!

**Ami:** Mina, por quê você ligou?

**Mina:** Olha, tô ligando pra avisar que eu vou demorar um pouco na reunião do templo Hikawa, é que eu não achei aquele menino, então, estou indo pra uma loja de mosntros de duelo aqui perto pra ver se eu descubro alguma coisa. - dizia a garota enquanto andava – De repente consigo alguma informação, alguém em Tóquio deve ter visto alguma coisa além daquele menino!

**Ami:** Tem razão Mina, é melhor você encontar esse garoto, se ele sabe de alguma coisa, está correndo perigo. - disse a garota um pouco séria – Talvez isso seja uma reação em cadeia, quem for descobrindo algo, corre perigo e não vai ser diferente com esse menino!

**Mina:** Tá, vou ver se encontro ele.

**Ami:** Aproveita e tenta descobrir os principais lugares onde se joga monstros de duelo, talvez tenha alguma ligação...

**Mina (entrando na loja):** Que tipo de ligação pode ter?

**Ami:** Eu não sei... De qualquer forma, Serena foi ao fliperama, como Lita tinha aula de judô, vai pegar informações por lá e Rei ficou no templo para ver se os espíritos lhe diziam algo.

**Mina:** Escuta, acabei de entrar na loja tá Ami, qualquer coisa eu ligo pra você de novo, ok?

**Ami:** Ok!

Mina se direcionou ao balcão do lugar que aparentemente estava vazio, havia apenas um velho limpando um balcão e organizando algumas coisas. Ela nem reparou em um garoto que estava sentado em um banco, o menino pegou um jornal e escondeu o rosto a fim de que não fosse notado.

**Velho:** Oh, boa tarde senhorita, o que deseja? - disse de uma forma bem simpática enquanto guardava o lenço em algum lugar do balcão.

**Mina:** Olha, sabe o que é... É que eu tava querendo aprender um pouco sobre monstros de duelo pra não ficar boiando quando tiver lutas no colégio. - explicou – E eu tava querendo começar a jogar também, só que não tenho tido muito tempo e nenhum dos colegas de escola tem paciência pra me explicar o básico.

**Velho:** Não se preocupe, posso tirar todas as suas dúvidas, não gostaria de se sentar? - falou saindo do balcão e puxando uma cadeira para perto de uma mesa que havia no local.

Mina deu uma rápida olhada no local, era uma loja especializada, achou estranho o fato de não haver ninguém ali a não ser um menino no canto lendo jornal... Uma criança lendo jornal? Achou estranho, balançou a cabeça e em seguida sentou-se na cadeira que o bondoso velhinho puxara.

**Velho:** Vamos começar nos apresentando, sou Solomon Mutou, dono dessa loja e você?

**Mina:** Aino Minako.

**Mutou:** Muito bem Aino, vou lhe explicar o básico a respeito dos tipos de carta e tudo o mais... Não quer vir Mokuba? - perguntou ao garotinho que lia o jornal.

**Mokuba:** Não.. Eu... Vou ficar aqui mesmo... - falou um pouco nervoso – O Yugi vai demorar?

**Mutou:** Talvez...

**Mina:** Olha, a propósito, deveria tá cheio de gente aqui, não? Mas não tem ninguém... Está tendo problemas nos negócios? - era mesmo uma linguaruda, foi o que pensou, mas era tarde, já havia feito a pergunta.

**Mutou:** Não é que... Ultimamente... - ele pareceu ficar um pouco triste – Algumas das crianças que costumavam vir aqui tem desaparecido...

**Mina:** Não me diga!

**Mutou:** É, por precaução, muitas tem evitado vir aqui e os jogadores mais velhos só vem mais tarde após os pequenos torneios que estão havendo. - explicou – Contudo... Ainda sim muitos estão evitando vir aqui...

**Mina:** Então vai acabar tendo prejuízos?

**Mutou:** Já estou tendo... Principalmente agora que estão abrindo outras lojas em diversos pontos da cidade e ninguém tem paciência com velhos!

**Mina:** É, estão abrindo lojas enormes mesmo...

**Mutou:** Bem, vamos começar assim... Existem três tipos de cartas... As de monstros, as armadilhas e as mágicas, cada uma delas...

O velho começou a explicar pacientemente a respeito dos tipos de cartas e como se usar.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Lita se encontrava em sua aula de judô, era praticamente a única garota da turma. A aula havia terminado e agora ela estava tomando uma garrafa d'água para se recompor, tinha uma toalha em seus ombros com a qual enxugou um pouco de suor que havia no rosto.

**Garoto 1:** Ei, que tal a gente ir no fliper?

**Garoto 2:** Acho uma bóa idéia!

**Garoto 3:** Ei, vocês souberam?

**Garotos 1/ 2:** O quê?

**Garoto 3:** As aulas da turma iniciante foram canceladas!

**Lita:** Quê? Você tá falando daquela turma de crianças? - perguntou se intrometendo na conversa – Porquê as aulas foram canceladas?

**Garoto 3:** Parece que haviam diversas crianças de diferentes bairros, a maioria delas desapareceu!

**Todos:** Como?

**Garoto 3:** Isso mesmo! A polícia tá começando a investigar o caso...

**Lita:** E como não saiu nos jornais ainda?

**Garoto 3 :** Devem estar querendo abafar o caso pra não se ter problemas, sei lá...

Lita ficou um pouco pensativa, a princípio, pensara que tudo não passava de boato, mas pelo jeito, teriam um problema pra resolver antes de partirem para a Grécia.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

**Mutou:** E então, entendeu? - perguntou

**Mina:** Bem... Mais ou menos... - falou enquanto coçava a cabeça ligeiramente confusa.

**Mutou:** É um pouco complicado a princípio, mas se você tiver determinação irá entender! - falou de uma forma realmente animadora.

**Mina:** Obrigada... Olha, será que eu já posso comprar alguma carta? Qual você me sugere?

**Mutou:** Bem, quanto a isso, vejamos... - disse com o dedo no queixo um pouco pensativo – Vou dar uma olhada, volto já! - disse entrando para os fundos da loja.

Mina aproximou-se do balcão a fim de dar uma olhada nas cartas que haviam lá, desistiu, não sabia para que serviam, voltou-se para o banco sentando-se ao lado do garoto.

**Mina:** Seu nome é Mokuba, não é? - perguntou, o garoto permaneceu calado como se não tivesse ouvido nada – Ei, eu tô falando com você!

**Mokuba:** Preciso ir, avisa pra ele que eu volto aqui amanhã pra falar com o Yugi. - falou um pouco nervoso e em seguida baixou o jornal, levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

**Mina:** Mas... - surpreendeu-se aover o rosto do menino - Ei, eu queria falar com você! Não vai embora não! - ela levantou-se para seguir o garoto que imediatamente saiu pela porta correndo. - _Tenho certeza que é ele... Preciso falar com esse menino!_

Mokuba corria um pouco nervoso e ao mesmo tempo com medo, olhava para trás de vez em quando para ver se a garota o acompanhava, para dispistá-la, entrou em um beco que, para seu azar, estava sem saída.

**Mokuba:** Droga! - falou olhando em volta, sem saída, não tinha como voltar e não ser pego. - O que eu faço agora...?

O garoto sentiu um braço segurá-lo com força enquanto que uma mão tapou-lhe a boca impossibilitanto que ele fizesse qualquer movimento ou pedisse ajuda. Mokuba sentiu que estava sendo arrastado e literalmente atravessou uma parede juntamente com quem o carregava.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Rei estava em frente a uma fogueira no templo, se encontrava sentada e bastante concentrada tentando perceber alguma mensagem ou qualquer coisa que lhe fosse útil, ou então sentir se havia algum inimigo andando pelas ruas.

**Rei:** Deuses, espíritos de meus antepassados... Se comuniquem comigo... Respondam as minhas perguntas... - falou enquanto se concentrava, passou um certo tempo, porém, nada aconteceu – Porquê...?

Ela já estava há algumas horas e não descobrira nada, respirou fundo, aquilo era frustrante e até cansativo. Até mesmos os espíritos pareciam temer e não entender o que acontecia.

**Rei:** Droga... Preciso tentar novamente... - disse fechando os olhos e se concentrando mais uma vez, após alguns minutos se entregou jogando-se no chão – É melhor eu tentar mais tarde... - suspirou pesadamente, foi quando as chamas que haviam a sua frente aumentaram consideravelmente de tamanho – O que é isso! - levantou-se imediatamente.

Aos poucos, no meio da fogueira, começou a surgir a imagem de uma garota que trajava a mesma roupa que Rei, parecia ser uma sacerdotiza como ela. Tinha longos cabalos negros assim como os de Rei, só que estes se encontravam presos com uma fita branca em um tipo de pentiado que só se era usado antigamente, premitindo que duas mechas ficassem ao lado de seu rosto sem cobrí-lo, mas por estar de cabeça baixa e até mesmo pela intencidade das chamas, Rei não conseguia distinguir seu rosto

**Rei:** Quem é você...?

A garota permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, era apenas uma ilusão no meio da fogueira.

**Rei:** O que está fazendo aqui...?

**Garota:** Vim ajudar... - falou.

**Rei:** Em quê?

**Garota:** Apenas um conselho... A pessoa que vocês procuram já morreu há muito tempo... Forças ocultas agem no santuário... Se pretendem ir para lá, tenham cuidado... - ao terminar, o fogo aumentou produzindo algumas labaredas.

A garota desapareu no meio de cinzas, como se tivesse desintegrado. Rei ficou encarando a fogueira por um tempo perplexa, com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, sem saber ao certo o que havia acontecido... Aquilo era um aviso... Será que ela falava que o tal Alquimista já havia morrido? E que forças ocultas eram essas? Parecia que os problemas só aumentavam cada vez mais e nenhuma resposta surgia, talvez o que a misteriosa garota acabara de dizer fosse uma resposta para uma pergunta que ainda não havia sido formulada...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

**Mina:** Essa não... - falou olhando em volta, um beco sem saída – Para onde aquele menino foi?

Olhou em volta um pouco temerosa, tinha certeza que o garoto chamado Mokuba tinha entrado naquele beco, como poderia ter escapado? A menos que...

**Mina:** Devem ter levado ele por saber de algo... Mais um... - a garota estravasou sua raiva shutando uma lata de lixo – Se for aquele maldito Tritão e seus amiguinhos que estão por trás de tudo isso eu juro que vou matá-los!

Em seguida chutou mais uma lata de lixo que saiu voando e começou a andar em direção ao templo Hikawa conforme o combinado aquele dia.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Em algum lugar, mais precisamente em uma caverna, uma garota despencou no chão, estava exausta... Tinha feito um esforço enorme, não costumava ser tão fraca, mas por conta das barreiras...

¬ ¬ ¬ : Tá tudo bem com você? - perguntou um garoto colocando a mão no ombro da "amiga".

**Garota:** Sim... É que faz tempo que não faço isso... - falou com a mão apoiada no peito.

¬ ¬ ¬: Escuta, tem certeza que não podemos fazer muita coisa? - perguntou um pouco esperançoso e ao mesmo tempo insistente – Sei lá... Ajudar com treinamento, intervir nos combates...

**Garota:** Nas atuais situações não... - finalmente ela se levantou – Sabe que nós temos nossos próprios problemas atualmente, não poderemos ajudar muito...Se é que me entende... Além do mais, existe alguém que foi chamado especialmente para ajudar as Sailors.

¬ ¬ ¬ :Claro! Bem, mas realmente não tem nada que eu possa fazer? - insistiu.

**Garota:** Como você ainda está vivo...Não!

Os dois foram interrompidos por alguém que acabara de chegar ao lugar, era uma figura "translúcida", flutuou na direção dos dois jovens que conversavam.

**Homem:** E então? - perguntou ligeiramente temeroso – Conseguiu avisar algo?

**Garota:** Não se preocupe, dei o aviso.

**Homem:** Sei que é cansativo para você... Ter me trazido de volta temporariamente... Não sei como poderei agradecer...

**Garota:** De qualquer forma, foi bom ter me avisado quando chegou no Hades anos atrás, assim, poderíamos preparar alguma coisa. - disse recuperando-se do cansaço.

**Homem:** E a guerra santa?

**Garota:** Quanto a essa questão... Não estáao meu alcance...

**¬ ¬ ¬ :** Escuta, eu vou vazar, ok? Preciso voltar ao trabalho, afinal de contas, eu ainda estou vivo! E olha, assim que arranjar algum parceiro de trabalho pra mim, de preferência vivo e humano, avisa tá? Não posso ficar pegando no pesado sozinho pra sempre! - falou dirigindo-se a saída – A, e boa sorte pra você... - disse ao Homem que retribuiu com um sorriso.

**Homem:** Obrigado...

O garoto saiu da caverna chegando em uma densa floresta, começou a correr e a saltar pelos galhos das árvores agilmente enquanto que os outros dois permaneciam na caverna.

**Garota:** Sabe o que fazer e quanto tempo possui, volte para o santuário e cumpra o dever a qual você foi designado como grande mestre, ficará apenas vagando por enquanto, para entender o que se está passando, no momento adequado, eu voltarei para cumprir parte de nosso acordo- explicou calmamente.

**Homem:** Presumo que ainda possua assuntos pendentes... Como saberei que meu tempo acabou?

**Garota:** Porque eu irei buscá-lo novamente e levá-lo de volta... - disse dando um sorriso – Da mesma maneira que foi anos atrás... Aproveite sua curta estadia na Terra, Shion...

Shion fechou os olhos e deu um leve sorriso, estava feliz, não poderia ter morrido levando um segredo como aquele para o túmulo, era seu assunto pendente, por isso não estava onde deveria, por isso sua alma não podia descansar. A garota saiu da caverna e lançou um olhar a colina próxima dali.

**Garota:** Quando cumprir com seu dever, terá sua liberdade e a opção de continuar nos ajudando ou não... Esse foi seu trato com vossa majestade quando chegou em seus domínios...

**Shion:** Compreendo.

**Garota:** Vamos... Os humanos comuns não poderão nos ver... - disse pegando um arco que estava no chão e um tipo de mochila que continha inúmeras flechas, enquanto era rodeada por estranhos seres, pareciam serpentes luminosas, eram de uma cor que ficava entre o azul e o verde dependendo da luminosidade e naquele instante, estavam azuis, carregavam algo que pareciam ser chamas azuis, lançou um olhar ao fantasma que observava tudo ligeiramente temeroso, aprendera a temer tais seres. - Está tudo bem, eles me obedecem, já deveria saber... - deu um sorriso para tranquilizar o espírito que já estava com muitos problemas para resolver. - Está na hora de começar .

Shion balançou a cabeça positivamente indicando que entendera tudo o que havia lhe dito. Os dois saíram da caverna, a misteriosa sacerdotiza e o espírito que tinha um dever a cumprir nesse mundo...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**_

Parece que um problema enorme está para surgir... Quantas pessoas estão envolvidas nessa situação? Os misteriosos desaparecimentos continuam, após um acontecimento que confirmará as suspeitas de quem está por trás de inúmeros problemas, as sailors terão que decidir o que deve ser feito.

Acontecimentos mecherão com a vida das Sailors Moon e a partida será decidida! Que desgraças acontecerão para incentivar algumas de nossas guerreiras lunares? Qual será o segredo de Mokuba? O que terá acontecido com ele? Que novos inimigos poderão surgir para atrapalhar tudo? Toda ajuda que vier será bem vinda,Não percam o próximo episódio de Domínio da Lua... **_Um novo amigo para ajudar!_**

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**Momento da Autora**_

Ohayou! (é assim que se escreve?).

Não foi bem exatamente a pedidos que o capítulo saiu dessa maneira, já estava planejado... É que decidi pôr logo algumas coisas nele, para não deixar assuntos pendentes e algumas confusões, de qualquer maneira, ele teve dupla função: responder algumas perguntas e aumentar o número de dúvidas (?-?), eu sei, eu sou cruel... Acho que ficou na cara dois dos animes que apareceram nesse capítulo né? (embora eu tenha colocado mais outros que poucos devem ter notado) Se alguém não tiver entendido ainda, espere pelos próximos capítulos! Ou então pergunte mandando uma review, responderei na medida do possível!

Athena, vê se atualiza aquele seu fic coletivo! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, sayonara!


	5. Um novo amigo para ajudar

Finalmente o capítulo quatro! Não sei quanto tempo demorou, mas é a partir daqui que eu vou deixar a lenga-lenga e partir para a ação! É que até o terceiro capítulo era muita conversa fiada, agora, vai começar as melhores partes, vou esquentar aos pouquinhos, e o palito de fósforo vai ser acesso nesse capítulo, no próximo eu começo a tacar fogo! Hehehehehe...

**Legenda**

**Negrito: ** personagem que está falando

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Palavras em itálico e entre parênteses: **É uma daquelas cenas onde o personagem tá olhando pra algum lugar e lembra de algo que alguém falou, é como se fosse um flash-back, só que neste caso é apenas a voz e não toda a cena.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X**

_**OS GUARDIÕES DO UNIVERSO**_

**Homem:** Como estão indo as coisas...

**Ganimedes:** Tudo conforme o planejado majestade... - falou a mulher que se encontrava ajoelhada perante a figura. - Calipso nos trouxe mais uma vítima.

**Homem:** Não apenas ela presumo. - falou revirando uma taça de vinho e depois levando-a a boca para beber o líquido – E as sailors moon?

**Tritão:** Já perceberam... Quando cheguei no templo onde elas se reúnem, haviam recuperado a memória...

**Homem:** E você foi um irresponsável. - falou num tom calmo

**Tritão:** Perdoe-me majestade! - falou curvando-se perante o superior, estava ligeiramente nervoso, temia algum castigo – Pensei que o conveniente era acabar com elas de uma vez...

**Homem:** Não se preocupe meu caro Tritão... Por hora está perdoado, mas saiba desde já que nenhum movimento deve ser feito sem meus consentimentos, não está aqui para pensar e sim para obedecer minhas ordens, isso vale para todos!

**Todos:** Sim Majestade!

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X -_

_**(Domínio da Lua)**_

**Episódio 4:**

_**Um novo amigo para ajudar**_

Estava no meio da tarde, aquela hora do dia, nenhuma das garotas tinha algo de importante para fazer. Serena foi a primeira a chegar, estava deprimida e ao mesmo tempo feliz por rever Darien, Lita já terminara a aula de judô e foi correndo para dar as informações conseguidas por acidente, Ami fez algumas pesquisas na internet e levava os resultados para a reunião, Rei era outra que queria contar o que acontecera em relação a misteriosa garota que apareceu nas chamas. Todas esperavam por Mina que ficara encarregada de procurar o garoto que deveria possuir alguma informação, Artémis estava um pouco preocupado com a demora da sailor vênus, em fim, ela chegou.

**Artémis:** Mina! Onde esteve? - foi o primeiro a se manifestar, dando um salto em direção a garota.

**Mina:** Fazendo pesquisas ora! - respondeu um pouco frustrada, respirou fundo – Desculpem, mas acho que falhei...

**Todos:** Como assim?

**Mina:** É uma longa história...

**Lita:** Tenho a impressão que todas aqui tem histórias pra contar. - afirmou Lita.

**Serena:** Pois é... - disse desanimada.

**Ami:** Mesmo assim, Mina, o que você quis dizer? Encontrou o menino? Perguntou se ele sabia de algo?

Mina respirou fundo, sentia-se mal... Estava preocupada com Mokuba, será que havia acontecido algo com ele? Começou a narrar tudo o que havia acontecido na loja do Sr. Mutou e em seguida a perseguição ao garoto.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Dois garotos estavam em uma lanchonete, o mais novo, um menino, se encontrava visivelmente nervoso, ofegava, estava pálido e suado. O outro o encarava confuso, queria saber o que havia acontecido.

**Garoto:** Por quê está tão nervoso Mokuba? Está tudo bem agora, coma um pouco, seu irmão vai ficar muito preocupado se o ver assim... - falou para tentar acalmar o menino – Está seguro aqui, não vai acontecer nada...

Mokuba finalmente encarou o sanduíche, estava faminto, o pegou e começou a comer.

**Mokuba: **Arigato Gozaimasu! - agradeceu, passou um guardanapo pela boca, tentava passar alguma tranqüilidade e confiança, disfarçava para que qualquer um que o visse não suspeitasse de qualquer coisa. O garoto que estava com ele suspirou.

**Garoto: **Você não me engana, sei que está preocupado com algo, pode me dizer Mokuba, se não confiar em mim tenho certeza que confia em Yugi e no seu irmão, seja lá o que for, deve pedir ajuda. - aconselhou.

**Mokuba:** Tem razão Bakura... Obrigado por salvar minha vida... - falou com a cabeça baixa mostrando que estava mais aliviado.

Bakura não entendeu muito bem o que o menino acabara de dizer, piscou os olhos um pouco confuso.

**Bakura:** Salvado sua vida? - encarou o teto por alguns segundos – Por acaso aquela garota ia te matar?

**Mokuba:** Não sei...

**Bakura**: Acho que você está exagerando, aquela garota não tinha cara de ser assacina... - disse lembrando-se da garota que seguia Mokuba. - Tinha mais cara de ser um anjo... - comentou encarando o teto, em seguida, deu conta do que havia falado e olhou para Mokuba que o encarava enquanto piscava os olhos, Bakura sentiu-se corar com isso.

**Mokuba:** Acho que você não é ninguém pra falar sobre isso. - falou encarando Bakura.

**Bakura:** É verdade! - disse e logo começou a rir.

**Mokuba:** É, como você conseguiu me achar? O que tava fazendo ali? - perguntou enquanto começava a morder o sanduíche novamente.

**Bakura:** Bem eu... Só estava dando uma volta pelo lugar, ia falar com o Yugi e por isso estava indo para a loja do avô dele, vi você correndo daquela menina, achei estranho. - deu um sorriso lembrando-se de algo – Pensei que era alguma fã do seu irmão querendo que você arranjasse um autógrafo ou coisa parecida, mesmo assim decidi ajudar, foi quando eu te peguei naquele beco sem saída.

**Mokuba:** Você me assustou. - disse com os olhos fechados lembrando-se da sensação desagradável que tivera quando Bakura o surpreendeu, por um instante havia pensado que era seu fim.

**Bakura:** Acho melhor você voltar logo pra casa e falar com seu irmão.

**Mokuba:** Tem razão. - disse um tanto pensativo.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Templo Hikawa..._

**Mina:** E foi isso o que aconteceu. - ela terminou de explicar tudo, baixou a cabeça um pouco frustrada.

**Ami:** Acalme-se, talvez ele tenha conseguido escapar. - disse Ami num tom calmo a fim de transmitir um pouco de tranqüilidade a amiga.

**Mina:** Tem razão... Então amanhã eu volto a procurá-lo! - disse mais animada levantando um dos braços.

**Lita:** Bem, no fim da aula de Judô hoje eu descobri que o número de crianças desaparecidas é maior do que achávamos... - começou, as meninas viraram para observá-la e prestar mais atenção – Eu ouvi alguns alunos comentando que uma turma infantil que iria começar foi cancelada, parece que a maioria das crianças que faziam parte dela desapareceram!

**Rei:**Incrível como a imprensa ainda não divulgou nada a respeito.

**Ami:** Parece que estão fazendo de tudo para abafar o caso. - sugeriu – Encontrei algumas informações na internet, em pequenos jornais de bairro. Parece que ninguém ainda está dando conta que está ocorrendo em toda Tóquio, ainda pensam que os casos são isolados em um único bairro ou algo do tipo.

**Lita:** Seja lá quem for que está tentando esconder tudo isso, no mínimo deve ser muito poderoso e influente!

**Mina:** Acha que é alguma máfia?

**Ami:** Pode ser, não acredito que seja a mesma pessoa que controla Tritão, mesmo que fosse, qual seria seu objetivo nisso tudo? - questionou.

**Artémis:** Obter energia! - todas olharam para o gatinho a fim de conseguirem obter alguma resposta – Crianças possuem muita energia, é isso que o nosso inimigo quer!

**Ami:** Se é isso, ele poderia tentar pegar crianças de toda a parte, porque apenas de Tóquio?

**Rei:** Talvez para chamar nossa atenção.

**Ami:** Não sei, para quê chamar nossa atenção?

**Lua:** Uma armadilha talvez.

**Rei:** É isso! Talvez seja isso!

**Todos:** Isso o quê?

**Rei:** Escutem...

_**X - X - X - X - X - X – Flash-Back - X - X - X - X - X - X - **_

**Rei:** Quem é você...?

A garota permanecia com a cabeça abaixada, era apenas uma ilusão no meio da fogueira.

**Rei:** O que está fazendo aqui...?

**Garota:** Vim ajudar... - falou.

**Rei:** Em quê?

**Garota:** Apenas um conselho... A pessoa que vocês procuram já morreu há muito tempo... Forças ocultas agem no santuário... Se pretendem ir para lá, tenham cuidado... - ao terminar, o fogo aumentou produzindo algumas labaredas.

**  
_X -X - X - X - X - X - X – Fim do Flash-Back - X - X - X - X - X - X – X_**

**Rei:** É lógico que achei muito estranho, resolvi comentar com vocês, a princípio eu não entendi nada, fiquei refletindo e concluí que o que ela quis dizer é o a pessoa que procuramos, no caso o Alquimista, já morreu a muito tempo!

**Serena:** Não pode ser!

**Lua:** O que faremos agora? Se o Alquimista realmente estiver morto não teremos como aumentar o poder dos tranformadores e aprimorar suas habilidades! - falou ligeiramente temerosa.

**Artémis:** Não se preocupe Lua... Ele de fato pode estar morto, mas se alguém nos disse que é para termos cuidado ao ir ao Santuário, é porque quer nos ajudar.

**Ami:** Artémis está certo, além do mais pode ser apenas mais uma armadilha.

**Serena:** Isso mesmo...

Ela fazia de tudo para prestar atenção na reunião e não deixar transparecer sua tristeza, encontrara Darien há algum tempo e ele não a reconhecera, havia sido um choque imenso! Contudo, era um problema exclusivamente seu, não comentaria agora com suas amigas, cada uma delas já estava tendo problemas demais tendo que inventar desculpas para passarem o verão fora e ainda tinha as provas, sem contar as investigações que tinham que fazer.

**Ami:** Sabe, eu estava pensando, precisamos mesmo ficar mais fortes se quisermos vencer Tritão e os outros. - todas concordaram balançando a cabeça positivamente – E acho que teremos pouco tempo.

**Lita:** Isso é ruim, ter que conciliar treinamento com estudos, investigações... Vai ser muito cansativo!

**Serena:** Como será esse treinamento? - perguntou enquanto tentava imaginar algo.

**Artémis:** Por enquanto, tentem apenas malhar, correr, se preparar fisicamente. - falou seriamente – Quando o verão começar, terão seu verdadeiro treinamento e esse sim será cansativo!

**Lita:** Já estou tendo aulas de judô, isso ajuda bastante, não é?

**Artémis:** Está ótimo! Significa que já tem idéia de como se deve lutar! - falou animado – E vocês? - disse olhando para as outras meninas.

**Ami:** Bem, nunca freqüentei academia. - disse ligeiramente envergonhada – Mas posso começar!

**Artémis:** É bom, precisa ter algum preparamento físico para suportar o treino.

**Serena:** Acho que vou freqüentar academia também! - disse bastante alegre, estava lembrando da quantidade de garotos bonitos que poderia encontrar na malhação.

**Mina:** Não sei se vou ter tempo, mas prometo tentar fazer alguma atividade física! Correr um pouco pelo parque no fim do dia e coisas do tipo, além de praticar alguma atividade, posso obter informações. - falou, Artémis concordou balançando a cabeça.

**Artémis:** Eu mesmo irei supervisionar suas atividades, e você Rei, o que irá fazer?

**Rei:** Vou treinando no templo mesmo, nunca se sabe se aquela garota estranha pode aparecer de novo para nos avisar a respeito de algo.

**Artémis:** É bom mesmo, muito bem, está tudo decidido então!

**Garotas:** É!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Mansão Kaiba..._

**Seto:**Onde esteve! - perguntou ao irmão que acabara de chegar da escola.

**Mokuba:** Eu...

**Bakura:** Estava comigo! - disse o garoto que acabara de entrar no escritório – Eu não disse que seu irmão ia fazer birra Mokuba?

**Mokuba:** Tem razão!

**Seto:** Hum... - ele lançou um olhar analizador a Bakura, depois de um tempo, voltou a observar Mokuba – De qualque forma, onde esteve?

**Mokuba:** Bem, eu fui a loja do avô do Yugi, queria conversar um pouco com ele e...

**Seto:** Sabe muito bem que eu não gosto do Yugi! - reclamou.

**Mokuba:** Gomem Nasai... - falou baixando a cabeça.

**Seto:** Da próxima vez me avise... - Seto lançou um olhar irritado a Bakura – Já pode se retirar. - falou num tom ligeiramente ameaçador.

**Bakura:** Hehehehehe... - deu uma leve risada meio sem graça enquanto coçava a cabeça – Então eu já vou, até mais ver Mokuba!

**Mokuba:** Até mais ver!

Bakura se retirou do escritório e foi em direção a saída da mansão e foi embora. Depois de se certificar que Bakura já havia saído, Seto voltou-se a seu irmão mais novo. Havia um semblante sério, daqueles dispostos a dar uma tremenda bronca, contudo, ao mesmo tempo parecia preocupado, Seto suspirou, ficou de joelhos perante o irmão encarando-o.

**Seto:** Tudo bem que você ande com Yugi, não gosto dele por questões pessoais, sei que ele não lhe faria nenhum mal, sem contar no fato que Yugi já até lhe salvou uma vez, mas em relação a Bakura...- parou de falar por um instante observando o irmão – Sabe que pode correr perigo estando perto dele, você sabe melhor do que eu o quanto Bakura é perigoso...

**Mokuba:** Seto... Eu sei disso irmão, mas você deve lembrar que Bakura agia daquela maneira por estar sob o efeito do anel do milênio, agora ele é um garoto tão normal quanto eu e você! O anel e o olho do milênio desapareceram após o torneio dos duelistas, Bakura é uma boa pessoa!

**Seto:** Mesmo assim, estou com um mau pressentimento... Não sei, mas alguma coisa tem me perturbado ultimamente, não acredito muito nessas coisas, mas é melhor prevenir.

**Mokuba:** Tudo bem,vou seguir o seu conselho! - disse dando um sorriso que tranqüilizou o mais velho.

**Seto:** Espero que sim... - disse lançando um olhar de ligeira desconfiança – Vou tomar um banho, tive um dia cansativo hoje.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Já era noite, Mina terminou o jantar e subiu para o quarto com um lanchinho para Artémis. O gato como sempre, se encontrava em cima de sua cama, a garota entrou no banheiro e tomou um longo e demorado banho.

**Artémis:** Deveria economizar mais água...

**Mina:** Qual é? Não é sempre que eu demoro tanto assim no banho... - disse saindo do banheiro, já estava vestida em seu pijama, afinal, Artémis poderia não ser humano, mas era um gato macho!

**Artémis:** Vai começar com seu treino amanhã? - questionou

**Mina:** Acho que sim. - respondeu enquanto enxugava o cabelo. - De qualquer forma, vou ter que correr pra encontrar aquele menino!

**Artémis:** É bom que o encontre, se ele souber de algo, precisamos protegê-lo do inimigo.

**Mina: **Penso se ele realmente sabe de alguma coisa... Ele pode ter visto algum amigo ser seqüestrado e está assustado agora. - jogou-se na cama e ficou encarando o teto.

**Artémis:** E se ele está com tanto medo assim de você, é porque a pessoa que ele viu se parece com você!

**Mina:** Faz sentido... Quer dizer que não foi Tritão?

**Artémis:** Mas pode ter sido outro, de preferência alguém loiro! O garoto deve ter visto alguma semelhança e se assustou. - disse enconlhendo-se em um canto da cama – Descanse Mina, teremos um dia cansativo amanhã... - fechou os olhos e começou a dormir.

**Mina:** Tem razão...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Mansão Kaiba..._

Mokuba se remexia em cima da cama, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, pensava no que poderia fazer.

**Mokuba:** Será que estou seguro... - sussurrou, estava preocupado – Acho que vou falar com o Yugi amanhã, ainda tem aquela garota... - lembrou-se de Mina conversando com o avô de Yugi e fazendo muitas perguntas – Será que ela quer ajudar? Ou será que está do lado deles?

Virou-se novamente na cama procurando uma posição confortável para poder dormir, a última coisa que ele queria era passar a noite acordado.

Naquela casa, o menino não era o único que não ia conseguir ter uma boa noite de sono. Seto levantou-se e foi em direção a cozinha beber um copo d'água, sentia uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Resolveu que seria melhor tomar um remédio e por isso for a até a cozinha.

**Seto:**_Tenho tido tantos problemas ultimamente... - _pensava enquanto tomava um copo d'água. - _Maldita dor de cabeça! - _colocou o copo na pia da cozinha e encostou-se nela, algo lhe passou pela cabeça levou a mão até o peito e se sentiu ligeiramente aliviado – Pelo menos a dor é na cabeça... - disse com a mão sobre o peito, o apertou de leve, como se com aquele gesto estivesse impedindo que algo saísse de dentro de si – Assim é melhor, depois de um comprimido a dor passa, tomo um calmante e está tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

As aulas já haviam terminado naquele dia, Mina saiu com Artémis em direção a loja do Sr. Mutou a fim de encontrar Mokuba. Entrou na loja onde o Sr já se encontrava.

**Sr.Mutou:** Ah, boa tarde Aino-san! Fiquei preocupado ontem, você sumiu de repente...

**Mina:** Sinto muito, tive uns problemas... Na verdade Sr.Mutou, eu preciso falar com uma pessoa e queria que o Sr me ajudasse.

**Sr. Mutou:** Falar com quem?

**Mina:** Com o Mokuba, sabe como posso encontrá-lo?

**Sr. Mutou:** Bem... É um pouco complicado nesse caso, vou falar com o meu neto Yugi, acho que ele pode ajudar.

Mina abriu a mochila, pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou um número de telefone, em seguida entregou ao velho.

**Mina:** Se o encontrar, entregue isso a ele, o número de cima é o da minha casa e o de baixo é o número do meu celular, diga que preciso falar urgentemente com ele, por favor! - falou em tom de súplica.

**Mutou:** Pode deixar! Entregarei isso ao Mokuba. - respondeu com um sorriso enquanto guardava o papel em seu bolso.

**Mina: **Obrigada! Tenho que ir agora, problemas a resolver...

**Mutou:** Apareça aqui outro dia. - disse acenando enquanto a garota se dirigia a saída.

**Mina:** Eu vou voltar.

Mina saiu da loja e encontrou Artémis na saída.

**Artémis:** E aí?

**Mina:** Pedi pro Sr.Mutou entregar o número do meu telefone pra ele, agora é só esperar!

**Artémis:** Acha mesmo que ele vai ligar?

**Mina:** Não sei... De qualquer forma, ele está assustado, não podemos obrigá-lo a nada, só espero que esteja tudo bem com Mokuba e com as crianças, seja lá onde estejam...

Naquele instante, Mokuba os vijiava, usava um boné para esconder um pouco o rosto.

**Mina:** Agora é só acharmos a Lita, hoje vamos até um jardim de infância que de acordo com a Ami, três vítimas vieram de lá!

**Artémis:** Então vamos!

**Garoto:** Estão indo num jardim de infância... - sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto observava Mina andar – Será que posso confiar nela?

A seguiu até um ponto de ônibus, Mina entrou e logo depois Mokuba que se sentou numa das últimas cadeiras do ônibus. Artémis não entrou, preferiu ir correndo até o jardim de infância, odiava ônibus. Após um certo tempo, que para Mokuba deveria ter sido uns quinze minutos, eles finalmente desceram, ainda andaram um pouco até chegar a uma escola, de longe, Lita acenou e Mina correu.

**Lita:** Demorou, hein?

**Mina:** Desculpa, tive que passar num lugar antes. - falou com a mão na cabeça – Descobriu algo aqui?

**Lita:** Nada demais... - balançou a mão um pouco decepcionada – Nenhuma das vítimas que vieram daqui mostrou algum tipo de comportamento estranho nos dias que antecederam aos desaparecimentos.

Mina deu um pesado suspiro, olhou para o céu, precisavam resolver aquele problema o quanto antes.

**Mina: **E o que a gente faz agora?

**Lita:** Vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui, foram três vítimas, mas não no mesmo dia, quem sabe o seqüestrador não aparece de novo?

**Mina:** Tem razão, vamos ficar um pouco por aqui!

**Mokuba (escondido): **Talvez ela só esteja tentando solucionar o problema... - disse pensativo.

Mina e Lita se juntaram as crianças brincando com elas enquanto os pais não chegavam para levá-las embora, contavam algumas historinhas, jogaram queimada, amarelinha entre outros. Estavam tão distraídas se divertindo com as crianças que nem perceberam um homem se aproximar e ficar observando a cena, tratavasse de um jovem que aparentava possuir 20 anos, tinha o cabelo curto e usava óculos escuros, estava com as mãos nos bolsos.

**Mokuba:** _Quem é esse? - _perguntou-se ao perceber que o homem vigiava as crianças – _Será que ele...?_

Artémis finalmente chegou e correu em direção as garotas, ao aproximar-se da escola, sentiu a estranha presença que ele sabia muito bem ser de um dos inimigos. Ao aproximar-se de Mina, mordeu a meia dela, a garota o olhou um pouco irritada, Lita também estranhou. As duas se entreolharam e logo concluíram o motivo pelo qual Artémis estava agindo daquela maneira: o inimigo estava por perto.

**Lita:** Crianças, vamos ter que sair um pouquinho, tudo bem?

**Menina:** Já tia?

**Mina:** Voltamos logo!

Elas saíram para um lugar mais reservado, o homem que as vigiava saiu andando calmamente dali. Ao se certificarem que ninguém as ouviria, Artémis falou.

**Artémis:** Havia um deles por perto, com certeza vigiando vocês!

**Mina:** Não percebemos nada.

**Artémis:** Isso porque não possuem um treinamento adequado para sentir a presença do inimigo! - reclamou.

**Lita:** Então vamos! Ainda podemos encontrá-lo!

Os três saíram correndo, Mina e Lita seguiam Artémis, Mokuba percebeu o movimento e seguiu-as com cuidado para não ser visto. Chegaram até um parque, haviam inúmeras árvores e um campo de futebol que estava vazio.

¬ ¬ ¬ : Sabia que viriam...

As meninas ergueram as cabeças a fim de ver quem havia se pronunciado. Equilibrado no alto de um balanço se encontrava o mesmo homem que se encontrava a pouco na escola, estava com os braços cruzados e observava as sailors com um certo ar de superioridade, um sorriso cínico estampava seu rosto.

**Mina/Lita:** Quem é você!

¬ ¬ ¬:Meu nome é Sycorax da regência de Urano! E vocês, presumo que sejam Vênus e Júpiter, estou errado?

**Lita:** Não mesmo... - disse já com se transformador em mãos – PELO PODER DE JÚPITER!

**Mina:** PELO PODER DE VÊNUS!

TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

Mokuba observou tudo boquiaberto, afinal, tinha descoberto a identidade das sailors moon! Foi quando lembrou-se de outro pequeno detalhe, um combate iria se iniciar ali, não era seguro ficar, mas ao mesmo tempo, sua curiosidade pedia fervorosamente para que ele permanecesse.

**Júpiter:** Muito bem, sujeito do nome complicado, a gente vai te dar uma lição!

**Sycorax:** É o que veremos... - disse tirando os óculos revelando, olhos tão negros quanto seus próprios cabelos, e saltando em direção as sailors – Então, Tritão conseguiu vencê-las sem nenhum problema? Pois bem, posso fazer isso também, afinal, vocês não ficaram mais fortes desde que lutaram contra um Netuniano.

**Vênus:** Vamos ver se é bom mesmo... RAIO CRESCENTE!

Sycorax saltou desviando do golpe, Sailor Júpiter também partiu para o ataque, se quisessem vencê-lo, teriam que atacar juntas.

**Júpiter:** Trovão de Júpiter!

Relâmpagos começaram a cair por todo o parque, Sycorax desviava deles sem nenhuma dificuldade enquanto gargalhava.

**Sycorax:** Eu não acredito! Nem preciso vestir minha armadura para lutar contra vocês! - ele parou em um ponto do parque, juntou as mãos e começou a concentrar uma esfera de energia que tinha um tom verde escuro e soltava raios azuis. - Vou mostrar a vocês o que é poder de verdade... - dizia enquanto sorria de forma maligna,

Algumas luzes surgiram ao redor de Sycorax, eram esferas de tom verde-lodo, por um momento, as Trevas pareceu tomar conta do lugar que aos poucos ia ficando cada vez mais escuro.

**Júpiter:** O que é isso...? - perguntou ligeiramente temerosa enquanto dava passos para trás.

**Vênus:** Ele vai atacar, nunca senti uma energia como essa... - falou com um certo temor.

**Sycorax:** Veremos se são tão rápidas... TEMPESTADE METEÓRICA DE URANO!

Ele mexeu os braços e estendeu as palmas em direção das sailors, as esferas de energia se multiplicaram numa velocidade muito grande e foram em direção as garotas. A única coisa que conseguiam distinguir eram inúmeros fachos de luz verde, Vênus e Júpiter procuravam desviar do ataque saltando de um lado a outro enquanto Sycorax continuava a atacar.

**Sycorax:** NÃO VÃO FUGIR PARA SEMPRE!

**Vênus:** Júpiter, vamos nos separar!

**Júpiter:** Sim!

As duas saltaram para direções opostas, como Sycorax era quem controlava os movimentos dos meteóros, não teria como atacar as duas com o mesmo vigor.

**Sycorax:**_ Como são ingênuas... Vou causar algum estrago então..._

Fez um movimento com o braço fazendo com que mais esferas de luz surgissem ao seu redor e disparassem ao encontro das sailors, Júpiter foi cercada por algumas delas, saltou para cima a fim de desviar e conseguiu, contudo, antes de alcançar o chão foi atingida em cheio por dois meteóros fazendo com que a garota fosse arremessada longe e se chocasse com uma árvore que caiu com o impacto.

**Vênus:** Lita...Maldito... RAIO CRESCENTE!

Mina conseguiu acertar Sycorax pelas costas impedindo que ele proceguisse o ataque contra sailor Júpiter, Vênus correu em direção a amiga para ajudá-la a se levantar.

**Vênus:** Está tudo bem com você, Lita, LITA! - chamava pela amiga enquanto a sacudia.

**Sycorax:** Pft! Que fraca, cair apenas com isso? - perguntou como se estivesse sentindo nojo daquela situação.

**Vênus:** Ora seu...

Começaram a ouvir passos vindo de longe, Sycorax olhou de relance para saber quem vinha, deu um outro daqueles seus sorrisos cínicos e tornou a encarar Sailor Vênus.

**Sycorax:** Teve sorte dessa vez... É melhor ficar mais forte se quiser me vencer...

Ao dizer isso, desapareceu. Sailor Vênus desfez a transformação, Sailor Júpiter já havia voltado ao normal e continuava inconsciente. Mina arrastou Lita para trás de uma moita a fim de se esconderem de quem quer que fosse, um grupo de uns cinco policiais se aproximaram, pararam e ficaram observando o campo de futebol perplexos, haviam muitos buracos, algumas árvores que cercavam o lugar haviam caído.

**Policial 1:** O que houve aqui?

**Policial 2:** Acho que detonaram uma bomba.

**Policial 3:** Ainda bem que não havia ninguém por perto, já pensou na tragédia?

**Policial 4:** Vamos chamar reforços, devem haver mais explosivos escondidos pelo parque.

Mina observava tudo apreensiva, pensou em pedir ajuda, mas o que iria dizer? Estava tão preocupada com Lita que não saberia inventar uma boa desculpa, tentava manter a respiração tranqüila para que não fosse descoberta, os policiais saíram e a garota suspirou aliviada.

¬ ¬ ¬:Meu irmão sempre disse que celulares são úteis para urgências...

Mina desviou o olhar de Lita para o garoto que acabara de dizer aquilo, era Mokuba, sorria enquanto segurava um celular na mão.

**Mokuba: **Eu não podia ajudar, então liguei pra polícia dizendo que iriam detonar uma bomba no parque... Sei que eles não poderiam resolver, mas pelo menos aquele tal de Sy não sei o quê foi embora.

**Mina:** Arigatou Gozaimasu, Mokuba...

**Mokuba:** Sua amiga está bem? - perguntou aproximando-se de Lita – Pelo menos ainda está respirando, quer dizer que está viva! - falou a fim de animar a garota. - Então vocês são as Sailors Moon? E eu achando que você era uma pessoa ruim!

**Mina:** É...

**Mokuba:** Temos que sair daqui e lavá-la para um médico. - disse, voltou o seu olhar para Artémis – O que você sugere? Eu sei muito bem que você fala!

**Artémis:** Eu sugiro que nos comuniquemos com as outras para que nos teletransportem para o templo Hikawa!

**Mina:** Tem razão, sou fraca demais para carregá-la... - disse sentindo-se uma inútil.

**Mokuba:** Querem que eu chame meu motorista?

**Artémis:** Melhor não, vamos usar o teletransporte mesmo. - falou tendo quase certeza que o menino não acreditara que eram capazes de fazer o teletransporte.

**Mina:** Vou ligar para a Rei então.

Mina ligou para Rei, por sorte, Ami estava junto com ela no templo Hikawa, ambas se concentraram para trazer as amigas para o lugar. Artémis apoiou-se no corpo de Lita e Mokuba segurou na mão de Mina, o garoto estava um pouco assustado com tudo, fechou os olhos e quando tornou a abrí-los, estava em um local completamente diferente.

**Mokuba:** Onde estamos?

**Mina:** No templo Hikawa...

Ao perceberem que as amigas haviam chegado, Rei prontamente correu junto com Ami.

**Rei:** Céus! O que houve!

**Mina:** Um tal de Sycorax, nos atacou no parque. - disse enquanto Rei a ajudava a carregar Lita para dentro.

Ami lançou um olhar surpreso a Mokuba que se sentia um completo estranho, o garoto baixou a cabeça meio incomodado.

**Ami:** Quem é ele?

**Mina:** Ah, esse aqui é o Mokuba! O menino de quem eu tava falando... - disse olhando para Mokuba, deu um gentil sorriso para poder aliviá-lo.

**Artémis:** Vamos, temos que conversar, chamem Lua e Serena. - falou preocupado, olhou Lita por um momento, encarou o chão irritado consigo mesmo – _Isso está ficando fora de controle..._

As garotas entraram no templo, Rei deitou Lita em um futton (n/a: é aquele cochonete onde os japoneses dormem) e entrou para a cozinha a fim de pegar algum lanche para os recém chegados além, de uma maleta com remédios e tudo o que precisaria para cuidar dos ferimentos de Lita.

Mina tinha alguns arranhões e estava exausta, contudo, permanecia ao lado de Lita. Mokuba e Ami estavam confusos a respeito de tudo.

**Ami:** Vamos esperar Serena e Lua chegarem, enquanto isso... Mokuba, você conhece alguma coisa?

**Mokuba:** Bem, eu... - ele baixou a cabeça, não queria encará-las – Não sei muita coisa, eu só vi algumas...

**Mina:** Ami, é melhor esperarmos a Serena chegar, Mokuba ainda está um pouco abalado com tudo, vamos dar um tempo a ele.

**Ami:** Tem razão... Me desculpe Mokuba, é que estou um pouco nervosa com isso tudo...

**Rei:** Todas nós estamos. - completou chegando na sala com uma maleta de medicamentos – Afinal de contas, tem muita vida inocente em perigo.

**Mokuba:** Eu sei disso. - falou um pouco desanimado.

De repente, a porta se escancarou, Serena entrou com tudo na sala surprendendo a todos que ficaram com imensas gotas.

**Serena (ofegante):** Cheguei... O... que... houve?

**Rei:** Essa aí é a Serena Mokuba.

**Ami:** Bom, agora que chegou, podemos todos saber o que realmente aconteceu. - disse voltando-se para Mina.

**Mina:** Tem razão... Comecemos com o que houve no parque...

Mina começou a narrar com todos os detalhes que se lembrava a respeito da luta contra Sycorax no parque, a maneira como ele atacara, a agilidade e o fato de ele não utilizar armadura da mesma maneira que Tritão. Mokuba ouvia aquilo atento, por mais que tivesse presenciado a luta, por mais que já estivesse passado por inúmeras situações, jamais imaginara que tudo aquilo poderia acontecer.

**Mina:** Então foi isso, se Mokuba não tivesse ligado para aqueles policiais, com certeza estaríamos mortas...

**Mokuba:** Não foi nada. - falou meio encabulado, depois, ficou um pouco mais sério – Ele pareceu bem mais forte que vocês, tem idéia de como irão derrotá-lo?

**Rei:** Ainda não, precisamos da ajuda de um Alquimista, só que no momento não temos como encontrá-lo.

**Serena:** Ei menino, você sabe de algo que possa nos ajudar? - perguntou.

**Mokuba:** Não muito...

**Mina:** Você fugiu de mim outro dia, pensei que era porque tinha medo e sabia de alguma coisa.

**Mokuba:** Bem, eu sei... Só não sei como escapei...

**Ami:** Tentaram te pegar?

**Mokuba:** Não é isso, acho que eles nem perceberam que eu estava lá. - falou um pouco nervoso.

**Mina:** Conte-nos o que você sabe Mokuba.

**Mokuba:** Tudo bem, acho que já faz pouco mais de uma semana...

_**X - X - X - X - X - X – Flash-Back - X - X - X - X - X - X - **_

Mokuba saia da escola, andou por uma rua e pegou atalho por um parque para chegar até o seu destino.

"_Depois da escola, costumo ir até a loja do avô do Yugi, e naquele dia não foi diferente... Passei pelo parque mais cedo e vi uma garota com um menino, lembro que ela o chamava de Ozamu, ele parecia um tanto animado e eu não fui muito com a cara da garota."_

Continuou andando sem se importar, apressou o passo para encontrar logo com Yugi. Chegou até a loja e como o esperado encontrou Yugi duelando com Joey que parecia ter perdido mais uma disputa.

**Joey:** Ah Yugi, eu nunca vou ganhar de você! - falou meio decepcionado.

**Yugi:** Adimito que falta muito pra você chegar no meu nível... - falou de braços cruzados enquanto balançava a cabeça.

**Mokuba:** Boa tarde pessoal! - falou enquanto pegava uma cadeira para sentar-se próximo aos amigos.

**Todos:** Boa tarde Mokuba!

**Yugi:** A aquanto tempo!

**Joey:** Quê que tá pegando, por acaso seu irmão tá precisando de nossa ajuda? - falou estufando o peito como se estivesse se vangloriando.

**Mokuba:** Não, só estava sentindo falta de vocês e vim dar uma passada aqui.

**Tristã:** Acho melhor você pelo menos ligar pro teu irmão, antes que ele fique doido que nem o Yamato!

**Téa:** Ô Tristã, quê que isso tem a ver?

**Tristã:** É que o irmão mais novo dele, o Ozamu, sumiu hoje enquanto ele jogava vídeo-game lá no fliper do Adrew.

**Mokuba:** Ozamu...?

_Naquela hora, tive certeza que já tinha ouvido aquele nome, foi quando me lembrei da garota do parque. O dia passou e ao entardecer fui embora, passei pelo parque e ao chegar lá, eu vi uma outra garota que estava levando um outro menino. Segui eles até que chegamos em um armazém._

Mokuba se escondia por trás das árvores do parque para não ser visto, ao chegar no armazém, escondeu-se atrás de algumas caixas enquanto procurava observar o que acontecia.

**Menino:** Não tem ninguém aqui... - disse o garotinho enquanto observava as várias caixas.

**Garota:** Claro que tem... É só você olhar melhor, vá até ali. - disse apontando para uma direção.

Sem pestanejar, a criança seguiu o caminho apontado pela garota e encontrou outras crianças que estavam escondidas atrás de uma caixa. Juntamente com as crianças, apareceu uma outra garota de longos e ondulados cabelos negros, Mokuba imediatamente a reconheceu.

**Mokuba:** É a garota que eu vi com o tal Ozamu... - comentou em um sussurro.

**Garota:** Quantos hoje Calipso?

**Calipso:** Com o que você trouxe, cinco, Deimos. - falou com os braços cruzados enquanto observava as crianças brincarem de roda.

**Deimos:** Acho que já podemos ir... - disse olhando de relance para trás, Mokuba teve a ligeira sensação de que ela estava o observando.

Deimos retirou de seu bolso uma esfera de vidro, pareceu concentrar-se por um instante. A esfera "acendeu", começou a brilhar num tom ligeiramente dourado, as crianças observavam maravilhadas tudo aquilo, de fato, era algo muito bonito ver a esfera brilhando daquela maneira.

Mokuba começou a sentir uma sensação estranha, era como se o lugar estivesse pegando fogo, sentia um calor, mas não forte ao ponto de ser insuportável. Levou as mãos aos olhos a fim de protegê-los da luminosidade que se tornava cada vez mais intensa, começou também a ouvir gritos. A luz cessou, levou algum tempo até que o garoto resolvesse abrir os olhos, eles doíam por causa da forte luz. Mokuba esfregou as mãos nos olhos, sua visão estava turva e embaçada, foi justamente por isso que ele não acreditou no que viu, não havia mais ninguém no armazém, nada, exceto algumas marcas de queimaduras nas caixas e cinzas espalhadas pelo chão.

_**X -X - X - X - X - X - X – Fim do Flash-Back - X - X - X - X - X - X – X**_

**Mokuba:** Sabem, a primeira coisa que eu pensei é que elas eram aliens na verdade... - falou meio confuso – Nem eu entendi até agora o que aconteceu, não contei a ninguém, acho que que não acreditariam em mim.

**Mina:** E porque você fugiu de mim naquele dia Mokuba?

**Mokuba:** Bem, é que eu pensei que você fosse uma delas, principalmente pelo fato da tal Deimos ter um cabelo loiro e cumprido que nem o seu, como a vi apenas de longe, pensei que fosse você. - explicou enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

**Mina:** Entendo...

**Ami:** Pelo que eu entendi, provavelmente elas usaram essa esfera para abrir algum tipo de portal.

**Artémis:** Um portal... É, foi isso mesmo... - comentou.

**Serena:** Então estão levando as crianças para uma outra dimensão? - perguntou ligeiramente horrorizada – Como faremos para chegar lá! - perguntou em desespero.

**Lua:** É, teremos mesmo que apelas para o Alquimista.

**Rei:** Temos uma semana até o término das aulas e a realidade é que não podemos fazer nada agora. - falou preocupada – Nosso inimigo é muito forte... - lançou um olhar até o Futton onde Lita se encontrava descansando.

**Ami:** Parece que teremos que esperar mais uma semana, e depois, não sabemos em quanto tempo poderemos resolver essa questão...

**Mokuba:** Porque terão que esperar uma semana e depois mais um tempo indeterminado?

**Ami:** Não temos poder o suficiente para lutar contra eles... - explicou, era a realidade – Em uma semana, começam as férias escolares, então, viajaremos para a Grécia a fim de encontrar alguém que poderá nos ajudar.

**Serena:** É, só que estamos com alguns probleminhas a cerca desse assunto... - falou esfregando os dedos no típico gesto universal que indicava uma coisa: dinheiro.

**Ami:** É verdade, for a o problema com dinheiro, temos que arranjar uma boa história para convencer nossos pais a autorizarem uma viagem dessas.

**Mokuba:** Hum... - estava pondo o célebro para agir, para ele, dinheiro não era problema! Desde que explicasse a situação, Seto com toda certeza ajudaria, só que precisava encontrar uma maneira de explicar aquilo ao irmão de forma que o fizesse entender tudo, ou então, teria que apelar para uma boa e elabora mentira, juntamente com uma armação, por fim, pronunciou-se – Acho que posso ajudar!

**Todos:** Como?

**Mokuba:** Basta confiarem em mim, darei um jeito nisso tudo, quanto ao dinheiro por enquanto é meio passo, já estou com um plano em mente para ajudá-las!

**Ami:** Pode nos contar qual?

**Mokuba:** Ainda não... Digamos que ele está em fase de preparação.

**Mina:** Nesse caso, contamos com você... Amigos? - perguntou estendendo a mão a Mokuba.

Amigos... Aquilo repetiu em sua mente, não tinha muitos amigos, pra falar a verdade, apenas Yugi e ainda sim não podia dizer muito já que ele e seu irmão eram rivais e Seto vivia discutindo a respeito disso. Sabia que podia contar com Yugi, mas a coisa agora era diferente, não tinha certeza se deveria ou não envolver o amigo, mas sabia que não tinha com o que se preocupar, afinal, tinha novos amigos agora, ou melhor, amigas...

**Mokuba:** Amigos! - respondeu animado apertando a mão de Mina.

Serena deu um salto e segurou a mão dos dois, Ami também posicionou sua mão e em seguida Rei, ambas deram um sorriso ao fazer isso. Uma outra mão juntou-se ao grupo, todos viraram-se para ver quem era, embora já esperassem quem fosse.

**Lita:** Não sei exatamente o que estão planejando mas... Nós vamos acabar com todos eles! - falou a garota que acabara de se acordar.

**Mina:** Vamos sim...

**Serena:** É isso aí!

**Rei:** É, parece que alguém acabou de entrar pro nosso time. - comentou e deu uma piscadela para Mokuba que retribuiu sorrindo.

**Serena:** Juntos Venceremos!

**Todos:** É isso aí!

Jogaram as mãos para o alto, eram um grupo, não um grupo de simples conhecidos que estavam trabalhando numa missão para salvar a Terra, era muito mais que isso, eram um grupo de amigos que estavam prontos para o que der e vier, sabiam que podiam contar uns com os outros. Ambos tinham um único pensamento: podiam confiar nas pessoas que acabavam de conhecer, tanto Mokuba em relação as Sailors quanto elas em relação a ele. As Sailors Moon tinham certeza de uma coisa também, agora tinham um novo amigo para ajudar...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**_

Mokuba, é muito mais esperto do que aparenta, afinal, é irmão de Seto Kaiba! O que será que ele pretende? Que plano estará tecendo para ajudar as Sailors? O tempo está passando enquanto mais vítimas são feitas.

As coisas finalmente parecem se encaminhar a favor das Sailors Moon. Mas parece que Mokuba não é o único que pretende ajudar e está planejando algo... Não percam o próximo episódio... **_O plano de Mokuba!_**

E eu a maravilhosa autora estarei aqui em no máximo 15 dias para postar a continuação!

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**Momento da Autora**_

**(aqui eu sou feliz!)**

Muito bem, no meu momento de hoje... Eu não tenho nada pra fazer! Isso já está ficando meio monótono, então, acho que vou ter que fazer algumas coisinhas (pondo o célebro pra funcionar)

Como vocês viram no capítulo anterior, existe gente disposta a ajudar, agora algumas explicações a cerca de dúvidas que meus amigos apontaram só que ninguém teve coragem de mandar um review pra perguntar, se bem que eu acho que vocês são espertos o suficiente para saberem.

Existem duas versões para a morte de Shion, a do anime e a do mangá. Inicialmente, eu iria utilizar a versão do anime, só que ela é muito complexa, então, vou utilizar a do mangá.

A versão do anime é mais ou menos assim: Saga, há treze anos, matou o mestre do santuário que não era Shion e sim Áries, o irmão mais novo que assumia o comando do santuário quando Shion estava fora. O período em que Seiya esteve no santuário, Shion estava no comando e Áries (Saga) estava em algum lugar que eu ainda não sei onde. Quem deu a armadura a Seiya foi o Shion. Quando Seiya partiu para o Japão, Áries (Saga) descobriu que a armadura de Sagitário estava com Saori, logo, ele deduziu que Athena estaria viva e assacinou Shion, o boato que se espalhou pelo santuário era que o mestre teria morrido por uma doença e Áries (Saga) o substituiu definitivamente.

Versão Mangá: Há treze anos, Saga matou o mestre do santuário e assumiu o seu lugar sem que ninguém desse conta. Apenas Mú sabia que o "novo" mestre não era o seu mestre Shion e simj um impostor e por isso abandonou o santuário e foi viver em Jamiel (aqui bolei uma versão de como ele foi parar lá e descobriu isso tudo)Shion era o antigo cavaleiro de Áries como vocês devem saber, logo, todos o tratavam como grande mestre ou simplesmente mestre Áries (vale lembrar que eles dificilmente chamam um cavaleiro pelo nome, costumam chamar pela constelação, só chamam pelo nome quando são conhecidos).Apenas isso, não tenho certeza, pois não li o mangá (alguém pode me corrigir?). Só sei que esta versão é mais simples e se eu utilizasse a outra teria que explicar tudo direitinho e acabaria me embolando, isso me aliviou já que inicialmente eu usaria a primeira versão.

Isso me causou um probleminha, já que Shion já havia aparecido e teria que dar as caras de qualquer jeito, só que ele já estava morto! Foi então que eu lembrei dos personagens que só iriam aparecer na segunda e na terceira saga desse fic e que um deles tinha essa habilidade de fazer alguém ressucitar temporariamente, então, no capítulo passado, incluí personagens que só apareceriam bem adiante. Apesar disso, gostei da idéia de incluí-los desde já, mas a participação deles será pequena nessa saga e se limitará apenas a algumas aparições como puderam notar.

Bem, deve ter muita gente curiosa a respeito dos dois personagens que estavam com Shion no capítulo anterior, tanto a Kasumi no começo do capítulo quanto aos outros dois no final. Kasumi é uma personagem de um outro anime que teria uma participação mais adiante, só iria aparecer depois da quinta saga! Até então, eu não tinha nada elaborado para ela e não sabia como colocar uma ligação, foi quando melembrei de alguns fatos que poderiam ser usados.

Quanto aos outros dois, acho que a garota ficou muito na cara (risos), apenas quem nunca assistiu o anime a qual ela pertence é que realmente não sabe. O outro garoto, esse não tenho como dar muitas pistas a seu respeito, o que posso dizer? Ele é de um anime, não pertence a CDZ. Mas não se preocupem quanto a ele, esse personagem vai se revelar ainda nessa saga.

Espero ter sido clara, sempre tem alguém que lê a história e não sabe como mandar uma review perguntando certos detralhes e nem como acessar a área onde contém o meu e-mail ou então é paciente e espera que seja explicado em outro capítulo. Isso a respeito de Shion era algo que ficou confuso e eu precisava estender.

Pra mandar um review, é só clicar nesse botãozinho aqui embaixo escrito "GO". Se você não sabe como visualizar meu e-mail, é só subir a página e lá em cima clicar no meu nome, vai abrir uma página onde tem minhas descrições e você clica em e-mail.

Ninguém nunca teve paciência pra me explicar isso e eu não sei inglês! Então fui aprendendo aos pouco e se tiver alguém que ainda não sabia, agora deve ter entendido. Sayonara!


	6. O plano de Mokuba

Olá! Cá estamos nós no quinto capítulo dessa saga na qual as Sailors Moon são as protagonistas. Espero que quem já acompanhou até agora esteja gostando.

Inicialmente, não haveríam muitos crossovers nessa saga, mas como podem ver, Mokuba já deu o ar de sua graça e está disposto a ajudar as sailors moon, além dele, existe Shion que é o portador de um grande segredo.

Nesse capítulo será descrito a semana que antecede a viagem das Sailors e como elas conseguirão resolver esse pequeno probleminha em relação a viagem, tudo isso graças ao nosso pequeno Kaiba e por falar em Kaiba, este dará mais algumas aparições nesse capítulo.

Fiquem agora com o quinto "episódio" de Domínio da Lua! Mais uma coisinha, um curto especial antes do capítulo de fato, é a respeito da chegada de Shion no santuário, espero que gostem.

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Palavras em itálico e entre parênteses: **É uma daquelas cenas onde o personagem tá olhando pra algum lugar e lembra de algo que alguém falou, é como se fosse um flash-back, só que neste caso é apenas a voz e não toda a cena.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X**

_**OS GUARDIÕES DO UNIVERSO**_

_**(Especial)**_

_**A passada de Shion pelas doze casas.**_

Ninguém era capaz de vê-lo e isso o aliviava. Esperava apenas pelo momento certo para retornar temporariamente, queria aproveitar este tempo livre que tinha e o fato de ninguém perceber que estava ali. Era apenas um espírito vagando pela noite grega nas ruínas do sagrado santuário, aquele lugar que um dia fora seu lar e que agora era governado por traidores que mancharam a honra dos sagrados cavaleiros de Athena.

Lembrou-se de algo, vôou até um certo lugar, uma espécie de templo onde havia uma longa escadaria. Era uma escada que dava acesso a outros templos e que continuava até o lugar onde ele havia vivido durante décadas, não, durante séculos. Shion não sabia se ficava contente ou receoso por voltar aquele lugar e descobrir o que havia acontecido desde sua morte.

**Shion:** As casas zodiacais... - falou observando a primeira casa, a casa que havia protegido com sua vida nos seus tempos de juventude, antes daquela horrível guerra, antes de ser o grande mestre do santuário, havia sido simplesmente o cavaleiro de Áries e agora não passava de uma reles alma penada, aquilo o revoltava – Será que já voltou ao santuário depois de tanto tempo?

Acabara de se lembrar de Mú, seu pequeno discípulo. Aparecera para ele algumas vezes depois que havia morrido e lhe ensinado algumas coisas. Lembrou-se do rosto confuso de seu pequeno discípulo antes de partir e sem saber do rumo que sua vida levaria. Shion entrou na casa de Áries, vagou pelo lugar a procura de alguém, mas estava vazia, não havia ninguém lá, não havia nada para ele lá.

**Shion:** Mú não voltou para o Santuário... Pelo menos seguiu minhas ordens. - suspirou aliviado – Mas em breve ele terá que voltar.

Shion continuou a vagar, passou por cada uma das doze casas. Poderia simplesmente ir voando em direção ao templo de Athena, mas não, queria passar por cada uma das doze casas e conhecer a nova geração dos mais fortes defensores de Athena. Passou pela casa de touro, não conhecia seu ocupante, provavelmente havia chegado ao santuário depois de sua morte e deveria ter vindo de um país estrangeiro. A casa de gêmeos estava vazia, ele sabia muito bem o motivo... Câncer, definitivamente não gostou daquela "decoração", além de várias cabeças por toda parte, ele pôde ver inúmeros espíritos perdidos que vagavam pelo lugar.

**Shion:** Eu jamais teria permitido que alguém assim se tornasse cavaleiro. - falou observando o lugar, foi em direção a saída, porém, inúmeras almas interromperam seu caminho. - Não posso fazer nada quanto a vocês...

Era óbvio que aqueles espíritos não iriam deixá-lo sair dali, as almas avançaram todas de uma vez e Shion permaneceu imóvel sem saber o que fazer. Fechou os olhos, depois de um tempo os abriu e deparou-se com vários daqueles seres que se pareciam com serpentes ao seu redor enquanto as almas se afastavam.

**Shion:** Shinidamas... Devem estar me seguindo e eu nem percebi... De qualquer forma, obrigado pela ajuda. - finalmente saiu daquele lugar rodeado pelos seres carregadores de almas que o manteriam protegido de coisas do tipo que vinhecem a acontecer.

Logo que Shion deixou Câncer rumo a leão, o cavaleiro que guardava a mais macabra das doze casas acordou, havia tido uma sensação estranha. Máscara da Morte se levantou e foi em direção a saída de sua casa e ficou observando o caminho até leão.

**Máscara da Morte:** Tive uma sensação estranha... Seres que não deveriam estar nesse mundo acabaram de passar por essa casa...

Shion adentrou a casa de leão, teve a curiosidade de saber quem havia se tornado o guardião do lugar. Foi em direção ao quarto do cavaleiro e encontrou uma verdadeira zona, tudo bangunçado e o protetor do lugar se encontrava dormindo, parecia exausto após um longo dia de treinamento. Shion sentiu-se feliz em saber que o cavaleiro de leão era Aiolia, irmão de Aioros.

A próxima era a casa de virgem, ao chegar lá, encontrou seu ocupante acordado, estava meditando. Mesmo estando morto, Shion era capaz de sentir a tremenda cosmo energia que o cavaleiro emanava.

**Shaka:** Quem está ai? - perguntou mantendo os olhos fechados. O cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus sentiu a presença de Shion. - Deve ser um espírito... Não deveria estar nesse mundo, sabia?

Shion não sabia se deveria responder ou simplesmente ignorar o fato que o cavaleiro havia percebido que estava ali. Reconheceu que aquele era Shaka, conhecido como o homem mais próximo de Deus e a reencarnação de Buda, sendo quem era, provavelmente havia notado sua presença.

**Shaka:** És uma alma que vaga por este mundo... Diga-me, qual é o seu objetivo? - perguntou sem se alterar.

**Shion:** Estou apenas de passagem por este lugar. - respondeu sem ter certeza de que Shaka ouviria ou não sua resposta. - Tenho um dever a cumprir e mesmo você sendo o homem mais próximo de deus não poderá me impedir.

**Shaka:** Entendo... Vejo que não está sozinho... Estes seres que com você estão são Shinidamas, não é?

**Shion:** Sim, são Shinidamas.

**Shaka:** Isso significa que o dever que tem a cumprir mesmo depois de morto é importante... Pode passar, mesmo porquê, eu não teria como lutar contra uma alma.

Shion seguiu em frente, não pôde deixar de ficar suspreso com o fato de que alguém notara sua presença. A próxima casa era libra, por esta passou sem nenhum problema, sabia que seu cavaleiro estava em Rozan e não sairia de lá tão cedo. Agora era a vez de escorpião, lá encontrou Milo, lembrava-se daquele rapaz muito bem, era um garoto problema no santuário e vivia se metendo em confusão e seu maior defeito era subestimar os outros. A próxima casa era sagitário, provavelmente Aioros ainda estava por lá, era um dos mais fortes do Santuário.Entrou, porém, a casa estava vazia. Não havia nada lá, sequer a armadura.

**Shion:** Aioros não está aqui...

¬ ¬ ¬: Pensei que soubesse... - disse uma voz feminina que Shion imediatamente reconheceu, a garota saiu de trás de um pilar.

**Shion:** O que houve com Aioros?

¬ ¬ ¬: Está morto. - respondeu a jovem – Foi morto por um outro cavaleiro de ouro.

**Shion:** Mas como!

¬ ¬ ¬:Tentaram assacinar Atena, mas Aioros descobriu a tempo e fugiu com ela. - começou enquanto andava em direção a saída, Shion apenas a acompanhava – Foi tido como traídor e foi perseguido por um cavaleiro, tiveram uma luta e como resultado do combate, Airos morreu.

**Shion:** E Atena? - perguntou receoso.

¬ ¬ ¬: Lhe explico no caminho.

Os dois, acompanhados pelos Shinidamas seguiram rumo a casa de Capricórnio. Seu ocupante era Shura, Shion lembrava-se bem dele, uma dos mais velhos cavaleiros de ouro e tido como o mais fiel a Atena por conta de sua excalibur.

¬ ¬ ¬ :Foi ele quem matou Aioros. - falou ao passarem pelo quarto do cavaleiro.

**Shion:** Como? - estava surpreso, achou melhor deixar as perguntas para depois, definitivamente, havia ficado muito tempo longe do santuário.

De capricórnio chegaram em Aquário, lar de Kamus, outro da "velha" geração que ainda permanecia no cargo. Passaram rapidamente por esta casa.

**Shion:** O que foi? - perguntou ao perceber que a garota que o acompanhava havia parado de andar.

¬ ¬ ¬: Nada. - respondeu.

Tornaram a andar chegando a peixes. Shion não havia se convencido a cerca da resposta dela, mas não iria questionar. Sabia pouco a respeito dela, a única coisa que sabia era que muitos a temiam, fato este que ele não conseguia entender. Ela era impassível, fria, raramente demonstrava algum sentimento, era difícil de saber o que se passava pela cabeça da Meikai no Miko, a sacerdotiza que vagava entre o mundo dos vivos e o mundo dos mortos.

Finalmente alcançaram a sala do mestre, se Shion estivesse vivo, teria sentido seu coração bater mais depressa.

**Shion:** Veio matá-lo? - questionou, a Miko simplesmente deu um meio sorriso.

¬ ¬ ¬ :Não, não serei eu quem cumprirei essa tarefa e você também não poderá fazer isso, entendeu? - disse – Me escute bem, ficará aqui na sala do mestre até segunda ordem Shion. Mesmo que tente, não poderá falar com Atena, ela não está aqui.

**Shion:** Onde está Atena?

¬ ¬ ¬: Em breve lhe levarei até ela Shion... Escute, enquanto estiver aqui, ninguém poderá lhe ver ou lhe ouvir. - falou enquanto o encarava – Foi esta a razão que me trouxe já que dois dos cavaleiros de ouro sentiram sua presença e um deles chegou até a conversar com você, isso não irá mas se repetir, mesmo que Atena estivesse aqui, ela não conseguiria te ver, portanto, qualquer tentativa será inútil – advertiu.

**Shion:** Porque terei que ficar aqui?

¬ ¬ ¬: Para que saiba o que anda se passando no santuário desde sua morte e saiba como ajudar as Sailors. - respondeu – Você entenderá com o tempo... Adeus.

**Shion:** Mas...

Antes que ele fizesse qualquer questionamento, a Miko desapareceu enquanto era cercada por alguns dos Shinidamas. Ele não tinha outra escolha a não ser esperar qualquer sinal...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X -_

_**(Domínio da Lua)**_

**Episódio 5:**

**_O plano de Mokuba_**

Seto estava lendo o jornal do dia enquanto tomava o café da manhã, olhava as notícias de Tóquio, como ia a bolsa de valores. Mesmo sendo jovem, já possuía uma responsabilidade enorme em relação a Kaiba Corp, fora aquilo, tinha o fato da derrota para Yugi que não lhe saía da cabeça. Se já não bastasse tudo isso, ainda tinha Mokuba que andava estranho ultimamente e as insuportáveis dores de cabeça.

**Seto:** Talvez eu precise de umas férias... - falou colocando o jornal em cima da mesa e encarando as torradas.

**Mokuba:** Bom dia! - falou muito animado enquanto jogava a mochila numa cadeira e se sentava em outra.

**Seto:** Tudo bem, o que você quer? - perguntou.

**Mokuba:** Como assim? - perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido enquanto pegava uma jarra de suco.

**Seto:** Simples, há dias você está estranho e do nada fica animado desse jeito, isso significa uma coisa...

**Mokuba:** Você quem diz... - falou enquanto mordia um pedaço de bolo.

**Seto:** Muito bem... O que você está querendo? Vamos, é só falar. - disse em tom ligeiramente sério e em seguida deu um leve sorriso.

**Mokuba:** Sabe mano, eu ouvi você comentando que tava precisando de umas férias...

**Seto: **E...?

**Mokuba:** Onde vamos passar as férias? - perguntou com um sorriso no rosto pronto para dar a sugestão.

**Seto:** Ainda não sei... Pensei em viajar para fora do Japão... - comentou.

**Mokuba:** Que tal a Grécia! - perguntou animado, aquilo era perfeito!

**Seto:** Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ir para o Egito.

**Mokuba:** Egito? Mas lá é muito chato! Nem tem praia! Vamos pra Grécia!

**Seto:** Por quê esse interesse repentino em ir para a Grécia? - perguntou com um ar de suspeita.

**Mokuba:** Eu sempre quis conhecer a Grécia...

**Seto:** Mesmo? Você nunca me contou.

**Mokuba:** Digamos que é uma ambição secreta e...

**Seto:** Vamos para o Egito.

**Mokuba:** Mas...

**Seto:** Nós vamos ao Egito...

Mokuba soltou um rosnado e cruzou os braços irritado, não havia como convencer o irmão mais velho. Quando Seto Kaiba queria algo, era aquilo e ponto final, não adiantava questionar ou tentar convencer do contrario. Mas se tinha uma coisa que Mokuba havia puxado do irmão mais velho era a mesma persistência! Ele não desistiria assim tão fácil... Era só descobrir o porquê do irmão fazer tanta questão de ir ao Egito e em seguida elaborar um plano em base nisso.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Serena estava indo a escola juntamente com Lua, só para variar, estava correndo para não chegar atrasada.

**Lua:** Olha o lado bom, pelo menos já tem alguma agilidade!

**Serena:** Tem razão! - respondeu enquanto corria.

Ao responder ao comentário de Lua, acabou se descuidando do caminho e esbarrando em alguém com tal violência que caiu para trás.

¬ ¬ ¬: Oh, vê se olha por onde anda! - protestou um rapaz.

Serena imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz, ergueu as sobrancelhas a tempo de ver Darien levantar-se da queca com a mão na cabeça.

**Serena:** Darien... - sussurrou.

**Darien:** Quê? Olha, eu tô atrasado pro meu trabalho tá menina, tchau! - ao dizer isso, saiu correndo.

Serena permaneceu sentada no chão enquanto algumas lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.

**Serena:** Darien...

**Lua:** Serena, você vai se atrasar, vamos embora...

Serena levantou-se e passou o braço no rosto usando a manga do uniforme para enxugá-lo, ergueu a cabeça e voltou a correr rumo a escola.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

**Mokuba:** _Essa prova de história tá um saco... Fácil demais pra uma mente brilhante como a minha..._

Pensava o garoto, escava entediado, queria se livrar daquela prova, já estava para terminar e mesmo assim ainda teria que esperar meia hora sem fazer nada até que o sinal tocasse e ele pudesse se livrar daquele presídio. Encarou as últimas questões da prova escrita, foi quando uma pergunta lhe chamo atenção: "O que os egípcios achavam dos gregos?"

**Mokuba:** _Hum... Ei, eu sei a resposta! Espera um instante... Meu irmão deve tá querendo ir ao Egito porque é lá que surgiu monstros de duelo, logo, ele vai procurar uma maneira de derrotar o Yugi! Yes! Tenho um plano agora, só preciso melhorá-lo um pouquinho... Hehehehehehehe..._

Começou a escrever a resposta da prova, aquilo o ajudaria bastante em seu plano para convencer o irmão a mudar o roteiro da viagem de férias, depois, só precisaria convencê-lo a levar as amigas, talvez essa fosse a parte mais difícil, mas como seu pai adotivo dizia, ele tinha a esperteza de um legítimo Kaiba.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

**Molly:** Serena, você anda meio estranha ultimamente, o que está acontecendo?

Era a hora do intervalo, Serena se encontrava na porta da escola junto com Ami e Molly. A garota estava no mundo da lua, Molly estava preocupada, Ami achava que era apenas preocupação em relação aos últimos acontecimentos. As garotas já haviam terminado as provas e saíam do colégio.

**Serena:** Como a Lita está?

**Ami:** Dormiu na casa da Rei, ligaram para o tio dela dizendo que fariam um trabalho.

**Molly:** O que houve com a Rei? - perguntou sem entender sobre o que falavam.

**Ami:** Lita se sentiu mal ontem, como o tio dela estava trabalhando e ela não queria preocupá-lo, ela passou a noite na casa da Rei. - explicou prontamente, não gostava de mentir, mas não poderia simplesmente dizer que uma de suas melhores amigas havia sido atacada por alguém envolvido num plano de dominação mundial ou algo do tipo.

**Molly:** Diga a Lita que desejo melhoras a ela.

**Ami:** Eu direi. Temos que ir agora, ficamos de encontrar Lita e Rei no templo Hikawa, tchau Molly!

**Serena:** Tchau Molly.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Da escola, Mina partiu para a loja do Sr.Mutou para encontrar Mokuba e levá-lo até o templo Hikawa. A garota estava acompanhada de Artémis e andavam tranquilamente.

**Artémis:** Pelo fato de você ser uma sailor há bem mais tempo deve ter um preparamento físico um pouco melhor do quê o das outras meninas.

**Mina:** Talvez... Sabe Artémis, não sei se conseguiremos vencer Tritão, Sycorax e os outros, eles são tão mais fortes do que nós...

**Artémis:** Não desanime! Tenho certeza que encontraremos um jeito de resolver essa situação Mina!

**Mina:** Tem razão.

Os dois entraram na loja que estava um pouco mais cheia do que das outras vezes. Haviam pelo menos uns quatro jovens lá, Mina reconheceu um deles, era Yugi Mutou, vencedor do reino dos duelistas e neto do dono da loja. Mina sentou-se em um banco e Artémis se escondeu debaixo do mesmo.

**Mutou:** Aino-san, não consegui entregar o seu recado. - disse lamentando-se.

**Mina:** Tudo bem! Eu já falei com ele, vejo que o movimento está bem maior hoje...

**Mutou:** Na verdade é o meu neto e seus amigos.

**Joey:** Olá! - disse com um enorme sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

**Mina:** Oi.

**Joey:** Sou Joey Wheler, e você?

**Tristã (cochichando para Téa e Yugi):** O Joey não perde tempo!

**Mina: **Minako Aino. - respondeu sorrindo também, só que de uma forma mais leve e gentil.

**Joey:** Esse aqui é meu amigo Yugi Mutou, o outro é Tristã Taylor e a garota ali é Téa Gardner.

**Mina:** É um prazer.

**Joey:** O prazer é todo meu!

A porta do estabelecimento abriu e por ela entrou Mokuba que segurava alguns livros.

**Mokuba:** Olá pessoal.

**Joey:** Fala aí Mokuba! Olha, essa aqui é a Minako.

**Mokuba:** Já nos conhecemos. - respondeu sorrindo.

**Joey:** Mesmo é? - piscou os olhos meio confuso e perguntando-se de onde eles se conheciam.

**Mina:** Achei que não saberia chegar até o templo Hikawa e imaginei que seria melhor eu vir buscá-lo. - disse a Mokuba.

**Mokuba:** Fez bem, eu vim aqui justamente pra perguntar ao Sr.Mutou onde ficava o templo.

**Tristã:** Mokuba, o que raios está fazendo com esses livros?

**Mokuba:** Hã, isso? Não é nada demais. - disse e logo deu uma leve risada – Vamos Mina? Devem estar nos esperando.

**Mina:** É melhor irmos mesmo, tchau pessoal!

**Mokuba:** Tchau!

**Yugi e cia:** Tchau!

Logo que a dupla deixou o local, Joey virou-se para os amigos boquiaberto e com cara de idiota.

**Joey:** Tô bobo... Onde o Mokuba conheceu aquela garota?

**Téa:** Pergunta pra ele depois...

Enquanto isso, Mina e Mokuba andavam pela rua em direção ao templo Hikawa.

**Mina:** E aí, como anda o seu plano pra nos ajudar? - perguntou curiosa.

**Mokuba:** Primeiro estou trabalhando em convencer o meu irmão a entrar com o "patrocínio", só que não posso simplesmente contar a verdade a ele, por isso, tenho que ter cuidado.

**Mina:** Como assim entrar com o "patrocínio"? Por acaso está pensando em bancar a viagem?

**Mokuba:** Mais ou menos.

**Artémis:** Não sei como vai convencer o seu irmão com a ajuda, mas desde já agradeço.

Não demorou muito e os três já haviam chegado ao templo Hikawa. Entraram e encontraram as meninas a sua espera, Rei estava com o eventual traje de sacerdotiza, Serena e Ami com os uniformes da escola, Lita usava uma calça verde-lodo e uma blusa bege.

**Rei:** Que bom que já chegaram.

**Mina:** Alguém decobriu alguma coisa?

**Ami:** Nada além do que já sabemos. - falou descepcionada – E você Mokuba?

**Mokuba:** Estou estudando algo... - disse mostrando alguns livros – Meu irmão pretende passar férias no Egito, vou tentar convencê-lo a ir para a Grécia!

**Serena:** E nós? Não está pensando em bancar a viagem, está? - perguntou surpresa, era muito dinheiro!

**Mokuba:** Isso não é nada... Pelo visto vocês não sabem direito quem eu sou...

As garotas se entreolharam um pouco surpresas, Mokuba pretendia bancar a viagem?

**Lita:** Acho que não vai conseguir convencer o seu irmão tão facilmente.

**Mokuba:** É, acho que o problema é apenas incluir vocês no roteiro, estou trabalhando nisso, qualquer coisa, contarei a verdade a meu irmão.

**Rei:** Será mesmo uma boa idéia?

**Mokuba:** Não temos outra escolha, temos? - disse dando com os ombros.

**Lua:** Não temos outra alternativa então...

**Artémis (em tom autoritário):** Vamos, vamos, não temos tempo para conversa, troquem de roupa e comecem a treinar!

**Mina (gota):** Calma Artémis...

As cinco foram trocar de roupa enquanto Mokuba ficava esperando juntamente com Artémis e Lua, lia em alguns livros de história e procurava informações que concerteza seriam úteis. Elas voltaram, vestiam roupas apropriadas para atividades físicas.

**Serena (erguendo o braço):** Estamos prontas!

**Rei:** Como é que vai ser esse treino hein?

**Artémis:** Tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos, decidi que eu mesmo irei supervisionar o preparamento físico de vocês! - falou como se fosse um general, Mokuba observava aquilo, balançou a cabeça e tornou sua atenção ao livro, não se acostumaria tão cedo com a idéia de um gato falante.

**Mina:** Artémis... Seja gentil conosco... - pediu com as mãos juntas em pose de reza, estava praticamente implorando que o gato não pegasse pesado.

**Artémis:** Muito bem, vamos começar com um aquecimento, eu quero que vocês dêem cinco voltas ao redor do templo e depois voltem aqui, fui claro!

**Garotas:** Sim senhor! - falaram batendo continência o que provocou algumas risadas de Lua e Mokuba.

Após algumas voltas ao redor do templo Hikawa, Artémis pediu que Lita desse algumas noções de defesa pessoal e coisas do tipo, passaram o resto da tarde nisso...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Já estava entardecendo quando Mokuba chegou em casa, entrou e foi direto a sala de computadores onde o irmão ficava. Seto se encontrava mechendo nos computadores e analizando os vídeos de seus últimos duelos contra Yugi, haviam dois vídeos na tela, um de sua segurança que mostrava o primeiro duelo e outro que ele havia "pegado" nos arquivos de Pégasus e mostrava o duelo entre Yugi e aquela "coisa" que se fez passar por Seto no reino dos duelistas.

_**( ¬ ¬ ¬:** Eu sou Seto Kaiba! Sou a parte maligna que você mandou para o domínio das trevas em nosso primeiro duelo, está lembrado? _

Seto voltou aquele vídeo inúmeras vezes e ouviu a mesma frase se repetir antes mesmo de Mokuba chegar, olhava também o vídeo do primeiro duelo onde Yugi convocara Exodia.

**Seto:** Será que naquele dia...

**Mokuba:** O quê?

Seto virou de costas e viu o irmão com a cabeça próxima a seu ombro e vendo os vídeos, o Kaiba mais velho deu um salto, havia se assustado.

**Seto:** Mokuba! O que faz aqui e onde esteve o dia todo?

**Mokuba:** Não mude de assunto... - Mokuba debruçou-se sobre os controles e ficou assistindo aos vídeos – Concerteza você estava pensando numa maneira de derrotar o Yugi, não é?

**Seto:** Sim... Era exatamente isso...

**Mokuba:** Sabe a respeito da nossa viagem de férias? Você já se decidiu?

**Seto:** Nós vamos pro Egito. - resmungou.

**Mokuba:** Puxa mano, que pena... - Mokuba virou-se e foi em direção a saída – Pensei que pudéssemos conversar a respeito...

**Seto:** Eu já decidi que vou ao Egito, nada de Grécia!

**Mokuba:** Eu sei disso... Pena que você não sabe que egípcios e gregos nunca se deram bem e que os gregos eram muito inteligentes...

**Seto:** Eu sei disso... - rosnou um pouco irritado, desde quando Mokuba era assim tão insistente?

**Mokuba:** Mesmo? Então como você não pensou que pode descobrir uma maneira de derrotar Yugi indo a Grécia?

**Seto:** Como? - piscou os olhos, não havia pensado naquilo, mas como era possível?

**Mokuba:** Ora, monstros de duelo surgiu no Egito não foi? E se houvesse um jogo parecido na Grécia só que ninguém descobriu, e se você descobrisse uma meneira de derrotar o Yugi indo a Grécia? O que me diz?

**Seto:** Nesse caso... Vou visitar os templos gregos...

**Mokuba:** Yes!

**Seto:** Que estão no Egito!

Mokuba despencou com tudo no chão, havia esquecido aquele pequeno detalhe. Seto deu uma risada ao ver a reação do irmão.

**Mokuba:** Por quê tanta questão de ir ao Egito?

**Seto:** Por quê tanta questão em ir a Grécia? - rebateu com um sorriso no rosto, era ele quem mandava ali.

**Mokuba:** Tá bom, o destino do mundo tá em jogo e precisamos ir a Grécia! - falou em tom de urgência.

**Seto:** Sou a reencarnação de um Deus e se não estiver em meu templo no Egito o caos virá a esse mundo! - falou em tom de deboche.

**Mokuba:** Ah, Seto! - respondeu meio indignado, realmente não seria fácil convencer o seu irmão.

**Seto:** Vamos, vá para seu quarto tomar banho e depois desça para jantar... - falou enquanto saía do lugar.

**Mokuba:** Mas Seto...

**Seto:** Depois a gente conversa!

Meio emburrado, Mokuba acompanhou o irmão, em seguida se dirigiu ao seu quarto, assim que entrou, jogou-se na cama e encarando o teto tentava encontrar uma saída.

**Mokuba:** Com certeza ele não vai acreditar se eu falar a verdade, e mesmo que acreditasse, é bem provável que não se importaria...

O jantar foi tranquilo e os irmãos não se falaram, assim que terminou, Mokuba recolheu-se a seu quarto com a desculpa de que estudaria um pouco mais para as provas do dia seguinte. Seto observou seu irmão subir pela escada e ficou pensativo, queria saber o motivo pelo qual o mais novo insistia tanto em ir para a Grécia. Kaiba terminou o jantar e foi rumo ao seu escritório, trancou a porta, queria ficar sozinho.

Aproximou-se da estante que possuía livros dos mais variados assuntos, sua mão escorregou pelos livros até pegar um sobre mitologia grega.

**Seto:** Essa insistência de Mokuba me fez lembrar de algo... - disse enquanto folhevava o livro, parou em uma página em especial que estampava a gravura de uma estátua e havia um pequeno texto escrito – Atena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra, protetora dos guerreiros... Hum... Isso me faz lembrar de algo...

Seto sentou-se na poltrona e começou a lembrar de certos fatos de sua vida que haviam ocorrido no orfanato, sempre fora esperto desde criança e sabia muito bem como usar sua inteligência para obter o que queria. Isso o livrou de um destino cruel no passado, ser separado de seu irmão para sempre e quem sabe a morte logo em seguida.

Lembrou-se das palavras de um certo homem no passado que havia lhe dito que o mal surgiria e seria o fim da humanidade e ele precisaria estar pronto para proteger seu irmão.

**Seto:** Que idiotice... - ele fechou o livro e jogou-o sobre a mesa – No fim das contas eu não fui para o lugar que ele queria, fiquei por aqui mesmo...

Levantou-se para sair, ao aproximar-se da porta, sentiu um vento gelado que fez com que ele se arrepiasse, era uma sensação estranha, como se ele não estivesse sozinho ali...

_Seto..._

**Seto:** Quem está aí! - virou-se repentinamente, contudo, não viu nada – Deve ter sido apenas impressão... Essa voz... Pft! O maldito não teria a ousadia do voltar do túmulo pra me incomodar...

Foi em direção ao seu quarto, deveria estar cansado demais a ponto de começar a ouvir vozes, ainda mais aquela maldita voz. Do lado de fora, duas pessoas observavam o movimento, um senhor fantasma e uma garota, ambos flutuavam.

**Garota:** É este rapaz?

**Fantasma:** É ele sim, não mudou absolutamente nada...

**Garota:** Parece que todos os orfãos o odeiam.

**Fantasma:** É acho que sim, mas quando tudo começar, eles entenderão.

**Garota:** Não não, por enquanto Kaiba não se envolverá Kido-san, o dever dele é outro, ele não é um cavaleiro.

**Kido:** Mas deveria ter sido! - falou indignado ao lembrar da maneira como o menino o subornara no passado, a Miko que o acompanhava deu uma leve risada, algo que era raro de se ver tendo em vista as atuais circunstâncias.

**Miko:** Não, Kido-san, o destino de Seto Kaiba era outro, ele não estava destinado a se tornar cavaleiro e proteger Athena...

**Kido:** A quê ele está destinado então?

**Miko:**O destino é o resultado de escolhas e circunstâncias que muitas vezes fogem do nosso controle, eu não saberia lhe dizer qual o destino de Seto Kaiba... Ele já mudou muitas vezes e é imprevisível...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Mokuba estava deitado em sua cama, não conseguia dormir. Encarava o teto em busca de alguma resposta, percebendo que não iria dormir tão cedo, levantou-se e foi em direção a janela. Começou a observar o céu estrelado, a noite realmente estava magnifica.

**Mokuba:** Queria poder ajudar... Sempre me senti um inútil... - falou para o nada enquanto observava a noite

Ainda lembrava-se dos problemas que causara quando era amis novo, não tão claramente. Ainda lembrava-se do peso que era para seu irmão nos tempos do orfanato, não queria ser um peso para as sailors também. Os problemas que tivera, as discussões constantes entre Seto e o dono do lugar e porque não lembrar dos chatos que viviam pegando no seu pé só por ele ser o mais novo e o "fracote"?

Mesmo sendo muito novo na época, ainda lembrava-se de certas coisas. Fora o pior período de sua vida, quase perdera o seu irmão duas vezes, na primeira por conta de uma "viagem" que Kido insistia que Seto fizesse e na segunda, seu nissan quase morrera de uma grave doença desconhecida chegando a ficar em coma no hospital. Ele nunca entendera ao certo o que havia acontecido, mas depois disso, foram adotados pelo Sr. Kaiba e pouco tempo depois, Kido morreu.

As vezes tinha o presentimento de que algo muito ruim havia acontecido no passado. O que mais reforçava isso era os estranhos sonhos que tinha de vez em quando, já fazia tempo que esses sonhos não o atormentavam, mas agora que sabia que coisas "esquisitas" como gatos falando e malucos com poder de te aprisionar em uma carta existiam, ele ficava preocupado.

**Mokuba:** O que aquilo queria dizer?

Se lembrava de um lugar escuro, tentava fugir de um vulto que o seguia.

_"Nunca fugirá de mim..."_

_"Não se eu puder evitar" -gritou uma segunda voz_

_"Setoooo , me ajude!"_

_"Mokubaaaa, Mokubaaaa..."_

_Mokuba começou a correr, seu irmão estava cada vez mais distante. Viu ele ser envolvido por uma estranha aura negra e desaparecer enquanto ficava insconsciente._

_"Ele assumiu o seu lugar... Não tem mais volta..."_

"_SETOOOOOO!"_

Mokuba acordou, ofegava, estava suado. Aquilo de novo, já fazia tempo... Muito tempo que não se repetia...Será que seu irmão corria perigo? Não, deveria ser apenas exesso de preocupação...

Levantou-se e começou a se arrumar para ir a escola.

**Mokuba:** Preciso encontrar uma saída... Tenho que ajudar as meninas...

Era apenas isso o que ele pensava enquanto saía da escola, olhava para o chão. Pensava em uma maneira de contar toda a verdade para Seto, talvez ele ajudasse... Se bem que era mais fácil ele dizer um "não é da minha conta". O garoto parou de andar e ergueu a cabeça ao perceber que alguém estava a sua frente, tratavasse de um homem de idade, um pouco gordo e baixo, usava uma roupa marrom e um chapéu de mesma cor além de carregar uma bengala, o homem deu um sorriso.

**Homem:** A quanto tempo Mokuba!

**Mokuba:** Senhor Dickerson? Nossa! Faz tempo mesmo!

**Dickerson:** Como você cresceu menino...

**Mokuba:** O que o senhor faz aqui?

**Dickerson:** Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer rapazinho. - falou com um sorriso no rosto.

**Mokuba:** Que tipo de proposta?

**Dickerson:** Algo que é de seu interesse... Vamos, meu carro está logo ali... - disse apontando com uma bengala para a direção onde o carro se encontrava.

**Mokuba:** Não posso, tenho algo importante a fazer.

**Dickerson:** Vamos combinar o seguinte, te levo até o lugar onde você vai e conversamos no caminho, o que acha?

Mokuba pensou um pouco, se fosse algum estranho ele não iria, mas se tratava do Sr. Dickerson que ele conhecia desde muito pequeno, praticamente desde o tempo em que morava no orfanato com o irmão, logo, podia confiar nele.

**Mokuba:** Vamos!

Os dois se dirigiram ao carro e entraram no veículo, era uma limusine. Dickerson era um empresário que trabalhava para o governo, era tudo isso o que o garoto sabia a respeito dele.

**Dickerson:** E então, para onde vamos?

**Mokuba:** Templo Hikawa, sabe onde é?

**Dickerson:** Claro... - respondeu, ele acenou para o motorista e o carro começou a se movimentar – Você sabe que eu trabalho para o governo não sabe?

**Mokuba:** Só sei disso a respeito do senhor.

**Dickerson:** Não é apenas isso...

**Mokuba:** O quê?

**Dickerson:** Eu vou te ajudar menino, ou devo dizer, vou ajudar vocês...

**Mokuba:** Do que está falando?

**Dickerson:** Você verá... Primeiro vou falar com suas amigas, ok?

Mokuba estava confuso, rapidamente chegaram no templo, não ficava tão longe se fosse de carro. Sr. Dickerson fez questão de seguí-lo até o templo. Quando os dois chegaram, as garotas se entreolharam achando aquilo estranho, mas ficaram caladas a fim de ouvirem as explicações.

**Serena:** Mokuba... Quem é?

**Mokuba:** Esse aqui é o Sr. Dickerson e... Eu não sei de nada. - falou inocentemente – Eu pretendia pedir ajuda a meu irmão, só que ele não ia colaborar muito, então... - ele olhou para o Sr. Dickerson.

**Dickerson:** Sei que estão precisando de ajuda meninas... E é por isso que eu estou aqui...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**_

Quando Mokuba pensava que nada iria dar certo, eis que surge o Sr. Dickerson! Que tipo de papel ele fará na trama? Como ele soube que tudo isso estava acontecendo?

Finalmente o momento da tão esperada viagem a Grécia chega, mas para encontrar aquele que deverá ajudá-las ainda haverá muito chão para correr, será? Mas a ajuda já está a caminho! Não percam o próximo episódio!

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**Momento da Autora**_

**(aqui eu sou feliz!)**

Esse capítulo tinha ficado curto para os meus padrões... Eu tinha duas escolhas: ou eu apresentava o Sr.Dickerson no final ou falava do Shion no começo e a última alternativa foi a que mais me agradou. E ainda sim ficou curto u.u

Mokuba foi praticamente o protagonista e essa do Seto agora, aiai... Não deveria ter colocado agora... É aglo que um dia vocês vaõ entender u.u

Mas fica pra próxima! Quero reviews! Não tem muito o que falar aqui hoje não... até a próxima!


	7. Project Moon

**Legenda**

**Negrito: ** personagem que está falando

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Palavras em itálico e entre parênteses: **É uma daquelas cenas onde o personagem tá olhando pra algum lugar e lembra de algo que alguém falou, é como se fosse um flash-back, só que neste caso é apenas a voz e não toda a cena.

**Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X**

_**OS GUARDIÕES DO UNIVERSO**_

No subsolo de uma mansão localizada nos arredores de Tóquio se encontrava um verdadeiro quartel general. Haviam muitos homens que verificavam computadores, sinais de satélite, tudo o que podiam. A porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou uma bela jovem de longos cabelos lilás que trajava um longo vestido branco acompanhada de um mordomo. Um senhor que aparentava ter uns cinqüenta anos de idade aproximou-se dos dois.

**Senhor:** Srta. Kido, estamos fazendo todo o possível, mas até agora não encontramos absolutamente nada!

**Mordomo: **Srta. Kido, será muito difícil descobrirmos o paradeiro dessas crianças.

**Srta. Kido: **Tem razão Tatsume, à menos que ... - a jovem parou por um instante, parecia pensativa – Sim, vou fazer isso.

**Tatsume: **O que pretende Srta? - perguntou preocupado.

**Saori: **Logo você saberá... Tatsume, chame todos os empresários da Fundação Graad, Dr, quero que você localize imediatamente as crianças que meu avô mandou para diversos lugares anos atrás, se bem que não são mais tão crianças.

**Tatsume: **Mas senhorita Saori...

**Saori: **Faça o que estou mandando! - disse em tom de ordem – E por favor, chame Dickerson, meu avô confiava nele e entende do negócio.

Saori saiu pela porta e foi diretamente para o corredor, virou à direita mais a frente e começou a subir as escadas em direção ao seu escritório, precisava pensar, passaria todo o seu plano para o papel para explicar aos empresários, precisava ser rápida, será que daria tempo?

Seria um grande problema, precisaria de patrocinadores, reuniões e mais reuniões com empressários, contrados e uma burocracia sem fim. Mas tudo valia a pena, era para realizar o sonho de seu falecido avô e para descobrir as "forças ocultas" que ele havia mencionado estarem atrás da armadura de ouro.

Aquela era a decisão que a jovem tomava, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que fazer isso e o momento se aproximava, mal sabia ela que aquilo seria o início de uma longa luta e a descoberta de um grandioso e antigo segredo...

_**Saori:**__Provavelmente era isso que meu avô temia, terei que reunir os cavaleiros, parece que muitos problemas virão... Vovô, terei que realizar seu sonho, irei fazer a Guerra Galáctica..._

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X -_

_**(Domínio da Lua)**_

**Episódio 6:**

_**Project Moon**_

Mokuba estava confuso, rapidamente chegaram no templo, não ficava tão longe se fosse de carro. Sr. Dickerson fez questão de seguí-lo até o lugar. Quando os dois chegaram, as garotas se entreolharam achando aquilo estranho, mas ficaram caladas a fim de ouvirem as explicações.

**Serena:** Mokuba... Quem é?

**Mokuba:** Esse aqui é o Sr. Dickerson e... Eu não sei de nada. - falou inocentemente – Eu pretendia pedir ajuda a meu irmão, só que ele não ia colaborar muito, então... - ele olhou para o Sr. Dickerson.

**Dickerson:** Sei que estão precisando de ajuda meninas... E é por isso que eu estou aqui...

As garotas se entreolharam sem entender, de onde raios aquele homem havia saído?

**Lita:** E quem é você?

**Dickerson:** Sou Dickerson. - falou dando alguns passos. - Não seria melhor nos sentarmos, a conversa será longa...

**Rei:** Tudo bem, entre. - disse apontando para a porta enquanto entravam.

As garotas se entreolharam mais uma vez, Dickerson apenas sorria enquanto segurava sua bengala. Lua e Artémis se encararam perguntando-se mentalmente quem era o velho que não demonstrava de maneira alguma ser um tipo de inimigo. Parecia um homem normal, então, o que estaria ele fazendo ali?

Dickerson sentou-se a mesa e Rei entrou para a cozinha, voltou com uma bandeja que continha um bule de chá e alguns biscoitos.

**Serena:** Oba! Biscoitos!

**Dickerson:** Tenho certeza que teremos uma conversa mais agradável se tomarmos chá enquanto falamos.

**Rei:** Pode ter certeza que Serena só irá prestar atenção nos biscoitos!

Todos riram com o comentário, Dickerson pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos para si, quando percebeu que as garotas o observavam sorriu.

**Dickerson:** Podemos conversar agora?

**Todos:** Claro!

**Ami:** Poderia começar explicando o que o senhor quer conosco. - sugeriu a garota interessada em saber o que ele estava fazendo ali.

**Dickerson:** Vim pedir a ajuda de vocês. - falou um pouco sério.

**Garotas:** Nossa ajuda?

**Rei:** Para quê exatamente?

**Lita:** Como sabe se realmente poderemos ajudá-lo?

**Dickerson:** Porque vocês são as sailors senshi, mais conhecidas como sailors moon.

As garotas ficaram estupefadas com a afirmação de Dickerson, ele falara aquilo com uma certeza tão grande que chegou a assustá-las, como aquele velho poderia ter descoberto?

**Mokuba:** Eu não te contei isso, como sabe? - perguntou surpreso, pensara ser o único que conhecia o segredo das sailors.

**Dickerson:** Foi um pouco complicado... Sabia desde o início que caso esse problema chegasse a ocorrer algum dia, só poderia recorrer as sailors. - explicou num tom sério – Começarei do início então.

**Mina:** Somos todo ouvidos...

**Dickerson:** Sou o encarregado de cuidar de uma agência especial aqui na Terra, ela existe há séculos e não foi criada por "humanos".

**Serena:** Ets! - disse tremendamente surpresa.

**Dickerson:** Mais ou menos, ela foi criada por humanos, só que pertencentes a outros mundos. Nosso objetivo é investigar e deter ameaças que organizações como a CIA e o FBI não estão aptos para deter.

**Ami:** Algo como a "MIB"?

**Dickerson:** Exatamente! - falou empolgado ao perceber que elas estava assimilando o que ele dizia. - Nossa organização possui agentes infiltrados no esquema de inteligência policial de todas as nações, no governo, na União européia e qualquer Organização a nível mundial que vocês possam imaginar.

**Serena:** Nossa!

**Mokuba:** Eu não sabia que esse tipo de coisa existia... Ei, se é isso, porque não impediram o Maximilium Pégasus naquele plano maluco de dominação mundial? Ele não tava utilizando métodos humanos para isso...

**Dickerson:** Em relação as relíqueas Sr.Kaiba, não tínhamos nenhum tipo de previsão de que elas surgiriam. - explicou meio decepcionado – Como sabe, Pégasus tinha a habilidade de ler a mente utilizando o olho do milênio e ele sabia da existência de nossa organização...

**Mokuba:** Entendo, é melhor você continuar a explicar o que veio dizer.

**Dickerson:** Continuando... Temos o conhecimento de várias lendas e profecias antigas que estão armazenadas em nosso setor de inteligência para análize e em uma delas consta a "Lenda do exército amaldiçoado do Sol".

**Lita:** Seria o que estamos enfrentando? - perguntou, Dickerson afirmou com a cabeça.

**Mina:** E o que exatamente é esse exército?

**Dickerson:** Receio não poder lhes dar mais informações meninas... O que sabemos é que se trata de um exército de guerreiros aprisionado em outra dimensão há milênios...Trata-se de uma antiga Guerra que houve na era mitológica Grega, o que sabemos é que esse exército era controlado por uma entidade que não é citada em nenhuma das escrituras que encontramos a respeito do assunto.

"Uma deusa usou todo o seu poder divino para proteger a Terra dessa ameaça e levou todo esse exército consigo para uma outra dimensão, um lugar separado da Terra, um outro mundo, lugar esse em que humano nenhum tem acesso, não se pode entrar, não se pode sair, este é o Domínio da Lua..."

**Dickerson:** É isso o que diz uma antiga escritura que encontramos há algum tempo. - concluiu sério com os olhos fechados.

**Rei:** Humano nenhum tem acesso, não se pode entrar, não se pode sair... - repetiu as palavras pensativa, essa frase repetia na mente de cada um dos presentes.

**Ami:** Mas se é o mesmo exército dessa lenda, como eles conseguiram escapar?

**Dickerson:** Que tal alguém com conhecimentos maiores que os meus explicar isso? - sugeriu lançando um olhar a Lua e Artémis.

**Artémis:** Sinceramente não faço idéia... - disse baixando a cabeça, lua também pareceu desanimada.

**Lita:** Estou mais preocupada em saber como descobriu que nós somos as Sailors.

**Dickerson:** Isso foi um pouco complicado... Há quatorze anos, através de alguns sinais, percebemos que o antigo selo estava aos poucos se rompendo. Por conta disso, muitas ameaças viriam para a Terra. - falava da maneira mais clara possível e prestando atenção na reação delas – A única coisa que sabíamos é que cinco jovens haviam vindo para este mundo destinadas a se tornarem as sailors.

**Lua:** Até aí tudo bem, saber que as sailors renasceriam é uma coisa, descobrir quem são é o que queremos saber como fez!

**Dickerson:** Ora! A princípio foi um pouco complicado, algo realmente difícil de se explicar no momento. - disse balançando a cabeça negativamente – Mas tínhamos algo precioso do nosso lado... - dessa vez ele olhou para Artémis que assentiu com a cabeça.

**Mina:** É impressão minha ou vocês já se conhecem? - perguntou olhando de Dickerson para Artémis.

**Artémis:** Sim, nos conhecemos...

**Todos:** Mas de onde? - perguntaram todos, aquela era a novidade da vez sem dúvida nenhuma.

**Dickerson:** Eu estava numa equipe de arqueólogos há alguns anos quando encontramos Artémis, sabíamos que ele não era um gato qualquer e então o levamos para o Clamp Campus que é um de nossos quarteis aqui no Japão e lá fizemos as devidas averiguações.

**Artémis:** Graças ao trabalho da equipe de arqueologia, eles descobriram quem eu realmente era e fizeram de tudo para que eu despertasse.

**Dickerson:** Com a ajuda de Artémis, poderíamos localizar as sailors já que de acordo com a lenda ele era um dos conselheiros da côrte da rainha da Lua. Depois que Artémis despertou, pudemos iniciar parte do Project Moon e algum tempo depois, localizamos Mina graças a uma compatibilidade dela com um artefato que possuíamos.

**Lua:** Que artefato?

**Dickerson:** Um espelho mágico. - disse para os presentes que prestavam atenção em tudo – Com a ajuda desse espelho, só poderíamos descobrir quem era uma das quatro guerreiras, esse espelho não nos mostraria a identidade da princesa.

**Artémis:** Depois de alguns debates, decidimos que procuraríamos aquela que havia sido a líder, Sailor Vênus. - disse o gato em tom sério encarando Mina, esta por sua vez simplesmente balançou a cabeça de forma leve como a indicar que havia entendido tudo.

**Dickerson:** Vimos como Sailor Vênus havia renascido nessa era e o passo seguinte foi tentar localizá-la, demorou algum tempo até acharmos Mina, lembro que no princípio, Artémis não acreditava que ela de fato era a Sailor Vênus.

**Artémis:** Isso é verdade...

**Mina:** Ora! - reclamou.

**Dickerson:** Mas a culpa foi toda nossa, se não tivéssemos demorado tanto, você teria sido preparada mais cedo e teríamos evitado inúmeros problemas. - lamentou-se.

**Artémis:** Mas o importante é que conseguimos reunir todas as Sailors!

**Dickerson:** Demoramos um pouco, mas vocês surgiram aos poucos e sabíamos que algo estava acontecendo. - disse respondendo a dúvida de Ami – Deixamos que agíssem sozinhas para que amadurecessem e se tornassem fortes, sem contar no fato de que ainda tínhamos a esperança de que o anitgo lacre lunar não fosse quebrado, mas infelizmente...

**Ami:** Quer dizer que mesmo sendo uma agência de grande porte não é capaz de resolver certos problemas?

**Dickerson:** Exatamente! Existem algumas missões que só podem ser realizadas por determinadas pessoas, o que fazemos é localizá-las e instruí-las na medida do possível, como o que está acontecendo agora.

**Lita:** Certo, está aqui para nos ajudar, mas como fará isso? Por mais que possua uma imensa tecnologia, existem coisas que não se pode fazer. - perguntou duvidosa.

**Dickerson:** E é por isso que estou aqui! Se eu pudesse fazer algo a respeito, jamais teria me dado ao trabalho de investigar quem vocês eram! O que posso fazer é ajudar a encontrar a pessoa que realmente poderá ajudá-las.

**Todos:** O alquimista.

**Dickerson:** Isso mesmo, se bem que eu conheço um alquimista, mas não é o que vocês procuram... Vocês precisam ir a Grécia para encontrar as respostas para as perguntas que não posso esclarecer. - falou com aquele seu tom de que sempre tem algo a esconder – E antes que perguntem a mim como sei que devem ir a Grécia, vou logo responder: Foi na Grécia que encontramos as escrituras e é de lá que vem a antiga lenda, se querem descobrir algo, terão que estar lá... - pausou por um instante esperando que alguém se manifestasse, percebeu que elas ainda esperavam que ele dissesse algo e foi o que fez – Aceitam minha ajuda ou não?

Lua e Artémis se encararam e começaram a refletir a respeito daquilo tudo. As sailors trocaram olhares apreensivos, confusos... Era difícil de se entender o que se passava na mente de cada uma, difícil de saber se deveriam ou não confiar em Dickerson, precisavam de uma prova, mas o que deveriam pedir?

**Mokuba:** Não sei se posso opinar, mas eu conheço o Sr.Dickerson a muito tempo e confio nele. - disse num tom sincero atraindo a atenção das garotas – Se ele diz que pode ajudá-las, é porque ele realmente pode e está disposto a fazer isso...

**Artémis:** Não se preocupem meninas, podemos confiar no Sr.Dickerson, ele está aqui para nos ajudar! - falou Artémis tomando a palavra.

**Lua:** Parece que realmente podemos confiar, se cuidou de Artémis e o ajudou...

**Dickerson:** Então, posso dar início ao "project moon"? - perguntou.

**Meninas:** Project Moon? - perguntaram em unissono.

**Dickerson:** Sim, é o nome do projeto que envolve vocês... É que temos muito trabalho e precisamos de nomes específicos para as missões, senão, podemos nos confundir ao dar uma ordem. - explicou enquanto ria, ajeitou o chapéu e fez um movimento circular com a bengala – E então, o que decidem?

**Serena:** Se a Lua e o Artémis dizem que podemos confiar, então eu confio!

**Mina:** Concordo com a Serena! Eles são nossos instrutores e parecem ter bastante certeza.

**Ami:** Parece que sim, além do mais, realmente precisamos de ajuda.

**Rei:** É, eu aceito sim.

**Lita:** A maioria já decidiu, então, sou a favor também!

**Dickerson:** Perfeito! - disse bastante empolgado enquanto sorria – Então, começarei com o Project Moon! Então, combinaremos o seguinte, vocês irão partir para a Grécia no dia seguinte ao término das aulas, o que acham?

**Serena:** Quanto mais rápido melhor!

**Dickerson:** Amanhã, enquanto estiverem em suas escolas, meus agentes estarão em suas casas explicando a seus pais que ganharam uma promoção. - começou, em seguida seu relógio apitou, arregalou os olhos surpreso com a hora – Meninas, preciso ir, mas não se preocupem, um carro irá buscá-las nas portas de suas casas na manhã das férias de Verão, tenham um bom dia...

**Todos:** Tenha um bom dia Sr.Dickerson!

**Dickerson:** Até mais ver...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Os dias passaram rapidamente, conforme Dickerson havia dito, cada uma das sailors recebeu uma carta informando que haviam ganhado uma promoção. A mãe de Mina ficou muito animada, mas a sua alegria se desfez quando foi dito que as vencedoras não tinham direito a acompanhante, não foi apenas a mãe de Mina que ficou desiludida, a mãe de Serena também além da mãe de Ami. O tio de Lita e o avô de Rei autorirazaram a viagem sem nenhum problema e como era de se esperar, nenhuma delas fez qualquer atividade física durante esse tempo. Preocuparam-se mais em organizar tudo e comprar roupas novas.

Mokuba ficou um pouco frustrado por saber que não participaria da aventura, contudo, ficou feliz ao saber que uma parte do problema já havia sido resolvido. Conhecia Dickerson há algum tempo, de vez em quando, o velho aparecia na Corporação Kaiba para acertar alguns detalhes em relação a equipamentos de computação gráfica e simuladores que estavam sendo desenvolvidos pela empresa. Tudo o que o garoto sabia, era que o senhor havia conhecido seus pais verdadeiros antes deles morrerem, isso já fazia muito tempo e ele mal se lembrava disso.

O dia esperado finalmente havia chegado, conforme o combinado, todos se reuniram no aeroporto pela manhã, como as garotas estavam ansiosas, ninguém se atrasou e todas chegaram no horário combinado (o que foi um milagre). Lua e Artémis tiveram que ir em gaiolas, fato este que não agradou os mascotes nenhum pouco.

**Serena:** Aí! Estou tão faliz! - comentou bastante empolgada – Nunca viajei de avião antes, ainda mais pra fora do país!

**Ami:** Estaria mais animada se realmente fosse uma viajem de férias... - sussurrou.

As garotas começaram a rumar para o portão de embarque juntamente com seus parentes.

**Sra.Tsukino:** Serena, se cuida minha filha! - dizia enquanto segurava um lencinho e acenava para a filha.

**Sra.Aino:** O mesmo vale pra você Mina!

Em questão de minutos, todas já estavam dentro do avião e se acomodavam em suas poltronas. Estavam preocupadas com a comodidade de Lua e Artémis que se encontravam em gaiolas no compartimento destinado as bagagens, sem contar no problema de que a viagem seria longa e sem escala, direto para Atenas na Grécia.

**Lita:** Vai ser uma looonga viagem... - comentou enquanto se jogava na poltrona ao lado de Mina.

**Mina:** Lita, já se sente melhor?

**Lita:** Lógico! Tô pronta pra outra! - falou animada.

_**Serena:** Darien... Nem pude me despedir de você... - _pensava enquanto observava o aeroporto pela janela do avião.

As pessoas continuavam a entrar no avião, Ami lia um livro, o mesmo fazia Rei. Lita pegou um disckman e começou a ouvir música e Mina procurava algo para fazer, foi a única que percebeu um certo senhor entrar no avião e acomodar-se em uma poltrona próxima as sailors.

**Mina:** Sr.Dickerson! O que faz aqui? - perguntou surpresa, Ami e Rei imediatamente pararam de ler seus livros e voltaram-se para o velho, o mesmo fez Lita, já Serena continuou observando a janela.

**Dickerson:** Depois nos falamos, agora o avião vai decolar, aconselho vocês a colocarem os sintos. - disse enquanto sorria.

**Rei:** É verdade...

A comiçária de bordo(eis uma palavra que não sei se está correta) começou a explicar os procedimentos padrões como as máscaras de emergência, cintos de segurança, como agir em situação tal, etc. Após a decolagem, uma aeromoça veio com um daqueles carrinhos contendo alguns alimentos, mais precisamente doces.

**Aeromoça:** Vão querer algo? - perguntou com aquele típico sorriso forçado que se faz para agradar os clientes.

**Serena:** Eu quero doces!

**Mina:** Hum... Acho que vou querer algo também, vejamos... - disse enquanto observava o que tinha no carrinho.

**Aeromoça:** Se quiser algo que não tenha aqui, posso providenciar senhorita!

**Mina:** Acho que vou querer uma torta de chocolate, tem? - perguntou.

**Aeromoça:** Deve ter, vou providenciar, alguém quer mais algo?

**Dickerson:** Poderia me trazer um chá?

**Aeromoça:** Sim senhor.

**Mina:** Vocês não vão pedir nada? - perguntou as outras meninas.

**Ami:** Estou sem fome.

**Rei:** Eu também.

**Lita:** Pois eu vou querer uma torta!

**Aeromoça:** Ótimo, vou trazer seus pedidos. - disse despedindo-se com outro sorriso e saindo com o carrinho.

Dickerson observou a mulher afastar-se e em seguida tornou a olhar as sailors, estavam todas o encarando, ele deu um sorriso para transmitir confiança.

**Ami:** O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? - perguntou curiosa.

**Dickerson:** Quero acompanhar o sucesso da missão pessoalmente!

**Lita:** Ainda não nos explicou no que consciste essa missão...

**Dickerson:** Bem, meu dever apenas é fazer com que encontrem o Alquimista que irá restaurar e dar mais poder aos transformadores.

**Serena:** E o cristal de prata?Você sabe do que estou falando, não sabe?

**Dickerson:** Claro que sei!

**Rei:** É verdade, depois da luta com Berryl, o cristal desapareceu...

**Dickerson:** Ele deve ter voltado para o seu lugar de origem, ou então deve estar no oráculo na Grécia, a própria energia o guiou até lá.

**Ami:** O que é esse Oráculo?

**Dickerson:** Existem vários Oráculos minha cara, são templos onde os deuses se comunicam diretamente com os mortais, apenas videntes no caso. O cristal deve estar agora no Oráculo Lunar, é lá que ele está se restaurando por conta própria, além do fato de que é no Oráculo Lunar que se encontra a única passagem para o Domínio da Lua existente na Terra.

**Lita:** Então, deveremos ir até esse Oráculo?

**Dickerson:** Isso mesmo! Mas primeiro, precisam encontrar o Alquimista. - explicou um tanto sério – A única coisa que pode ativar o portal para que vocês cheguem ao Domínio da lua em segurança é o poder do cristal de prata e seus transformadores.

**Serena:** Espero que encontremos o cristal de prata logo...

**Dickerson:** Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai aparecer minha cara... Será atraído pela presença de vocês, o cristal surgirá no momento em que mais precisarem, podem ter certeza...

**Mina:** Falta bem pouco agora. - disse acomodando-se na cadeira – Só estou preocupada quanto ao imenso poder que esses soldados demonstraram até agora...

**Dickerson:** Por isso mesmo é que vocês irão passar por um treinamento! Sei que será muito difícil, mas se não suportarem ele, desistam de ir ao Domínio da Lua! - falou num tom ligeiramente imperativo.

**Serena:** Aaaaaiiiiiii, vai ser tão difícil assim? - perguntou com a voz um tanto trêmula.

**Dickerson:** Acham que os inimigos terão pena de vocês? - perguntou encarando cada uma delas.

Finalmente a aeromoça chegou com os pedidos e cada uma delas pegou seu respectivo lanche, da mesma forma que Dickerson começou a apreciar o seu chá. Serena encarou os doces por um momento antes de começar a devorá-los, usava esse pretexto para esquecer de todos os seus problemas. Mina olhava sua preciosa torta de chocolate, perdera a fome depois daquela conversa, temia o que estava por vir.

Era esse o sentimento que invadia cada uma delas, a incerteza, o medo, as peças perdidas daquele quebra-cabeças que precisava ser montado o quanto antes. Muitas dessas peças já haviam se encaixado e tinham alguma idéia do que estava se passando, contudo, muitas peças ainda estavam perdidas naquele jogo, como por exemplo, a misteriosa garota que surgira no fogo do Templo Hikawa. Rei arregalou os olhos, lembrara daquele detalhe, a misteriosa sacerdotiza que surgira no meio das chamas para alertar que "a pessoa que elas procuravam já estava morta"

**Rei:** Sr.Dickerson! Há uma coisa que...

**Dickerson:** O quê? - perguntou um tanto surpreso pela maneira como Rei havia reagido, as demais garotas voltaram-se para os dois.

**Rei:** Por acaso a garota que apareceu na fogueira... Foi alguma obra sua? Faz parte do Project Moon?

**Dickerson:** Que garota? - perguntou arregalando os olhos.

**Rei:** A garota que surgiu na fogueira do templo... Ela disse para termos cuidado e que a pessoa que procurávamos já estava morta!

**Ami:** É verdade...

Dickerson levou a mão ao queixo e ficou um tanto pensativo, calado... Fechou os olhos, parecia se concentrar. Aquilo definitivamente não estava nos planos dele, não fazia a mínima idéia de quem seria essa garota e muito menos o que ela quisera dizer com "a pessoa que vocês procuram está morta"

**Rei:** Ela disse também para termos cuidado ao pisar no santuário... Tem algo haver com o Oráculo?

**Dickerson:** Não, em Atenas existe um lendário local que ninguém até hoje localizou, trata-se do santuário da deusa Athena.

**Mina:** Artémis disse que o Alquimista poderia estar nesse lugar. - informou.

**Dickerson:** De fato, ele pode estar lá. - falou com a cabeça baixa – Os alquimistas habitavam um continente lendário na região do Pacífico, próximo ao lugar onde hoje fica a Índia.

**Ami:** Nunca ouvi falar disso, para mim, os Alquimistas foram aqueles que na idade média procuravam obter a pedra filosofal.

**Dickerson:** De fato, os registros dizem isso. - explicou – Mas os Alquimistas não são exatamente humanos, possuem um poder especial. Desde que o lendário continente foi destruído por Poseidon durante uma guerra santa, os Alquimistas vivem no santuário de Athena, bom, pelo menos os que sobraram...

**Rei:** E quanto a garota? A garota que eu vi nas chamas?

**Dickerson:** Com toda sinceridade Hino-san, não faço a mínima idéia do que está falando. - disse baixando a cabeça – O máximo que posso fazer é lhe mostrar algumas imagens quando chegarmos a Grécia para que possa identificar essa jovem.

**Rei:** Existe alguma chance dela estar em seus registros?

**Dickerson:** Existe sim, contudo, também há a probabilidade de não descobrirmos quem é. - falou em tom de sinceridade.

**Rei:** Isso me preocupa... - disse a Sailor Marte jogando-se na poltrona.

O tempo passou, a viagem seria longa, sem muita dificuldade, Serena adormeceu profundamente. Com o passar das horas as demais também caíram em sono profundo. Até mesmo Sr.Dickerson tomou um cochilo, pois ele sabia que seriam muitos os problemas que viriam for a as futuras noites sem dormir...

Em determinado ponto da viagem, alguns acordaram novamente para fazer um lanche, Ami continuava com seu livro e Serena... Não acordou de jeito nenhum! Após um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, o avião finalmente começava a pousar em segurança no território grego.

**Comiçária:** Atenção senhores passageiros, por gentileza apertem os cintos de segurança, a aeronave começará a pousar no aeroporto de Atenas dentro de instantes, obrigada pela atenção. - disse uma daquelas típicas e belas vozes de aeroporto.

**Ami:** Serena, Serena, Serena! - chamava enquanto sacudia a amiga de leve a fim de acordá-la.

**Serena:** Calma mamãe... - sussurrou ainda dormindo.

#TAF#

**Rei:** Quero ver se ela não acorda agora!

Serena de fato acordou, com uma marca vermelha em forma de uma mão (mais precisamente a de Rei) estampada em sua cara.

**Serena:** Isso doeu! - reclamou com a mão no rosto. -Quê que tá havendo hein?

**Ami:** Estamos chegando, coloque o cinto.

**Serena:** Cinto? Que cinto?

**Rei (gota):** O cinto de segurança...

**Serena:** Hehehehehehe...

Todos colocaram o cinto de segurança e aguardaram o pouso do avião com ansiedade. Ficaram um pouco nervosas e sentiram o típico frio na barriga e aquela sensação que o avião ia "afundar" no chão. A aeromoça anunciou o sucesso do pouso e em seguida todos começaram a sair.

As garotas esperavam pela bagagem quando Serena e Mina avistaram as gaiolas de Lua e Artémis. Ambas pegaram seus mascotes que pareciam estar bastante enjoados com a viagem, os olhos de Artémis reviravam feito um redemoinho.

**Mina:** Tá tudo bem com você Artémis?

**Artémis (tonto):** Tô inteeeeiiirooo. - falou revirando os olhos.

**Dickerson:** Vamos meninas, temos que pegar um táxi e ir para um Hotel, afinal, estão cansadas após a viagem. O recomendável no momento é que descansem, podem deixar tudo por minha conta, assim que eu localizar o Alquimista, aviso a vocês.

**Garotas:** Obrigada Sr.Dickerson!

Todos pegaram suas malas e se direcionaram para a saída do aeroporto onde uma Van os esperavam. Sr.Dickerson apontou com a bengala para o veículo e fez uma reverência, por ser um cavalheiro, foi o último a entrar.

**Lita:** Vejo que organizou tudo, Sr.Dickerson.

**Dickerson:** Tudo faz parte do project Moon, cada detalhe foi preparado com todo o cuidado, temos agentes em toda parte do mundo e para nós é fácil organizar coisas do tipo. - falou enquanto ajeitava o chapéu.

A Van começou a se locomover para for a do aeroporto e logo estava andando pelas ruas de Atenas, ainda era dia na Grécia e elas observavam os inúmeros turistas que estavam pela cidade naquela época do ano.

**Serena:** Ué, pensei que só chegaríamos a noite.

**Ami:** Mas no Japão já é noite Serena. - explicou – É que acompanhamos o movimento do sol, de leste a oeste, por isso, aqui na Grécia ainda é dia e não percebemos tão claramente que o tempo passou. - concluiu.

**Dickerson:** Exato, já é noite no Japão! Mas o organismo de vocês está acostumado com um outro horário, vai demorar pelo menos uma semana até se acostumarem com essa diferença de tempo.

**Serena:** É, tô com soninho mesmo... - falou enquanto coçava os olhos.

**Dickerson:** Nesse exato instante, minha equipe de investigação está procurando por informações, de qualquer maneira, tenho a estranha sensação de que não precisaremos procurar...

**Garotas:** Como assim? - perguntaram em unissono

**Dickerson:** Acho que o alquimista virá até nós, apenas isso...

Passaram o dia no hotel descansando por conta da viagem, talvez o dia seguinte fosse cansativo, talvez não. O lugar era bem aconchegante, afinal, era um dos melhores hotéis da cidade, se tinha uma coisa que Dickerson possuía de sobra era dinheiro e capacidade para organizar tudo. As garotas estavam impressionadas com tudo aquilo e no fundo um pouco mais aliviadas, sabiam que não faria diferença estar no Japão ou não, os sequestros haviam começado e não havia mais volta, a única chance que tinham era ir a fonte do problema: O domínio da lua e para isso precisavam da ajuda do Sr.Dickerson e do tal alquimista indicado pela rainha Serenity.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

O gélido vento da noite batia naquele lugar provocando ruídos que lembravam sussurros de almas, era uma noite sem lua e apenas as estrelas brilhavam nos céus, contudo, na Terra, não era apenas o brilho dos corpos celestes que se destacava, para aqueles que podiam ver mais além, o verdadeiro espetáculo era observar os estranhos seres que carregavam almas.

Estava no templo de Athena observando os céus quando de longe avistou vários pontos luminosos se aproximarem. As criaturas dançavam no ar enquanto rodeavam alguém que estava voando acompanhada daqueles seres.

**¬ ¬ ¬:** Chegou a hora... - pensou enquanto se levantava, não tinha nenhum corpo para ficar cansado, mas a espera deixava seu espírito angustiado.

Começou a flutuar na direção de uma passagem secreta que saía do templo de Athena e ia para Star Hill, era lá que seu corpo estava escondido desde sua morte e sabia muito bem que "aquela pessoa" estava indo justamente para lá.

Se tivesse um coração, com certeza estaria saindo pela boca, flutuava o mais rápido que podia por aquele lugar, ao longe, podia ver a luminosidade azul que as almas estavam produzindo dando um ar fantasmagórico e ao mesmo tempo fascinante.

Finalmente chegou no lugar, ficou um pouco assustado ao ver a cena: seu próprio corpo estendido naquele altar, sempre ficara ali, mas além disso, os Shinidama o rodevam fazendo um tipo de dança no ar enquanto o corpo de Shion emanava aquele brilho azul.

¬ ¬ ¬: Está recebendo a energia espiritual necessária para abrigar a alma mais uma vez... - disse uma voz docemente, Shion virou o rosto e a encontrou lá, estava sentada numa pedra observando toda a cena enquanto era cercada por alguns daqueles seres.

**Shion:** Então... Chegou a hora? - perguntou a garota, ela sorriu e deu um salto pousando de forma suave ao lado do corpo do Grande mestre, fez um movimento com o braço posicionando-o acima do peito do "cadáver"

¬ ¬ ¬:Estou terminando... - disse com os olhos fechados enquanto procurava se concentrar.

Os Shinidamas cercaram o corpo fazendo com que este começasse a flutuar. Shion sentiu-se um pouco tonto e percebeu que sua alma começava a emanar um brilho, não soube o que aconteceu em seguida... A alma se dissolveu transformando-se em inúmeras esferas de energia azul que começaram a entrar no corpo sem vida como se fossem imensas balas. O corpo brilhava agora enquanto flutuava no ar emitindo uma energia com um misto de branco e azul claro, Shion começava a sentir que sua alma havia retornado ao corpo, abriu os olhos um tanto confuso e tonto ao mesmo tempo. Levou as mãos até o rosto para certificar-se de que realmente estava vivo, respirou fundo e sentiu o ar gélido invadir seus pulmões e em seguida relaxou o corpo baixando a cabeça.

**Shion:** Quanto tempo isso vai durar? - perguntou preocupado, precisava saber quanto tempo ele teria para cumprir a sua parte na missão.

¬ ¬ ¬: Depende... - ao dizer isso, estendeu o seu braço e um Shinidama pousou em seu dedo como se fosse um passarinho – Sua alma está no corpo, mas não poderá sustentá-lo, então, precisará de um pouco de energia espiritual... - aproximou o Shinidama do próprio rosto, o encarou e tornou a estender o braço, com isso, a criatura vôou graciosamente e pousou no ombro de Shion. - Ele poderá ajudá-lo

**Shion:** Terei que absorver almas?

**¬ ¬ ¬:** Apenas a energia, use as almas que estão na casa de câncer se fôr preciso, como não irá lutar ou ficar vagando por aí, acho que uma por dia bastará.

**Shion:** Precisarei de muita energia para restaurar os transformadores. - afirmou um tanto preocupado.

¬ ¬ ¬: Para dar vida as armaduras, você usava sangue, para dar uma nova vida as Sailors... Precisarão de almas... As essências, apenas as essências que estão escondidas em alguns lugares somada a energia do cristal será o suficiente.

Ao dizer isso, a sacerdotiza começou a andar rumo a saída do templo acompanhada de seus inseparáveios Shinidamas. Antes de sair, deu uma última olhada para trás e viu um Shion pensativo.

¬ ¬ ¬: Não se preocupe... Vai dar tudo certo, além do mais, só irá ajudar, não significa que terá que fazer tudo sozinho e que será culpa sua caso dê errado.

**Shion:** Depois disso... Voltarei para o mundo dos mortos? Não poderei ajudar Athena?

¬ ¬ ¬: No momento, seu dever apenas é auxiliar as sailors... A nova geraçãos de cavaleiros cuidará disso... Sayonara, Shion. Aproveite seu retorno temporário a terra...

**Shion:** Obrigado por tudo... Kikyou...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**_

Finalmente! As sailors encontrarão aquele que está destinado a ajudá-las, fora isso, saberão muitas coisas a respeito de seu inimigo.

Mas para enfrentar seres tão poderosos, precisarão estar preparadas... O quê? Restaurar os transformadores não será o suficiente? O que deverá ser feito? Não percam o próximo episódio e rezem pra não demorar tanto!

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**Momento da Autora**_

**(dessa vez eu demorei...)**

Cá estou eu de novo, ressurgindo das cinzas! Enviei as respostas aos reviews via e-mail.

**James Hiwatari:** Espero que tenha entendido minha explicação, caso não tenha chegado, me avise que tentarei mandar de novo.

**Drake:** Também mandei a sua resposta, quanlquer coisa é só perguntar.

Tinha gente me cutucando perguntando quando raios eu ia dizer quem era a sacerdotiza, aí eu pensei... Como é que ainda não se tocaram? Pra mim que sou a autora parece óbvio mesmo u.u, de qualquer forma, Shion citou o nome dela e acredito eu que Kikyou não dará mais as caras nessa saga, pois não era pra ela ter aparecido agora u.u

Estou começando a pegar o fio de volta, vou enrolar ainda uns quatro capítulos até a batalha começar, é que tem o preparamento das Sailors que será individual. Duas por capítulo e um pra mostrar o treinamento da Serena e outras coisas. Sem contar que vai haver um fato mais adiante e outros dois personagens intrometidos que não eram para aparecer agora mas terão que cobrir um buraco, pft! Sem comentários!

Aqui me despeço meus queridos fãs, qualquer coisa, me chama via MSN que eu explicarei tudinho que eu puder, sayonara!


	8. Encontros

**Legenda**

**Negrito: ** personagem que está falando

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Palavras em itálico e entre parênteses: **Tradução de expressões em Japonês. Acho melhor colocar no meio do texto pra não ter trabalho do leitor ter que ir até o final pra saber o que significa.

**Texto somente em Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X**

_**OS GUARDIÕES DO UNIVERSO**_

Um ônibus vinha pela estrada, tratava-se de uma excursão escolar, uma acampamento de verão que as escolas de ginásio costumavam realizar com os alunos da terceira a sexta séries. Os alunos estavam bastante animados com a volta pra casa.

**Professora:**Não façam tanta bagunça crianças!

**Motorista:** O quê... - ele pisou no freio bruscamente, houve uma gritaria por parte das crianças e a professora acabou caindo, - Ei! Saia logo daí, tá querendo morrer! - havia alguém interrompendo a passagem na estrada, era um jovem, estava usando uma roupa esquisita... Uma espécie de armadura vermelha...

Mortal inútil... - o rapaz começou a correr, deu um salto e atravessou o vidro do ônibus quebrando-o completamente, para espanto do motorista.

**Motorista:** Quem é... - ele não completou sua pergunta, o jovem o segurou pelo pescoço sufocando-o.

As sailors moons... Avise as Sailors Moons... - o soldado arremessou o motorista pela janela.

**Professora:** O que está... Céus! Quem é você! - o soldado aproximou-se da mulher e também a segurou pelo pescoço.

Mortal... As sailors moons... Avise-as... - os olhos do guerreiro mudaram rapidamente de cor, a mulher acabou desmaiando, ele a arremeçou para fora do ônibus.

Ele passou pela porta que dava acesso ao local onde as crianças estavam, todas pareciam muito assustadas ao ver o rapaz.

**Criança:** Quem é você?

Por enquanto, durmam, crianças mortais... - um brilho intenso tomou conta do lugar enquanto as crianças gritavam, as vozes começaram a ficar cada vez mais baixas, até que não se podia ouvir mais nenhum grito, haviam desaparecido, todas elas. - Estão com sorte, não vai demorar muito até elas aparecerem...

_X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X -_

_**(Domínio da Lua)**_

**Episódio 7:**

_**Encontros**_

Era uma bela manhã de domingo na cidade de Atenas, capital da Grécia e berço da civilização ocidental, lar de algumas das mentes mais brilhantes que a humanidade já produziu. Além de ser uma manhã de domingo, era verão e começava a alta estação turística local. Aquela época do ano era a favorita dos comerciantes e hoteleiros locais por se tratar das férias colegiais européias e a Grécia crescia cada vez mais no setor do turismo. Alheias a todas essas informações, se encontravam cinco jovens japonesas no quarto de um luxuoso hotel, todas elas esperavam por notícias enquanto contemplavam a paisagem oceânica através da janela do quarto.

**Serena:** Queria tanto conhecer a cidade... - falava com um ar aéreo enquanto observava as gaivotas sobrevoarem pela costa e alguns turistas muito animados comprando lembrancinhas pelas ruas. - _Queria que o Darien estivesse aqui... -_pensou.

**Ami:** É uma pena que nenhuma de nós saiba falar grego, teremos que depender de algum intérprete que o Sr.Dickerson venha a arranjar. - lamentou enquanto fechava um livro de mitologia grega que estava lendo – Você sabe falar inglês, não é Mina?

**Mina:** Yes!

**Lita:** Então usamos a Mina como intérprete! - falou dando um salto de alegria.

**Mina:** Ei! Eu não falo grego! - protestou

**Lita:** Mas talvez encontremos alguém que fale inglês e conheça a cidade. - argumentou – Inglês é falado no mundo inteiro!

**Ami:** A Lita tem razão, com toda certeza deve haver muitos estabelecimentos com pessoas que saibam falar pelo menos o inglês!

**Serena:** Eba!

**Rei:** Não sei se é uma boa idéia...

**Mina:** E se nos perdermos e não encontrarmos ninguém que fale inglês?

**Lita:** Aí é azar!

Todas ficaram pensativas, aquele fato deveria ser levado em conta. Haviam ido para a Grécia a fim de encontrar o tal alquimista que as ajudaria com os transformadores e o Oráculo onde estaria escondido o cristal de prata que se regenerava por conta própria desde a luta contra a rainha Berryl. Mas no fundo, eram apenas meninas! Garotas que estavam a fim de se divertir durante o pouco tempo de vida tranqüila que restava.

**Rei:** É melhor ficarmos meninas... - disse uma Rei bastante desapontada – Não conhecemos o lugar, estamos em um país estrangeiro, pode ser perigoso...

**Ami:** Rei tem razão.

**Serena:** Ah! Mas nem TV a gente consegue assistir! - reclamou frustrada enquanto apertava insistentemente os botõs do controle remoto fazendo com que os canais mudassem em alta velocidade – Tá todo mundo falando grego!

**Lita:** Literalmente.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Não muito longe dali, um pequeno e agil ser movimentava-se em meio a inúmeras pedras e trilhas de terra. Não precisava de muito cuidado em relação a segurança do local, afinal, nenhum dos soldados do santuário suspeitaria de um simples gato.Artémis procurava observar o local enquanto corria, tudo para conhecer melhor o território.

**Artémis:** Devo estar no caminho certo do santuário... Tenho certeza que é por aqui!

Depois de tanto correr, finalmente avistou alguns guardas. Ficou feliz, aquilo indicava que estava no caminho certo, prosseguiu com sua jornada, não poderia voltar ao hotel sem nenhuma informação.

"_Os alquimistas habitavam um continente lendário na região do Pacífico, próximo ao lugar onde hoje fica a Índia.Desde que o lendário continente foi destruído por Poseidon durante uma guerra santa, os Alquimistas vivem no santuário de Athena, bom, pelo menos os que sobraram..."_

**Artémis:** Trabalham lá restaurando as armaduras, usando o pó de estrelas. Será este mesmo artefato usado para restaurar o poder das sailors e do cristal de prata? - parou por um momento, olhou para diversas direções procurando perceber que caminho deveria seguir – Existe um lugar no santuário de onde se é possível ver todas as constelações e prever o destino da Terra... Star Hill, o "caminho das estrelas", provavelmente ele está lá...

O gato continuou seu percurso, Artémis sabia que não seria nada fácil chegar até Star Hill, uma vez que atualmente o acesso ao local era proibido, apenas o mestre do santuário poderia ir até lá, sem contar com o relevo que encontraria pelo caminho.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Clamp Campus, quartel general da subdivisão japonesa..._

Um helicóptero sobrevoava uma região, tratava-se de uma reserva florestal cuja entrada não era permitida. Apenas mais um dos artifícios governamentais para se esconder da população o que havia naquela região, para falar a verdade, poucas pessoas do governo japonês sabiam o que realmente funcionava na região, era uma área secreta não mapeada, satélites se encarregavam de desviar a rota de qualquer avião que se aproximasse do espaço aéreo. Apenas pessoal autorizado conseguiam chegar ali.

Era como uma pequena cidade estritamente militar. Alguns pequenos prédios ficavam aos arredores do complexo, prédios esses onde viviam os cientistas, soldados, encarregados da limpeza, médicos, enfermeiros, enfim. Além dos centros de estudo,preparamento militar, laboratórios. Funcionava como um Campus universitário, por isso o nome.

Todos ali procuravam levar uma vida o mais normal possível, contudo, nos últimos anos, ficava cada vez mais difícil por conta dos problemas externos que cada vez mais aumentavam.

O helicóptero pousou, muitas pessoas aguardavam. Uma pessoa desceu calmamente enquanto seus cabelos esvoaçavam, os soldados bateram continência em sinal de respeito, alguns cientistas procuravam segurar papeis que ameaçavam ir embora com o vento provocado pelas hélices.

**Soldado 1:** Estamos feliz em vê-la Major! - cumprimentou um soldado de maneira séria e rigida.

**Major:** Eu também estou feliz por estar aqui. - respondeu de forma mais suave.

Misato Katusagi, apesar de ser uma mulher, era a Major, um dos postos mais altos do exército, além de ser a encarregada das missões especiais, não costumava participar dos treinamentos dos soldados, contudo, conhecia o funcionamento do Campus como ninguém. Era algo incomum uma mulher de sua idade ter um posto tão alto, mas não era apenas isso, trabalhava pessoalmente com Dickerson que atualmente comandava o local e era uma espécie de "Ministro das relações Exteriores", o posto mais alto de toda a organização.

Misato andava pelos corredores do prédio principal acompanhada pelos militares e cientistas.

**Misato:** E então? Como vai o "project moon" ? - perguntou em tom mais autoritário.

**Soldado:** Já entramos em contato com as outras unidades e nossos espiões em determinados pontos do mundo! - informou um dos soldados.

**Misato:** Tudo bem quanto aos hotéis?

¬ ¬ ¬: Está tudo nos conformes, Major Katsuragi, tanto que vim pessoalmente ajudar... - disse um homem.

Misato arregalou os olhos ligeiramente surpresa por ver aquele homem ali. Fazia anos que não o via, desde que fora transferida para o Clamp Campus mais precisamente. Já fazia tempo que ele trabalhava em outra subdivisão, contudo, continuava a ajudar Dickerson e Misato como podia e aquela situação era uma delas.

**Misato:** Pensei que não viria, Coronel...

O homem usava um uniforme militar, era jovem, possuía um rosto sério e estava fumando um charuto. Num movimento leve, retirou o charuto da boca em sinal de respeito para poder responder ao comentário da Major.

**Coronel:** Parece que a situação está um tanto grave não? Pelo que pude ver, ainda não arranjaram bons treinadores para nossas mais novas recrutas. - voltou a fumar o charuto, em seguida, tornou a retirá-lo e soltou uma discreta baforada de fumaça para o lado, a fim de não incomodar os outros – Acho que trabalharemos a noite inteira Major...

**Misato:** Alguma sugestão? - perguntou e recebeu um discreto sorriso por parte dos lábios do Coronel Roy Mustang...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Atenas, capital da Grécia..._

Estavam todas no hotel, tédio total. Ami mechia em seu Lap Top de última geração, presente de Dickerson, usava-o para pesquisas na internet a fim de encontrar alguma notícia a respeito da situação em Tóquio. Serena olhava algumas revistas locais, apenas para ver as fotos das celebridades, Lita treinava judô na varanda do hotel tendo como inspiração a bela vista do mar, Rei estava pensativa sentada no sofá, Mina saiu do quarto arrumada, como se fosse a um passeio, segurava também uma câmera digital, mechia em uma bolsa.

**Mina:** Acho que está tudo ok! - disse procurando ajeitar o chapéu que usava.

**Garotas:** Onde você vai! - perguntaram surpresas.

**Mina:** Dar um passeio oras! A vista da Acrópole é tão linda no pôr-do-sol... - disse em tom ligeiramente sonhador.

**Ami:** Como sabe? Você nunca viu!

**Mina:** Hehehehehe, bem, sabe o que é...

**Rei:** Não me diga que já esteve na Grécia antes? - perguntou ligeiramente irritada.

**Serena:** O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?

**Mina:** Faz alguns meses... - explicou em tom inocente – Eu tinha ganhado uma viagem ao Hawaí, mas por engano, acabei vindo parar na Grécia... - tentava falar enquanto recebia olhares de frustração – Eu vim sozinha, o Artémis ficou no Japão, eu ainda era Sailor V na época... (Notas mais em baixo)

**Lita:** Porque não nos contou?

**Mina:** Ninguém me perguntou! Além do mais, Artémis me disse que era prudente que todas nós ficássemos no Hotel, mas é domingo oras! - argumentou. - E ele provavelmente saiu já que não o vi a manhã inteira!

**Ami:** É verdade, não vi o Artémis hoje!

**Rei:** Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Lua:** Provavelmente ele deve estar investigando... - sugeriu, conhecia o gato muito bem para saber que a esta altura, ele já havia invadido o santuário em busca de respostas.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Santuário..._

Artémis andava com cautela, havia ouvido rumores de que a entrada em Star Hill era exclusiva do Grande Mestre do Santuário. Uma vez chegando a esse templo e encontrando o Grande Mestre, poderia ter respostas a todas as suas perguntas. Estava num desfiladeiro agora, todo cuidado era pouco na descida e o relevo não colaborava, sem contar no detalhe dos ventos fortes que pareciam brotar da Terra e poderiam levar o gato longe.

**Artémis:** Preciso ter cuidado... - dizia encravando suas garras e descendo o desfiladeiro – A entrada de Star Hill fica num ponto estratégico do Santuário, só é possível chegar aqui vindo da sala do Mestre ou descendo esse desfiladeiro... - disse olhando para baixo – Se eu pular posso virar "filé miau"... Ai, o que eu não faço pelas meninas...MIAAUUUU! - deu um miado alto ao sentir que quase caíra, deslizou um pouco, estendeu as garras novamente agarrando-se a pedra – Vai ser uma descida longa... - falou após certificar-se que estava seguro, deu um suspiro de alívio e tornou a descer.

Artémis não percebeu, mas logo abaixo, uma criatura parecida com uma serpente azul voava, ela mergulho no meio do desfiladeiro indo em direção a seu amo. Parou a frente de um templo e sem pestanejar entrou, o local era escuro, contudo, a criatura possuía um sexto sentido infalível e não demorou muito a encontrar seu mestre.

O homem estava sentado lendo alguns pergaminhos de Alquimia, procurava entender o significado daqueles símbolos e determinar os locais apropriados para o treinamento de cada uma delas. Graças aos Youkais carregadores de almas, conseguira preciosas informações do próprio Santuário, inclusive os pergaminhos de Alquimia que faziam parte da biblioteca do Grande Mestre. Shion virou o rosto em direção ao corredor, viu um pequeno ponto luminoso aproximar-se aos poucos.

**Shion:** Encontrou algo? - perguntou a criatura, mesmo que ela não falasse a língua humana, Shion era capaz de entender o que ela queria – Hum... Um gato falante não? Sei muito bem quem pode ser... - disse enquanto abria um livro em uma página com uma gravura de uma mulher e logo abaixo, dois gatos – Traga-o até mim então...

**x-x-x**

Artémis continuava a descer o desfiladeiro com cuidado, precisava chegar vivo em Star Hill, era a única opção que tinha. Enfiou as garras "no muro de terra", olhava para baixo a fim de ver se já estava próximo de seu destino.

**Artémis:** Só mais um pouco... - falou enquanto deslizava a pata um pouco mais abaixo a fim de conseguir apoio e descer mais um pouco.

Um vento muito forte bateu, Artémis sentiu um calafrio, aquela sensação... A pedra em que o gato se apoiava desprendeu-se, não teve como se segurar e acabou despencando.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Cidade de Atenas..._

No topo da Acrópole, localizava-se o Partenon, templo construído por volta de 447 a.c pelo estadista ateniense Péricles em homenagem a deusa Athena e para comemorar o papel de Atenas na guerra contra os persas. Eis a história de um dos mais importantes cartões postais gregos. Não há como ignorar, qualquer turista que se preze, quer conhecer o Partenon ao passar pela capital grega e as nossas sailors não seriam exeção.

**Serena:** Ai! Finalmente chegamos! - disse erguendo os braços de felicidade.

**Rei:** Que bom que encontramos aquele grupo de turistas não?

**Lita :** Exato! Se dependesse da Mina...

**Mina:** Ei! - protestou a garota – Vocês sabiam desde o começo que eu não falava grego e que só estive aqui uma vez!

**Ami:** Ai! - exclamou ligeiramente emocionada – Um dos meus sonhos era poder conhecer esse lugar! Ainda não consigo acreditar que estou no topo da Acrópole!

**Rei (gota):** Você realmente está animada...

**Serena:** Mas a visão daqui é tãããõooo bonita... - disse em um tom ligeiramente sonhador.

**Mina:** Precisa ver o pôr-do-sol, é simplesmente maravilhoso!

E iam conversando enquanto conheciam as ruínas de um dos mais importantes templos gregos...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

Os youkais não estavam carregando almas como de costume, prendiam suas caldas enroscando-se no ser que carregavam. Mergulharam no desfiladeiro até chegarem em um templo, entraram, era um lugar escuro, não haviam tochas, teias de aranha se acumulavam em algumas partes. Chegaram até uma sala e depositaram o ser inconsciente num altar de predra, serpentearam no ar por alguns minutos, durante esse tempo, o lugar começou a ganhar uma luminosidade, muito baixa por sinal, luzes fracas em um tom azul davam um aspecto bastante sobrenatural ao lugar.

Artémis acordou, estava fraco, provavelmente haviam absorvido sua energia, estando fraco não poderia escapar. Procurou se equilibrar em suas patas, mas a fraqueza não permitia. O gato estava ligeiramente ofegante, alguns machucados provocados pelo esforço para chegar até ali eram visíveis.

**Artémis:** Droga... Onde estou? O que...

¬¬¬: Está tudo bem... - disse calmamente uma voz.

Artémis revirou a cabeça a fim de encontrar a pessoa, viu um homem no meio das sombras logo atrás de uma coluna. Aos poucos, o homem saiu das sombras e começou a aproximar-se, tinha longos cabelos esverdeados, usava uma túnica branca, trajes típicos de um sacerdote grego.

**Artémis:** Quem é você? - perguntou.

¬¬¬: Costumava ser o Grande Mestre do santuário... - disse num tom de serenidade, fez um gesto suave com a mão ordenando que os Shinidamas saíssem dali, com outro gesto, fez com que algumas tochas se acendessem e iluminasse mais o local.

**Artémis:** Não é mais? - perguntou enquanto observava o "ex-grande mestre".

¬ ¬ ¬: É uma longa história... - disse acariciando a cabeça do gato, Artémis sentiu que sua energia estava voltando e seus ferimentos iam sumindo aos poucos – Sou Shion e você é...?

**Artémis:** Sou Artémis. - respondeu.

**Shion:** Hum... Um dos conselheiros reais da rainha Serenity? - perguntou como se já soubesse da resposta.

**Artémis:** C-como s-sabe? - perguntou levantando-se bruscamente e recuando um pouco.

**Shion:** Quando se é mestre do Santuário e um contemplador de estrelas, não é difícil saber de muitas coisas quando se é conveniente... - respondeu no mesmo tom calmo.

**Artémis:** Entendo... - falou acalmando-se – Se sabe quem sou, provavelmente sabe o que vim fazer, não é? - perguntou o gato, Shion simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. - E a pessoa que poderá me ajudar é você?

**Shion:** Sim... Sou eu...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

**Dickerson:** Como assim saíram do hotel! - perguntou o velho em tom de indignação e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

**Empregado:** Perdoe-nos Sr. Dickerson! Não sabíamos que a saída delas era proibída...

**Dickerson:** Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Talvez elas descubram algo sozinhas... - dizia enquanto andava em direção a janela do quarto, e logo mais ao longe, era possível ter uma bela visão da Acrópole...

A porta do quarto se abriu e por ela entraram cinco garotas, todas elas bastante animadas por causa do passeio. Pararam instantaneamente ao verem o Sr. Dickerson, ele as encarava com seriedade, como um avô prestes a dar uma bronca em suas netas por terem feito algo errado.

**Serena:** S-senhor D-dickerson! O Sr aqui! - disse um tanto nervosa por conta da situação.

**Mina:**Está irritado com a gente? - questionou com o mesmo tom de nervosismo.

**Lita (gota ¬¬ ):** Pela cara dele...

**Ami:** Gomem Nasai... - disse a garota – É que queríamos nos distrair um pouco e... E...

**Sr. Dickerson:** Não diga nada Senhorita Mizuno. - disse estendendo a mão – Se queriam tanto conhecer a cidade, porque não me avisaram? Eu teria providenciado um guia para vocês.

**Rei:** Não pensamos nisso.

**Sr. Dickerson:** Dessa vez, deixarei passar, mas saibam que não é prudente andarem por aí sozinhas... - disse andando da janela em direção a um sofá onde se sentou – Mudando de assunto, vocês viram o Artémis?

**Mina:** Bem... Não o vejo desde ontem à noite, acho que saiu pela manhã...

**Sr. Dickerson:** Entendo... Provavelmente deve ter ido ao santuário procurar ajuda. - falou com a mão no queixo um tanto pensativo – Nesse caso... - o homem tornou a levantar, ajeitou o seu inseparável chapéu e foi em direção a porta, fez um movimento com a bengala, e por fim, virou o rosto a fim de encarar as sailors – É melhor se prepararem, o passeio foi longo presumo, descansem por hoje. Tenham uma boa tarde...- concluiu com uma reverência e saiu pela porta.

**Serena (jogando-se no sofá):** Ufa! Que bom que ele não ficou tão bravo... - disse aliviada.

**Ami:** Algo me diz que está acontecendo alguma coisa. - sugeriu também sentando-se no sofá.

**Mina:** Estou preocupada com o Artémis. - completou Mina.

**Rei: **O que acham que ele pode estar fazendo?

**Ami:** Bem, talvez o Sr. Dickerson tenha pedido a ele para dar uma olhada no santuário. - disse a garota que procurava analizar a situação em que se encontravam. - Como Artémis é um "simples" gato, poderia invadí-lo com facilidade.

**Rei:** É uma hipótese...

**Lita:** É, mas não esqueçam que o próprio Sr. Dickerson não sabe o paradeiro do Artémis!

**Serena:** Lua... Lua... - Serena começou a chamar pela gata que estava dormindo em um canto – LUUUAAAAA!

**Lua (acordando assustada):** AAAHHHH! O QUE FOI!

**Serena:** Você sabe onde o Artémis tá? - perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e uma cara um tanto boba, em fim, o jeitinho que ela sempre faz.

**Lua:** Como assim?

**Lita:** Ô Lua, o Artémis sumiu! Acorda! - disse com as mãos na cintura.

**Lua:** Ah, ele deve tá investigando...

**Mina:** Bom, todo mundo disse a mesma coisa, só nos resta esperar então. - falou a garota, contudo, não conseguia esconder a preocupação.

Aquela tarde de domingo não fora tão cansativa quanto a do dia anterior. Depois do almoço, Serena e Mina optaram por passar a tarde dormindo, Ami continuava com suas pesquisas utilizando a mitologia greco-romana como base, Rei e Lita foram para a academia do hotel a fim de se prepararem fisicamente para as batalhas futuras.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Clamp Campus, Japão._

**Misato:** É, realmente estamos com um problema... - dizia a mulher enquanto pegava duas xícaras de café na máquina.

Misato andou até uma mesa onde havia um Lap Top e inúmeros papéis, fora alguns mapas, relatórios e até mesmo algumas cartas. A mulher sentou-se, estendeu uma das xícaras para seu colega de trabalho que havia vindo de muito longe especialmente para ajudá-la.

**Cel. Mustang:** De fato, não contava com esse fator. Arigatou _(obrigado_)- disse o homem pegando a xícara e tomando um gole de café, em seguida pegou um relatório e começou a analizá-lo – Não conheço o sistema de treinamento que vocês utilizam aqui.

**Misato:** Na verdade, só fazemos um "filtro". Os soldados ficam nos Campus e aqueles que demonstram um potencial maior são enviados para as colônias. - explicou enquanto assoprava a xícara a fim de esfriar um pouco o café, pousou a mão sobre o Lap Top e apertou algumas teclas de comando – O nível de treino que usamos aumenta a força física, não oferecemos o tipo de treinamento necessário para este caso.

**Cel. Mustang:** Então, porquê não as mandam para as colônias?

**Misato:** Estão velhas, nenhuma colônia iria aceitá-las, além do mais... - ela virou o Lap Top a fim de que o amigo enxergasse o que estava escrito – Cada uma já possui um nível de poder, três delas seriam enviadas para colônias de gelo, fogo e trovão.

**Cel. Mustang:** E as outras duas?

**Misato:** Esse é o problema... - falou dando com os ombros – Duas delas usam energia, logo, fica mais complicado.

**Cel. Mustang:** De fato, elas não estão em idades para serem adimitidas em colônias de treinamento. - concluiu com os braços cruzados.

**Misato:** Iríamos mandá-las para os lugares onde os cavaleiros de Athena são treinados, mas elas também estão velhas para serem incluídas num grupo de Amazonas iniciantes. - disse mostrando cansaço enquanto se jogava na mesa.

**Cel. Mustang:** E o que pretende agora? - perguntou, embora já tivesse parte da resposta na própria cabeça.

**Misato:** Encontrar pessoas que aceitem treiná-las. - explicou enquanto analizava os dados da tela do Lap Top – De preferência, que controle a mesma habilidade.

**Cel. Mustang:** Em poucas palavras, Cavaleiros reais que já tenham se graduado e possuam autorização para "estágio na Terra".

**Misato:** Isso mesmo! - disse finalmente sorrindo – Achei o primeiro! Ufa, pensei que tinha perdido os dados desse aqui... - completou aliviada – Dickerson disse que ele nos ajudaria.

Mustang deu uma volta a fim de ver os dados, na tela do computador, havia o retrato de um jovem. Ao lado da foto, informações como idade e tipo de habilidades e nível de missões que poderia cumprir.

**Cel. Mustang:** Hum... De acordo com esses dados, o garoto é bom...

**Misato:** É sim, veio há uns quatro anos para residência em Rozan e Honk Kong. - explicou a Major.

**Cel. Mustang:** Estágio permanente... É difícil mandarem alguém tão jovem para este tipo de missão...

**Misato:** De qualquer forma, achamos o primeiro! - disse aliviada e estirando os braços, quase acertando o Coronel que se desviou de um soco acidental – Ah! Gomen Nasai, Roy. - disse desculpando-se. _(Gomen Nasai é um pedido de desculpas)_

**Cel. Mustang:** Tudo bem... Bem, vamos continuar o nosso trabalho então!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Atenas, Grécia._

_20:30 h_

Todos voltavam do jantar no restaurante do hotel. Havia sido tranquilo e sem nenhum problema, apenas as meninas e o Sr. Dickerson.

**Serena:** O banquete estava delicioso! - comentou enquanto andavam pelo corredor do hotel rumo aos quartos.

**Rei(¬¬):** Deve ser por isso que você repetiu o prato tantas vezes... - comentou, foi inevitável, todos riram com o comentário da Sailor Marte.

Um telefone tocou, era o celular do Sr. Dickerson. O homem pediu licença para atender ao telefone, não falou nada, apenas ouviu o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha tinha a dizer.

**Dickerson:** Tudo bem, já entendi, até mais. - desligou o celular e em seguida voltou-se para falar com as garotas – Preciso ir meninas, nos vemos depois.

**Garotas:** Até amanhã Sr. Dickerson. - disseram em côro.

**Dickerson:** Até amanhã garotas...

Se despediram e cada um seguiu seu rumo. As meninas entraram no quarto, ainda comentavam à respeito do jantar, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi retirar os sapatos, estavam tão distraídas que demoraram a perceber que havia alguém no quarto, Ami foi a primeira a perceber o intruso.

**Ami:** Quem é você! - perguntou surpresa.

O homem estava sentado na janela, usava uma túnica branca, os longos cabelos verdes balançavam levemente por conta da brisa noturna. O "invasor" virou o rosto, estava com um olhar gentil, sorriu para as meninas, segurava algo que se mexeu em seus braços, deveria ser algum bicho que saltou para o meio do quarto.

**Artémis:** Está tudo bem meninas. - anunciou o gato num tom calmo – Este é Shion, ele quem vai nos ajudar!

**Shion:** É um prazer conhecê-las... - disse sorrindo.

**Artémis:** Ele é o antigo mestre do Santuário de Athena, era dele que a rainha estava falando.

**Lua:** Ah Artémis! - Lua, que já havia conversado com o gato e sabia da presença dos dois apareceu, estava sentada em uma poltrona – Ficamos preocupadas com você!

**Artémis: **Me perdoem, mas eu não podia ficar de braços cruzados.

**Mina:** Tudo bem Artémis! Não sabe o quanto estamos felizes por ver que está tudo bem com você e que encontrou quem procurávamos!

**Serena:** Puxa! Que bom! O que fazemos agora? - perguntou um tanto confusa.

**Shion:** O que acha de nos apresentarmos?

**Serena: **Então tá! Sou Serena Tsukino, a Sailor Moon! - falou bastante animada.

**Ami:** Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercúrio. - disse de forma um tanto tímida.

**Rei:** Rei Hino, Sailor Marte. - falou de um jeito mais formal.

**Lita:** Lita Kino, Sailor Júpiter. - apresentou-se de maneira simpática.

**Mina:** Minako Aino, mas pode me chamar de Mina! Sou a Sailor Vênus. - também apresentou-se de maneira simpática e sorrindo.

**Shion:** Como sabem, sou Shion, ex-cavaleiro de Áries e ex-grande mestre do Santuário.

**Serena:** Você foi muita coisa, não? - Shion apenas sorriu em resposta a pergunta da Sailor Moon.

**Artémis:** Eu estava falando a Shion sobre cada uma de vocês, que tipo de poderes controlam, como se tornaram sailors, em fim, todas as informações necessárias. - explicou.

**Shion:** Graças a essas informações, poderei decidir que tipo de treinamento será mais adequado a cada uma de vocês.

**Serena:** O treinamento será difícil? - perguntou um tanto temerosa.

**Shion:** Sim, ele será. - falou de maneira franca – Mesmo porquê... Não poderão treinar juntas...

**Garotas:** O quê!

Estavam nervosas, sabiam que um treinamento não era fácil, muito menos o que era exigido para a ocasião. Pensavam que poderiam ajudar umas as outras quando necessário, mas aquela novidade de que treinariam separadamente as pegara desprevenidas.

**Shion:** Cada uma de vocês manipula técnicas completamente diferentes, treinarão separadas por conta disso. - explicou.

**Lita:** Mas como vai ser? Cada uma irá treinar com um técnico diferente não é?

**Shion:** Isso mesmo, nesse momento, pessoas estão recebendo recados avisando sobre vocês, deverão ir até elas para serem devidamente treinadas. - continuou – Cada uma irá para uma região diferente da Terra onde passarão por um treino de resistência que as ajudarão com os novos poderes.

**Garotas:** É o quê! - ainda não conseguia assimilar as informações dadas por Shion.

**Rei:** Mas para onde vamos?

**Shion:** Vai depender de seus treinadores... Algumas já está definido, outras de vocês não.

**Mina:** Mas eles são gentis? - perguntou um pouco nervosa.

**Shion:** Acho que sim, pra falar a verdade, só conheço um pessoalmente. - disse um tanto triste – Se eu ainda fosse vi... O mestre do santuário, escolheria a dedo os melhores cavaleiros para treiná-las, mas infelizmente...

**Ami:** Não é mais o meste. - completou Ami, Shion balançou a cabeça levemente em sinal positivo. - O novo mestre não pode nos ajudar?

**Shion:** Receio que não, está com seus próprios problemas agora. - desviou o olhar por um instante em direção as ruínas do santuário que era visível pela janela. - Devemos agir por conta própria.

Começou a andar pelo quarto, foi até uma cômoda e abriu a primeira gaveta, de dentro dela, retirou uma caixa e sem nenhuma dificuldade a abriu. Passou a mão pelos objetos que nela estavam guardados.

**Shion:** Então estes são os transformadores? - perguntou recebendo um sinal positivo – Ficarão comigo enquanto treinam.

**Mina:** M-mas como vamos treinar sem os nossos poderes!

**Shion:** Terão que aprender técnicas que poderão ser usadas estando sob a forma de sailors ou não. - explicou enquanto fechava a caixa – Sem contar no fato de que eu precisarei restaurá-los.

**Serena:** Ai meu Deus! - falou com as mãos no rosto.

**Shion:** Sei que será difícil e que terão pouco tempo, mas precisam ser fortes meninas...

**Ami:** A gente entende!

**Shion:** Que bom que entendem... - disse aliviado – Bom, vou explicar a vocês agora. Cada uma receberá um treinamento diferente de acordo com os poderes e a regência de cada uma, os locais de treinamento não serão fixos.

**Mina:** Como assim não serão fixos? - ela não havia entendido muito bem essa parte.

**Shion:** Digamos que será uma jornada, passarão por diversos lugares e seus treinadores decidirão que caminho deverão tomar. Irão para um lugar específico e de lá, voltarão para a Grécia.

**Ami:** Uma volta ao mundo? - perguntou com um brilho no olhar, era uma ótima oportunidade conhecer inúmeras culturas e pessoas diferentes.

**Shion:** Isso mesmo Ami! Será uma "volta ao mundo em 60 dias", vocês têm até o fim do verão grego para cumprirem essa tarefa. Existe uma rota pré-definida para cada uma, a maneira como chegarão aqui fica a critério de vocês e seus mestres.

**Mina:** Tá, tá, entendi! Pra onde vamos? Quando?

**Shion (rindo):** Acalme-se Mina! Vou dizer agora o roteiro de cada uma de vocês...

**Lita:** Aí! Estou tão anciosa!

**Rei:** Eu também!

**Shion:** Certo, começarei pela Srta. Mizuno. - disse balançando a cabeça – Ami, você irá para o norte do Canadá, passará pelo estado americano do Alasca, seguirá o estreito de Bering até a Sibéria Oriental. Seu treinador escolherá um roteiro que deverá passar por Moscou, países do norte da Europa, Finlândia, Noruega, Alpes suíços são alguns de seus destinos nessa jornada.

**Ami:** Puxa... Nem sei o que dizer...

**Mina:** Você entrou numa fria! É isso que eu tô achando...

**Lita:** Só países e regiões com clima frio.

**Shion:** É, mas não esqueçam que é verão no Norte e alguns desses lugares não estarão tão frios assim.

**Rei:** O treinamento de Ami será para controlar técnicas relacionadas ao gelo, não é?

**Shion:** Sim Srta. Hino, exato! Agora, vamos ao seu roteiro... Partirá para o Oeste dos Estados Unidos, passará pelos estados de Nevada, Arizona e por fim, descerá até o Texas, mais precisamente na fronteira com o México onde enfrentará um deserto...

**Rei: **Que animador...

**Shion:** Continuando, do México irá seguir para os países da América Central e depois para o Sul passando pelo Chile, seu treinador poderá seguir um destes roteiros: deserto de Atacama e a cordilheira dos Andes.

**Rei:** Resumindo, como controlo fogo, treinarei em desertos e regiões de clima quente. - deduziu.

**Shion:** Isso, como o roteiro é longo, você pegará um avião para a África onde passará pelo Saara, Marrocos, Argélia e voltará a Grécia pelo mediterrâneo, passando antes por algumas ilhas da Itália.

**Rei:** Um roteiro bem longo e cansativo... - disse e logo deu um longo suspiro.

**Shion:** Lita, irá para Honk Kong, passará por Rozan e algumas regiões da China, depois irá para o sudeste Asiático passando pelo Himalaia, seu treinamento será interrompido na Índia e ficará lá até concluí-lo, depois, pegará um avião e voltará para a Grécia.

**Lita:** Ok! Tô pronta pro desafio, pelo visto, vai ser uma aventura e tanto! - disse dando um soco na própria mão.

**Shion: **Mina.

**Mina:** Sim!

**Shion:** Seu roteiro também é longo. Começa em Madagascar...

**Mina (gota):** Onde fica isso?

**Shion:** É uma ilha no sudeste da África.

**Mina(gota):** Ah tá...

**Shion:** De lá, pegará um navio para a Tanzânia, seguirá para o Quênia e a Etiópia, ficará um tempo na Ilha de Andrômeda, tenha cuidado, é um território vigiado pelo santuário e deve evitar que alguém a veja, entendeu?

**Mina:** Entendi... Só? Meu treinamento termina na Ilha de Andrômeda?

**Shion:** Não, de lá você parte de navio para a Arábia Saudita. Seu treinador decidirá se da Arábia Saudita irão passar pela Jordânia, a Faixa de Gaza e vir para o Egito e voltar pelo Mediterrâneo, ou se passarão pelo Iraque, a Síria, a Turquia e seguem pelos países europeus cortados pelo Mediterrâneo.

**Mina:** Iraque? Faixa de Gaza?- a única coisa em que ela pensava no momento era nos terroristas. - Vou aprender a explodir as coisas?

**Shion (rindo):** Acho que sim! Você não manipula um elemento específico, apenas ataques baseados em energia, de fato, aprenderá a explodir as coisas...

**Mina (¬¬):** Passando pelo Oriente Médio? Acho que tava meio na cara...

**Ami: **Você pegou um roteiro bem exótico Mina!

**Mina (¬¬): **Não sabe o quanto estou feliz...

**Shion:** Por último, Serena.

**Serena (engolindo em seco):** Pode falar...

**Shion: **Ficará comigo aqui na Grécia

**Demais Sailors:** Como é que é!

**Rei (super brava):** Que injustiça é essa! A gente vai se matar em jornadas pelo mundo e a Serena fica por aqui!

**Shion (gota): **Acalmem-se! O motivo é simples, o processo de treino de Serena envolverá a passagem por algumas ilhas gregas, montanhas, florestas... Eu disse que seria diferente para cada uma!

**Rei (bufando):** Pft!

**Shion:** Será bom pra vocês... - disse balançando as mãos – Partirão amanhã mesmo.

**Artémis:** O roteiro não foi elaborado totalmente por Shion, o Sr. Dickerson sabe onde os treinos começam e por isso, amanhã mesmo irão para o Aeroporto Internacional e partirão para os respectivos lugares.

**Garotas: **Entendido.

**Artémis:** Os lugares onde começarão os treinos possuem bases militares, sabíamos onde eles iriam começar, mas não tínhamos como prever o caminho que deveria ser percorrido.

**Shion:** Com posse dos dados iniciais, tracei os lugares por onde deveriam passar.

**Artémis:** Recerão todo o equipamento necessário.

**Shion:** Levem o mínimo de bagagem possível, para não atrapalhar a viagem.

**Mina:** Aí meu Deus! Será que eu vou sair viva!

**Rei:** Vai ganhar uma agilidade tremenda tentando escapar dos tiroteios... - comentou.

**Ami:** Estou com medo, mas... É como o Sr. Dickerson disse, se não conseguirmos passar por esse treino, não poderemos enfrentar nossos inimigos.

**Lita:** É isso aí meninas! Bola pra frente e que venha o treinamento! - disse posicionando a mão a sua frente, as outras guerreiras fizeram o mesmo posicionando-se num círculo.

**Lua:** Boa sorte garotas!

**Artémis: **Tomara que dê tudo certo!

**Mina:** Espera um instante! Você vai me deixar sozinha com aqueles gorilas africanos e os malucos explosivos do oriente médio? - perguntou irritada.

**Artémis (gota):** Preciso ajudar o Shion com os transformadores!

**Mina:** Ah, tudo bem, traidor!

**Artémis:** Não fique tão brava comigo...

**Ami:** Ei gente, amanhã partiremos para a nossa jornada, aconteça o que acontecer, saiba que vocês foram as melhores amigas que alguém pode ter... - disse começando a derramar algumas lágrimas.

**Serena:** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! EU AMO VOCÊS!

**Rei (também chorando):** Ora, não somos mais crianças! Parem já com esse chorôrô!

**Shion:** Meninas, descassem essa noite, a viagem de avião será longa demais para todas vocês...

**Lita:** Amanhã começará nossa jornada!

**Mina:** E que o exército amaldiçoado nos aguarde!

**Garotas:** É isso aí!

Shion observava tudo aquilo. Aquelas jovens... Mal sabiam o futuro que as aguardava, não podia mudar o destino. Ao ver aquelas meninas, lembrou-se de seus tempos de cavaleiro, de sua infância cercada de treinos e sua adolescência tomada pelas guerras contra Hades. Seria o mesmo com elas, seu maior desejo no momento, era que Athena, a deusa protetora dos valentes heróis, cuidasse de cada uma daquelas meninas e as ajudassem em sua missão...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**_

Olá! Sou o Coronel Roy Mustang! Bem, as coisas no Clamp Campus estão tranqüilas, mas todos estão apreensivos quanto a jornada das sailors moon.

Nossa aventura irá começar no norte do Canadá, no estado de Nevada nos EUA, em Honk Kong e na ilha de Madagascar.

Em Honk Kong, Lita irá encontrar seu jovem mestre, isso, o rapaz é jovem, não mais do que ela, mas é jovem... Espere um instante! Esse cara não jogava aquele jogo de... Como era o nome mesmo? Aquele dos peões! Ah, esqueçam, vamos ao próximo estágio...

Ami chega a base militar canadense a procura de seu mestre que acabou se atrasando, será que esse cara não tem noção de que o destino da terra está em jogo? O, o jeito é a garota treinar um pouco por conta própria e aprender mais com os velhos esquimós... Ei! No Canadá existem xamãs não é? Ou era na Rússia... Ah! Não sou deste mundo, logo, não tenho a obrigação de conhecer história e geografia dos continentes, sem comentários...

Ow cowboys, chegaremos em Nevada! Numa das bases militares americanas e acreditem meus caros, são muitas! Esses americanos, vou te contar... Eles tem culpa se os OVNIS clandestinos só resolvem pousar nos EUA? Continuando, ao chegar na base militar, Rei encontrará seu mestre, um poderoso e diga-se de passagem lindo guerreiro que manipula fogo! Eu conheço esse cara muito bem... Hehehehehe... Hei! Não levem para o lado da maldade!

E finalmente recrutas, eis que chegamos ao preview africano! Na ilha de Madagascar, Mina passa por inúmeros vilarejos e aldeias até encontrar alguém que aceitará treiná-la. Espere um instante, tem certeza que esse cara é mesmo o treinador de Mina? O que ele está fazendo nesse mundo? E essas criaturas?

Quem são os treinadores você pergunta! Aha! Se-gre-do... Não percam o próximo episódio de Domínio da Lua: **_Que comece o treinamento!_**

E podem ter certeza que eu estarei aqui para detonar!

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**Momento da Autora**_

**(aleluia irmãos! Em fim, uma atualização!)**

Olá amigos! Finalmente, após pouco mais de um mês. O motivo é o de sempre, provas... Vocês devem estar pensando... Essa autora é maluca... Deve ser por causa dos locais de treinamento não? Acalmen-se, não será tão complicado para mim descrever...

(pilhas de livros de geografia ao lado do PC)

É que eu terei uma prova em que vai cair geografia dos continentes, então, para unir o útil ao agradável, decidi fazer com que cada uma das sailors passem por alguns lugares que vão cair na minha prova -. Também estou estudando as religiões, aspectos geográficos e culturais dessas regiões. É claro que em alguns momentos terá que ser bastante resumido, a menos que eu poste um capítulo a cada cinco dias o que é quase impossível! A parte dos treinamentos prolongaria demais o fic, mas as batalhas finais irão gerar em torno de dois capítulos apenas, o preparamento sempre é mais longo u.u

Os próximos capítulos serão longos ou curtos dependendo das minhas pesquisas e das idéias que irão surgindo -. Vai dar muito trabalho, espero que gostem (apesar de que vai ser muito viagem!). Misturar animes não é fácil e adaptá-los para encaixar em determinado universo atendendo as capacidades do personagem também não.

Talvez alguns dos mestres sejam personagem desconhecidos, mas eu tenho certeza de que conhecem pelo menos um deles! Já decidi o mestre da Lita, da Rei e da Mina, quanto a Ami, estou indecisa entre uns dois personagens ou criar um u.u. Bons guerreiros de gelo não são fáceis de encontrar, quem tiver uma sugestão, manda por e-mail, ok? Mas apenas por e-mail, não quero estragar uma possível surpresa -. Desde que seja um guerreiro que manipule gelo ou seja um personagem que não possui nenhum poder em seu anime de origem e que vocês achem que se tivesse magia, seria a de gelo, mande sua sugestão! Eu preciso de um mestre pra Ami u.u.

Agora, vou responder a um reviews ¬¬

**Athena:** Bem, como eu já falei, a Kikyou vai tirar férias até a próxima saga u.u. Talvez seja necessário que ela apareça uma ou duas vezes ainda em Domínio da Lua, só o tempo dirá! Como pôde ver, o Shion tem algumas coisas tramadas e parte delas você viu nesse capítulo. Ei menina! Finalmente atualizou poderes aormecidos! Estou preparando um review w logo logo vou tá te mandando!

Pobre meninas... Estou com pena delas u.u. Aqui eu me despeço e espero anciosamente pelos comentários de vocês e suas sugestões, quem quiser mandar alguma sugestão ou quiser pedir que determinado personagem de anime tal apareça, é só pedir por e-mail ou review!

Sayonará!


	9. Que comece o treinamento!

**Legenda**

**Negrito: ** personagem que está falando

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Palavras em itálico e entre parênteses: **Tradução de expressões em Japonês. Acho melhor colocar no meio do texto pra não ter trabalho do leitor ter que ir até o final pra saber o que significa.

**Texto somente em Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

Nesse capítulo, desconsiderem a existência de fuso horário e coisas do tipo ¬¬

Estarei narrando os acontecimentos de acordo com a Sailor que está passando por ele. Como não consegui calcular o tempo que leva pra um avião que sai da Grécia chegar até os respectivos lugares, também não contem com o fator "duração da viagem". Estou alertando isso para que não pensem que é erro de continuidade ou coisa do tipo, sei que esses erros existem, mas eles eram inevitáveis ¬¬

Fiquem com o fic agora

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X**

_**OS GUARDIÕES DO UNIVERSO**_

_**(Domínio da Lua)**_

**Episódio 8:**

_**Que comece o treinamento!**_

_Uma semana após os acontecimentos do capítulo anterior..._

"Última chamada do vôo 496 com destino a Montreal"

**Ami:** Acho que já está na minha hora... - disse a garota abaixando-se para pegar a sua mala – Boa sorte com os treinos! - completou sorrindo.

**Garotas:** Boa sorte Ami! - disseram animadas.

**Mina:** É mesmo, você literalmente entrou numa fria... - lamentou Mina, a garota ainda estava um tanto perplexa com o destino de cada uma delas.

**Ami:** Sayonara! - disse indo em direção ao portão de embarque enquanto acenava para as meninas.

A Sailor Mercúrio fôra a primeira a partir. Meia hora mais tarde, o som do aeroporto anunciou o vôo rumo a Washington, a capital dos Estados Unidos. Rei conferiu a passagem, pela sua memória, seu treinamento começaria no estado de Nevada e não em Washington.

**Rei:** Minha vez então. - anunciou a garota.

**Serena:** Ah Rei, boa sorte... - falou meio desanimada.

**Rei:** Ei! Eu não estou indo pro meu enterro tá bom! - falou um pouco brava com as mãos na cintura.

**Serena (choramingando):** Faz o possível pra voltar...

**Rei:** Pode deixar...

"Última chamada do vôo 557 com destino a Washington"

**Rei:** Boa sorte pra vocês! Lita, aproveite o seu "passeio" pela China e Mina... A última coisa que eu quero é saber que você morreu num atentado terrorista!

**Mina:** Muito engraçado!

**Rei:** Serena, não vá nos decepcionar, ouviu bem?

**Serena (chorando):** BUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! VOU FAZER O QUE PUDEEERR!

Gotas surgiram nas cabeças das garotas e inúmeras pessoas começaram a observar achando que era algum escândalo.

**Rei:** Ops! Vou acabar perdendo o meu vôo! Tchau meninas, nos vemos no fim do verão!

E lá se foi a Sailor Marte... Agora restava apenas Serena, Lita e Mina. As duas últimas esperavam por seus vôos rumo a Honk Kong e Maputo, capital de Moçambique.

"Chamada do vôo 390 rumo a Honk Kong, atenção passageiros do vôo 390 com destino a Honk Kong, compareçam no portão de embarque"

**Lita:** Bem, aí vou eu... - disse a garota depois de um longo suspiro.

**Mina:** Espero que se dê bem Lita.

**Lita:** Também te desejo sorte! É melhor eu ir logo... Estou louquinha pra conhecer o meu mestre! Será que ele se parece com o meu ex-namorado?

**Mina/Serena (gota):** Boa sorte.

Lita foi um tanto saltitante para o portão de embarque. Mina e Serena se entreolharam, dentro de uma hora seria a vez da Sailor Vênus de partir.

**Serena:** Bem Mina, se esforce, tá bom?

**Mina:** Eu vou me esforçar...

**Serena:** Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir! O próprio Shion disse que você havia avançado muito rápido no treinamento básico. - falou animada.

**Mina:** Você também foi super bem Serena! - elogiou a garota.

O tempo foi passando, conversavam a respeito do rápido treinamento com Shion que durara apenas uma semana. Nesse tempo, tiveram noções básicas da cosmo energia e aprenderam a controlar pelo menos uma parte de seus poderes sem precisarem se transformar.

"Atenção passageiros do vôo 864 com destino a Maputo, compareçam ao portão de embarque, passageiros dos vôo 864 com destino a Maputo compareçam ao portão de embarque"

**Serena:** Ué, esse não é o seu avião?

**Mina:** Acho que sim... Ami falou que Maputo era a capital de Moçambique... - suspirou, pegou a mala e começou a andar, Serena a acompanhou até o portão de embarque, Mina virou-se para despedir-se da amiga – Até mais ver!

**Serena: **Boas férias, Mina-chan!

Mina entrou no avião, estava um tanto preocupada em relação ao seu futuro e o das demais sailors...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Aeroporto de Montreal..._

Montreal era uma das cidades mais ricas do Canadá, ficava próxima a Ottawa, capital do país e de Québec, uma cidade que se resolvesse se tornar independente e formar um país, seria a 15° economia mundial. Da mesma forma que todos pensam que Honk Kong é a capital da China e que Nova York é capital dos EUA por serem mundialmente mais famosas, o mesmo valia para Montreal, cujo aqueles que não conheciam o Canadá se atreveriam a dizer que era a capital. Ficava próximo a região dos grandes lagos, fronteira com os EUA e por isso, o número de habitantes era consideravelmente maior se comparado a outras regiões do país.

Ami chegou no aeroporto um tanto confusa, sorte que sabia falar um pouco de inglês graças a excelente educação japonesa. A primeira coisa que fez foi ir em direção ao balcão de informações.

**Ami:** Conlicença, é que...

**Atendente:** Aguarde um instante por favor. - pediu o rapaz do balcão de informações, ele deu uma rápida olhada em uma prancheta e em seguida pegou o telefone – Alô, é da segurança? É que estou com uma pessoa aqui no balcão... Sim, tenho certeza de que é... - ele voltou-se para a garota – Seu nome senhorita?

**Ami:** Mizuno Ami. - respondeu um tanto confusa.

**Atendente:** Sim, Mizuno Ami, ela já chegou... Tá, vou pedir pra ela esperar. - terminou a conversa e desligou o telefone.

**Ami:** O que é que...

**Atendente:** Não se preocupe Srta, já aguardávamos a sua chegada. - anunciou o rapaz – Um segurança irá levá-la num helicóptero militar até a base dos grandes lagos.

**Ami:** Base dos grandes lagos?

**Atendente:** Sim, é uma das bases militares daqui do Canadá, é exclusivamente militar porquê tem cidades por perto, ao contrário dos "Campus" que ficam em regiõs mais isoladas...

**Ami:** Ah tá... - disse dando um sorriso sem graça, não havia entendido nada do que o jovem falara.

Logo o tal do segurança chegou, ele fez um cumprimento típico de militares.

**Segurança:** Srta. Mizuno?

**Ami:** Sim sou eu... - respondeu um tanto nervosa, será que havia algum problema com o passaporte?

**Segurança:** Fui enviado pela base militar dos Grandes Lagos , recebemos informações vindas do Clamp Campus de que deveríamos cuidar da Srta, poderia me acompanhar por favor?

**Ami:** C-claro! - disse a garota pegando a própria mala.

**Segurança:** Não precisa, Srta. Mizuno. - respondeu sorrindo enquanto pegava a mala – É para isso que estou aqui!

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

"_Washington, capital dos EUA"_

Rei havia tido uma viagem tranqüila... A viagem foi tão normal que surgiu um cara ameaçando jogar o avião na Casa Branca, nada que um pouco de diálogo e a TPM da Sailor Marte não pudesse resolver. Como o esperado, ao chegarem em Terra firme, havia um bando de agentes do FBI e repórtes querendo saber de tudo o que havia acontecido.

**Rei:** Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo? - perguntou-se um tanto irritada.

Estava entardecendo ainda, para os passageiros, a diferença de tempo era enorme! Mas se levar em conta que para cada Meridiano haviam ganhado quinze minutos, chegaram no mesmo dia em que partiram, algo difícil de se entender era essa coisa de fuso horário e meridianos...Era bem mais rápido partir de Tóquio para Washington do que da Grécia para a capital norte-americana.

Rei procurou fugir um tanto frustrada dos repórteres, sentiu alguém segurá-la pelo braço fortemente, estava tão irritada que não pensou duas vezes antes de se virar e meter um soco na cara do atrevido. O homem foi pego de surpresa, não teve como desviar, depois de receber o impacto do golpe, balançou a cabeça levemente e levou as mãos ao nariz.

**Homem:** Se a primeira impressão é a que fica, você está ferrada mocinha... - falou com as mãos no nariz.

Depois de ver que o cara na verdade era um agente do FBI, Rei ficou bastante nervosa e começou a balançar as mãos.

**Rei:** Me perdoe! É que estou nervosa por causa de...

**Homem:** Sem problemas, sem problemas... - falou enquanto se ajeitava – Bom, me acompanhe Srta. Hino.

**Rei:** Quê? Eu tô presa? Mas eu sou turista! Pelas leis americanas ainda sou menor de idade! - reclamava.

**Homem (pegando Rei pelo braço):** Anda, e pelo amor de deus, me poupe de sua TPM! - falou enquanto a puxava, procurava fazer isso sem muita força para não machucá-la.

Pelo fato do homem ser um agente do FBI, as pessoas comuns deram passagem, mas alguns repórteres ainda insistiam. O agente dizia apenas um "Sem comentários". O homem era jovem, aparentava ter uns 25 anos, tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos ligeiramente puxados, parecia ter tido um "dia daqueles". Quando finalmente pararam, já estavam no estacionamento do aeroporto.

**Rei:** Eieiei! E as minhas malas! - reclamou.

**Homem:** Depois eles mandam deixar no endereço constado na companhia... - falou enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso procurando a chave do carro.

**Rei:** E quem é você pra sair me arrastando assim? - falou enquanto batia o pé no chão.

O homem enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco, tirou uma carteira e a abriu de maneira que Rei pudesse ver o que parecia ser uma identificação.

**Homem:** Sou o Tenente Coronel Roy Mustang. - falou enquanto abria o carro com uma mão e segurava a carteira com a outra – Fui enviado pelo departamento de inteligência do Clamp Campus, entre no carro por favor...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

"_Você vai para a China..."_

Era isso que se lembrava ao chegar no aeroporto de Honk-Kong. Olhou para os lados sem saber o que fazer, estava em outro país, não conhecia ninguém e muito menos sabia o que fazer.

Não fazia a mínima idéia de como seria seu treinamento, talvez um teste de sobrevivência... Lita respirou fundo enquanto observava o local por onde as malas estavam passando a fim de localizar a sua. Ao avistar sua bagagem, a pegou e foi rumo a recepção a fim de conseguir alguma informação, alguém naquele aeroporto deveria pelo menos conhecer o básico de japonês!

**Lita:** Conlicença, meu nome é Lita Kino, gostaria de saber se existe algum recado para mim. - falou direcionando-se a recepcionista.

**Recepcionista:** Um momento senhorita. - disse dando um sorriso e logo em seguida começou a digitar algumas coisas no computador – Ah, sim, existe um recado... - ao dizer isso abriu uma gaveta e pegou alguns papéis e uma fita de vídeo.

**Lita:** E o que é isso? - perguntou olhando a fita.

**Recepcionista:** Deixaram para você senhorita. Esse papel contém o endereço e o número da reserva do hotel onde ficará hospedada essa noite e a fita de vídeo... Bem, eu não sei o que possui, acho que deve ser algo confidencial...

**Lita:** Entendo. - falou enquanto guardava o vídeo com cuidado na bolsa.

**Recepcionista:** Mais uma coisa, apresente esse cartão ao motorista do carro preto na saída do aeroporto, foi mandado especialmente por seu avô.

**Lita:** Avô? - arregalou os olhos surpresa, não havia entendido aquilo, depois raciocinou, talvez fosse coisa do Sr.Dickerson.

Pegou a mala e rumou para a saída do aeroporto onde um carro a aguardava, o motorista fez um aceno para que Lita entrasse e logo seguiram para o hotel. Pela janela, a sailor Júpiter observava a paisagem da moderna Honk-Kong, levou alguns minutos até que finalmente o carro parou.

**Motorista:** Chegamos. - anunciou parando a frente de um hotel – É aqui que a senhorita vai ficar!

**Lita:** Nooossaaaa! - disse surpresa enquanto saía do veículo.

**Motorista:** Aproveite, será por pouco tempo! - disse enquanto abria o porta-malas.

Um jovem veio para ajudar a carregar as malas, usava um uniforme que lembrava um daqueles soldadinhos de chumbo, uma calça preta acompanhada de uma camisa de botões azul marinho (que mais lembrava um colete) e um chapéu típico de empregados de hotéis cinco estrelas, provavelmente era o "carregador de malas", trouxe consigo um carrinho onde depositou as bagagens.

**Jovem:** Seja bem vinda senhorita, tem reserva? - perguntou enquanto ajeitava as malas.

**Lita:** Claro!

**Jovem:** Siga-me, irei levá-la até a recepção. - disse o garoto começando a empurrar o carrinho.

O jovem aparentava ter entre 14 e 15 anos, um típico chinês sem sombra de dúvida. O chapéu estava meio torto por conta do cabelo ligeiramente rebelde, Lita reparou melhor, antes pensava que aquilo era uma corda presa ao chapéu, mas depois reparou que era o cabelo do rapaz! Passava da altura da cintura e estava preso de forma a lembrar uma corda. Finalmente chegaram no balcão da recepção onde se encontrava uma mulher que digitava informações no computador, a mulher finalmente percebeu que havia chegado um cliente e dirigiu-se a Lita.

**Recepcionista:** Bom dia, seja bem-vinda a Honk-Kong! - cumprimentou – Poderia me fornecer o número da sua reserva?

**Lita:** Hã?A... É que...

**Jovem:** Recebeu um cartão senhorita? - interrompeu o garoto que carregava as malas.

**Lita:** Ah, sim, o cartão! - disse aliviada colocando a mão na bolsa e procurando pelo tal cartão, quando finalmente o encontrou, entregou a recepcionista.

**Recepcionista:** Sim, muito bem... - ela passou o cartão numa máquina de leitura, os dados necessários apareceram no computador – Lita Kino, sua reserva foi feita por Misato Katsuragi.

**Lita:** É... Foi isso mesmo! - disse tentando disfarçar, essa tal de Misato Katsuragi deveria ser a secretária do Dickerson.

**Recepcionista:** Vai ficar apenas dois dias em Honk Kong... - dizia enquanto digitava – Muito bem, a Srta ficará na suíte 95A, o Sr. Kon irá levá-la.

**Jovem:** Sou eu! - disse o carregador com um sorriso – Vamos, temos um elevador pra pegar!

O rapaz começou a empurrar o carrinho com as malas, Lita o seguiu, ele deveria saber onde ficava o dormitório, e o melhor de tudo... Ele falava japonês! Estavam apenas os dois no elevador, o garoto fez uma expressão séria.

**Jovem:** Ei. - falou de repente, Lita o encarou.

**Lita:** Que foi?

**Jovem:** Foi Shion quem te mandou não foi? Embora o Sr. Dickerson é que tenha bancado a viagem...

**Lita:** Como você...? - estava surpresa, como é que aquele garoto sabia daquilo? A menos que... - Você é...?

**Jovem:** Sou o Ray! - respondeu desmanchando a cara séria e tornando a sorrir – E você é a Lita, não?

**Lita:** Você trabalha na agência? - perguntou um tanto surpresa.

**Ray:** Não exatamente, digamos que... Sou do serviço terceirizado...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

"_Maputo, capital de Moçambique"_

Mina estava um tanto estressada. Já fazia mais de meia hora desde que chegara no aeroporto local e entrara naquele carro que não parava de andar. Nem tivera tempo para descansar, estava indo para uma cidade próxima através de uma estrada de terra, chegando lá, pegaria um jato rumo a Madagáscar, demoraria pelo menos mais umas duas ou três horas.

**Mina:** Estou exausta... - falou e em seguida soltou um surpiro.

O motorista não mostrou nenhuma reação, provavelmente sequer entendia o indioma japonês, apenas recebia ordens superiores e ponto final. Mina enfiou a mão na mochila e pegou um diskman a fim de se distrair com alguma música, aquela viagem deveria ser no mínimo longa...

Depois de algumas horas, chegaram em um porto. Lá, além de algumas embarcações, havia um helicóptero militar que estava prestes a embarcar, parecia apenas aguardar uma ordem ou algo do tipo. Um homem apareceu na porta do helicóptero e começou a acenar.

**Homem:** Venha logo! - gritou o senhor que deveria ter no mínimo uns 50 anos.

Mina saiu do carro enquanto que o motorista pegava as malas, ambos correram em direção ao helicóptero. Apenas Mina embarcou, contudo, ela não estava sozinha lá. A garota lançou um olhar pelo lugar, havia o homem que a havia chamado, este usava uma veste branca que lembrava um médico, além dele, havia um rapaz de pelo menos uns 14 anos, tinha os cabelos negros e curtos, o jovem anotava algo em uma prancheta, ao lado dele, havia outro garoto, este era ruivo e um pouco mais baixo, tinha aparentes 13 ou 14 anos de idade e digitava sem parar em um Lap Top, provavelmente analizando dados.

**Jovem 1:** Quem é professor? - perguntou depois de reparar que Mina havia entrado no último instante.

**Jovem 2:** Aino Minako, uma das peças chaves do Project Moon. - falou o segundo garoto ainda digitando em seu computador – Está aqui no e-mail da Major Katsuragi...

**Mina: **Hehehehehe, sou eu sim... - sorriu um tanto sem graça.

**Jovem 1:** Sim gênio, diga o que ela veio fazer... - rebateu em tom de deboche.

**Jovem 2:** Eu não sei. - respondeu indiferente – Só o senhor sabe, não é, professor Carvalho?

**Prof. Carvalho:** Sim sim, logo que chegarmos ao centro de pesquisa, irei lhe explicar tudinho Srta. Aino...

**Jovem 1(gota):** Acho que isso quer dizer que você não sabe.

O Prof. Carvalho caiu com tudo no chão provocando risadas dos presentes, logo o homem se recuperou do impacto e tornou a sentar na cadeira.

**Prof. Carvalho:** Ham ham... De fato, o Project Moon está mais envolvido na área militar e eu não cuido dessa jurisdição. - explicou – Para falar a verdade, o sargento Leorio é quem cuidará de tudo quando chegarmos minha cara...

**Jovem 1:** Puxa! Qua falta de cortesia! Nem me apresentei! Meu nome é Tracy, sou um observador e assistente do Prof. Carvalho.

**Jovem 2:** Pode me chamar de Izzy! Eu trabalho na área de pesquisa e sou assistente do Dr.Genai.

**Mina:** Prazer, vocês já sabem o meu nome mesmo... Bom pessoal, eu tô curiosa, quem de vocês saberia me dizer quem será o meu mestre? - perguntou um tanto empolgada.

O trio se entreolhou, pareciam um tanto constrangidos por não saberem o que responder, até que o Prof. Carvalho resolveu se manifestar.

**Prof. Carvalho:** Minha cara, quando chegarmos em Madagascar, deverá falar com o Leorio, é ele quem lhe dará mais detalhes.

**Mina:** E quem é esse Leorio?

**Tracy:** É alguém de confiança da Major Katsuragi.

**Izzy: **Não consigo entender como deixaram a base de Madagascar sob responsabilidade de alguém como o Leorio. - reclamou o garoto, pelo jeito esse tal de Leorio não era o sujeito mais responsável do mundo...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

"_Base Militar dos Grandes Lagos, Canadá..."_

O dia estava amanhecendo quando Ami acordou, chegara a base na noite anterior e fora levada direto a seus aposentos e minutos depois, um soldado viera deixar o seu jantar. Tivera uma noite tranquila de sono, provavelmente com o auxílio de algum sonífero ou algo do tipo que deveriam ter colocado em sua comida, essa era a única explicação que a Sailor Mercúrio encontrava para ter tido um sono tão pesado a ponto de esquecer-se completamente dos problemas.

A garota andou até a janela a fim de ver o sol nascer, soltou um bocejo e em seguida debruçou-se, qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver que soldados já treinavam àquela hora da manhã!

**Ami:** Será que já tem gente no refeitório a essa hora? Queria tomar um café... - disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

Ami tomou um banho, sorte que era uma ducha e a água estava quentinha. Ao terminar o banho, vestiu uma calça jeans, um suéter branco juntamente com uma jaqueta azul, tudo isso por causa do frio que fazeia na região àquela hora.

Um pouco perdida, a garota saiu do dormitório e ficou vagando pelos corredores desertos, encontrou uma saída nos fundos que dava acesso a um campo. Era possível ver o imenso lago logo abaixo, a vegetação de alguma forma contribuía para esconder o local. Ami sentou-se na grama e começou a adimirar a paisagem, o nascer do sol através das montanhas.

**Ami:** Acho melhor voltar daqui a pouco, logo logo irão me procurar no dormitório... - disse, mas foi interrompida por um barulho forte de água.

Ami virou o rosto a fimde ver de onde vinha o barulho, não encontrou nada, o máximo que viu era uma garota de longos cabelos azuis que estava em pé em cima de uma pedra e observava o lago, o mais estranho de tudo, era que ela usava roupas de mergulho.

Os longos cabelos azuis estavam molhados, a garota passou a mão por eles, em seguida, posicionou-se em cima da pedra e deu um salto mergulhando no lago.

**Ami:** Hã? - ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes perguntando-se mentalmente quem era aquela garota. - Provavelmente este território pertence aos militares, então, seria proibido a emtrada de alguém, a menos que... A menos que aquela garota trabalhe aqui... Mas ela parece tão jovem... AAAHHH!

Gritou ao ver um imenso jato de água subir do lago e assumir a forma de um dragão, Ami ergueu a cabeça e observando melhor, viu que a garota que mergulhara a pouco estava montada na cabeça do "dragão".

**Ami:** Não pode ser... - falou surpresa – Aquele dragão... Foi criado por ela?

O dragão se desfez e a garota que estava montada nele acabou caindo no lago um tanto desajeitada. Ami observou a estranha aparecer novamente na superfície e começar a nadar em direção a margem, a sailor Mercúrio começou a correr na direção pra onde a menina nadava a fim de ajudá-la.

A garota finalmente saiu da água, parecia estar bastante brava.

¬ ¬ ¬: Droga!Droga! Mil vezes droga! DROGAAAAA! - praguejava enquanto dava socos no chão.

**Ami:** Tá tudo bem com você? - perguntou aproximando-se com cautela.

A outra menina revirou os olhos e encarou Ami por algum tempo até que deu um salto assustando a sailor.

¬¬¬: Ah! A quanto tempo você está aí?

**Ami:** Há alguns minutos...

¬ ¬ ¬:_ Droga! Nem percebi quando ela se aproximou...-_ pensava enquanto mordia o lábio inferior – _Talvez a Circe tenha razão... Mal consigo manipular a técnica do Dragão Marinho..._

**Ami:** Ei, tá tudo bem? - perguntou novamente.

¬ ¬ ¬: Ah, tô sim! - respondeu ficando de pé e começando a coçar a cabeça um tanto envergonhada – Foi só um tombo, mas como caí na água... Tô acostumada com isso pra falar a verdade. - disse com uma "gota" na cabeça.

**Ami:** Ah tá... Sou Ami Mizuno, e você?

¬ ¬ ¬: Sou Marine Ryuzaki. - respondeu com um sorriso.

Marine era um pouco mais alta que Ami, tinha longos cabelos num tom azul claro e os olhos de mesma cor. Como já dito, trajava uma roupa de merculho azul marinho e parecia ser bem simpática.

**Marine:** É verdade... Você não deveria estar aqui, é território militar sabia? - disse levantando-se e levando as mãos a cintura.

**Ami:** Mas eu estou na base! Cheguei ontem a noite. - disse levantando o dedo indicador.

**Marine:** Sério? - piscou os olhos algumas vezes e em seguida deu um salto de alegria – Puxa! Pensei que eu era a única que tinha sido mandada pra esse fim de mundo! A maioria dos residentes e estagiários são mandados para centros urbanos para de lá irem a outros lugares cumprir missões. - disse com a mão no queixo – De onde você veio hein? Vim da cidade secreta de Ceruleam nas ilhas redemoinho,e você?

**Ami:** Eu vim de Tóquio... - respondeu um tanto sem graça por não saber que lugar era Ceruleam. - Passei na Grécia antes...

**Marine:** Entendi, então você foi treinada nesse mundo...

**Ami:** O quê? - perguntou sem entender muito bem o que Marine falava.

**Marine:** Tudo bem! Ouvi dizer que os treinamentos aqui também são bons, nada comparado ao das colônias e cidades secretas, mas... - dizia enquanto balançava as mãos, como se quisesse fazer um pedido de desculpas – São bons...

**Ami (gota):** Talvez...

**Marine:** Bem... - disse levantando os braços – Melhor voltarmos para a base então... Posso te chamar de Ami mesmo?

**Ami:** Claro! Marine...

Enquanto andavam de volta à base, conversavam a respeito de inúmeras coisas. Marine era a que falava mais, parecia estar empolgada enquanto que Ami estava um tanto nervosa.

**Marine:** Minha irmã quem me mandou, disse que passar um tempo em Chijou me faria bem, pricipalmente para o meu treino... - dizia enquanto andava – A cobrança é muito forte! Minha família há séculos controla a região das ilhas redemoinho e minha irmã é a sacerdotiza atualmente, logo, preciso honrar a família...

**Ami:** Acho que entendo mais ou menos como é... - falou – _Estranho, ela fala como se não fosse desse mundo..._

**Marine:** Fiquei tranqüila quando a minha irmã disse que eu viria para a Terra, tive medo que ela me mandasse pro vale do gelo ou o vale celeste, dizem que o treinamento nesses lugares é linha dura.

**Ami:** Então você veio treinar.

**Marine:** Uhum! - balançou a cabeça positivamente – Mas não vou treinar sozinha, é contra as regras alguém da categoria soldado vir sozinho a Terra pra treinar.

**Ami:** Mesmo? - sem entender nada.

**Marine:** Alguém foi mandado junto comigo, ele já se graduou como cavaleiro e vai ajudar no meu treino, só não sei quem é. - continuava a falar.

**Ami:** Você não tem idéia de quem seja? - perguntou apenas por cortesia.

**Marine:** Estou rezando para não ser um soldado da zona do gelo, eles são frios em todos os sentidos! É bem provável que seja um "Dragão Marinho"...

**Ami: **_Credo! Ser treinada por um dragão? Vai ver é só maneira de dizer..._

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

"_Washigton..."_

**Homem:** Sou o Tenente Coronel Roy Mustang. - falou enquanto abria o carro com uma mão e segurava a carteira com a outra – Fui enviado pelo departamento de inteligência do Clamp Campus, entre no carro por favor...

Era a única coisa que ele havia dito, o máximo que Rei sabia até o momento era que seu nome era Roy Mustang e que ele trabalhava para o Clamp Campus, outra coisa que ela reclamava mentalmente é por não saber o que afinal era o Clamp Campus. Provavelmente ela estava no meio de uma crise de TPM e isso não era nada bom.

**Roy:** Está tudo bem com você? - perguntou virando o rosto.

**Rei:** Não. - respondeu limpa e seca.

O militar suspirou, ele próprio não havia gostado da tarefa que Misato havia lhe dado, por mais que a patente de Katsuragi fossei inferior, Roy TINHA que obedecê-la, afinal, no Clamp Campus ele era apenas um ajudante auxiliar já que Mustang pertencia a uma "outra divisão". As duas agências agiam juntas e tinham suas próprias hieraquias, como Roy havia sido convocado para ajudar, teria que obedecer as ordens dos superiores locais.

Não tinha paciência para o tipo de trabalho a qual fora designado, costumava mandar outro "fazer o serviço", ainda tinha traumas das bagunças provocadas por uns tais de irmãos Elric e pelo jeito teria trabalho com a jovem Hino Rei.

**Roy:** Estamos indo para um hotel onde passará a noite.- explicou.

**Rei:** Quando iremos para Nevada? - perguntou enquanto olhava a paisagem noturna pela janela.

**Roy:** Bem... Não será mais necessário ir para Nevada encontrar o seu mestre. - falou num tom ligeiramente sério, não demorou muito para esboçar um sorriso.

**Rei:** Porquê? - perguntou meio confusa.

**Roy:** Encontrará ele no meio de sua jornada... - respondeu.

**Rei:** Dá pra explicar melhor? - perguntou com uma gota.

**Roy:** Bem, digamos que... Não encontramos uma pessoa adequada...

**Rei:** COMO ASSIM?

_**Roy:** Quê que eu fiz pra merecer isso...? Misato, você me paga!_

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

_Honk Kong..._

**Jovem:** Ei. - falou de repente, Lita o encarou.

**Lita:** Que foi?

**Jovem:** Foi Shion quem te mandou não foi? Embora o Sr. Dickerson é que tenha bancado a viagem...

**Lita:** Como você...? - estava surpresa, como é que aquele garoto sabia daquilo? A menos que... - Você é...?

**Jovem:** Sou o Ray! - respondeu desmanchando a cara séria e tornando a sorrir – E você é a Lita, não?

**Lita:** Você trabalha na agência? - perguntou um tanto surpresa.

**Ray:** Não exatamente, digamos que... Sou do serviço terceirizado...

**Lita:** Serviço terceirizado? - disse jogando-se num sofá.

**Ray:** Exato. - falou certificando-se de que ninguém iria incomodá-los e trancou a porta – Trabalho para outra pessoa, mas de vez em quando, cumpro missões para a agência.

**Lita:** Pra quem você trabalha?

**Ray:** Se eu falasse, teria que te matar logo em seguida... - falou sacudindo as mãos – Esquece, são as regras, eu não possso falar...

**Lita:** Tudo bem. - respondeu de braços cruzados, conhecia aquela situação, embora não fosse necessário matar alguém que descobrisse sua identidade como sailor.

**Ray:** Ok!

O garoto andou até uma escrivaninha que havia, abriu uma gaveta e de dentro dela, retirou uma prancheta que continha algumas folhas. Lita imediatamente imaginou que fosse um relatório ou algo do tipo, Ray começou a folhear as folhas enquanto a sailor observava curiosa.

**Ray:** Hum... Agora entendo porque mandaram eu cuidar de você... - falou com uma mão no queixo e a outra segurando a prancheta – Aqui diz que você praticava judô, logo, seu treino será baseado nas artes marciais... Mas você controla trovão... - o garoto respirou fundo e sentou-se num sofá – Vejamos, o que eu posso fazer por você...

**Lita:** Como assim? - piscou os olhos para demosntrar a aparente confusão que estava tendo em sua cabeça.

**Ray:** Tá, te ajudo no controle, em treinos relacionados a velocidade e técnicas de combate. - explicou.

**Lita:** Peraí! Você... Você... VOCÊ VAI ME TREINAR? - perguntou levantando-se de repente e apontando para Ray.

**Ray:** Algum problema? - questionou com uma gota ¬¬.

**Lita (gota):** Mas você deve ter a minha idade...

**Ray (gota):** E daí?

**Lita:** Mas, mas... Você tem a minha idade! Pensei que seria alguém mais velho e mais experiente!

**Ray (meio indignado):** Olha, posso ser jovem, mas tenho muita experiência em combates, viu? - disse levantando-se, andou até uma mesa onde havia um vaso.

Lita observou curiosa, Ray se posicionou flexionando os joelhos e posicionando as mãos. Foi muito rápido, a única coisa que Lita conseguiu ver foi o braço de Ray transformar-se em um borrão, o garoto assumiu uma posição normal, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e andou até Lita.

**Ray:** Vou te ensinar a atacar de maneira rápida e a usar a sua energia de maneira adequada. - ao terminar de falar, o vaso que estava na mesa simplesmente se esfatiou todo e caiu no chão.

Lita observou a cena com os olhos arregalados de tamanha surpresa.

_**Lita:** Ele é bastante rápido... Nem vi ele bater no vaso, foi tão rápido que só depois o vaso quebrou!_

**Ray:** Mesmo sendo mais fraco, se for mais ágil que seu oponente, terá uma vantagem considerável sobre ele... - disse indo em direção a porta, levou a mão até a maçaneta e voltou a encarar a sailor – Descanse hoje e amanhã, seu treino começa depois, iremos para Rozan... Te vejo no café...

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

"_Ilha Madagascar, África..."_

Estavam todos literalmente no meio do mato. O helicóptero tinha permissão para voar até ali porque a base estava em reformas e um pouso seria arriscado, as ordens haviam sido pousarem naquela região e em seguida serem levados até a base através de uma trilha, o único problema é que já haviam chegado a uma hora na ilha e nada de um guia aparecer!

**Tracy:** Puxa! É quente aqui! - disse passando a mão na testa a fim de conter um pouco o suor.

**Izzy:** Esse sol é de matar... - dizia com a língua escapando da boca.

**Prof. Carvalho:** Assim que... chegarmos... a base... vou relatar... essa falta... de responsabilidade...

**Piloto:** Sinto muito, eu realmente não conheço o caminho até a base... - lamentou o piloto – Isso não costuma acontecer...

**Izzy (lágrimas torrenciais):** HUAHUAHUAHUA, MINHA CARREIRA VAI SER UM FIASCO! FUI MANDADO PRA UMA BASE NO FIM DO MUNDO! - esganiçava inconformado.

**Tracy (aproximando-se com cara de sabe tudo):** De fato, Madagascar é apelidada por muitos como a "ilha do fim do mundo"..

**Prof. Carvalho:** Alguém viu a Srta. Aino? - perguntou enquanto balançava a cabeça procurando por ela.

**Piloto:** Está no helicóptero. - falou com uma gota.

Curiosos, os três estudiosos foram até a porta do helicóptero e ao verem a cena ficaram com enormes gotas na cabeça.

**Izzy (gota):** Como é que ela consegue dormir numa situação dessas? - perguntou ligeiramente indignado.

**Tracy:** Sei lá! Mulheres são muito desligadas...

**Prof. Carvalho:** Deve estar cansada da viagem. - disse dando um longo suspiro. - Deixem ela dormir, quando o guia chegar a gente acorda ela... - falou sentando-se numa pedra – E vocês dois, procurem algo pra passar o tempo.

**Izzy:** Ainda bem que eu carreguei a bateria do meu Lap Top! Assim, posso analizar alguns dados que o Dr. Genai me mandou!

**Tracy:** Acho que vou desenhar a paisagem! - disse entrando no helicóptero e voltando com uma pasta, sentou-se numa pedra e começou a observar a natureza do lugar.

Passou alguns minutos, todos haviam arranjado alguma ocupação. O piloto procurava um contato com a base, Izzy mexia em seu Lap Top, Tracy fazia desenhos e o Prof. Carvalho só ficava observando o céu, quanto a Mina, esta permanecia dormindo deitada num dos bancos da aeronave.

Enquanto observava a paisagem, Tracy viu uma moita balançar, o garoto piscou os olhos confusos e ficou ligeiramente assustado, e se fosse algum bicho? Começou a tremer de medo, andou com cuidado até o prof. Carvalho e cutucou-lhe o ombro.

**Prof. Carvalho:** Que foi Tracy? - questionou impaciente, o garoto, meio nervoso, apontou para a moita que ainda se movia, Carvalho arregalou os olhos e correu até a cabine do piloto um tanto desesperado.

**Piloto:** Que foi? - perguntou e Carvalho apontou para a moita, o homem estreitou os olhos e em seguida respondeu – Ora! Deve ser só algum bicho selvagem da região!

Carvalho e Tracy se entreolharam nervosos e tremendo até o último fio de cabelo, só faltava essa agora! Estavam perdidos no meio do mato, o helicóptero estava com pouco combustível e ninguém fazia idéia de onde ficava a base militar da região, for a o fato do guia que provavelmente for a comido por um leão ou algo do tipo.

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X

"_Atenas, Grécia..."_

Serena havia passado a tarde sozinha pensando em suas amigas, agora, observava o pôr do sol. No fundo, achava aquilo tudo uma tremenda injustiça! Suas amigas passariam por maus bocados em diversas partes do mundo enquanto ela ficaria ali, sem fazer nada.

**Lua:** Pensando em suas amigas Serena? - perguntou.

**Serena:** Porquê Lua? Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui enquanto minhas amigas estão passando por tantas provações?

**Lua:** Serena... Não duvide de Shion, ele é muito inteligente, deve ter algo planejado!

Enquanto as duas conversavam, Shion e Artémis se encontravam atrás de uma coluna ouvindo tudo. Shion tinha um semblante sério, o mesmo podia-se dizer de Artémis.

**Artémis: **Como antigo mestre do santuário, você é capaz de ver o destino escrito nas estrelas... - falou o gato, mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta – Sabia da existência dessas garotas e do exército... - ele baixou a cabeça, parecia um tanto temeroso com algo – Sabe o que vai acontecer?

Shion permaneceu sério, no fundo, parecia pensar numa resposta para a pergunta de Artémis. O vento fazia com que seus longos cabelos dançassem no ar. O antigo mestre do santuário virou o rosto a fim de encarar o gato.

**Shion:** Não estão treinando para vencer o inimigo e sim para ganhar tempo, isso será necessário para que Serena cumpra o seu destino... - respondeu, Artémis arregalou os olhos demonstrando total surpresa.

**Artémis:** Isso significa que... - ele temia, sabia o que seria feito.

**Shion:** É o destino... - respondeu num tom triste – Mas ainda tenho esperanças de que ele seja alterado...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**_

Olá! Sou a Major Katsuragi Misato, secretária do Sr. Dickerson e encarregada das missões especiais! Ah, também fui eu quem entrei em contato com velhos conhecidos para me ajudarem nessa missão, e vou dizer uma coisa, não foi nada fácil... Eu havia escolhido alguém pra treinar a Rei utilizando as informações do quartel, mas aí...

**Roy (autoritário):** Misato! Esse espaço é para o preview do próximo episódio e não para sua auto biografia!

**Misato (sem graça):** Hehehehe... É verdade... Então vamos lá! Na base militar dos grandes lagos, Ami encontra um misterioso jovem que irá guiá-la nesta nova aventura, mas como puderam notar, ela não estará sozinha! A caminho de Nevada, o Tenente Coronel Mustang... Ei Roy, seu pai era fã de carros?

**Roy: **Pft! Diga o que vai acontecer!

**Misato:** Tudo bem! O treinamento básico de Rei vai começar! Essa parte é com você Roy...

**Roy:** Bem. Como me jogaram de última hora e não tive como fazer uma planejamento... Rei irá aprender a manipular melhor o fogo que consegue criar...

**Misato (¬¬):** Que animador... Continuando! Enquanto estão indo para Rozan, Lita e Ray são atacados por uma misteriosa criatura! Como eles irão reagir a essa situação? E quanto a Mina? Parece que ela não deu muita sorte e já está enfrentando problemas...

**Roy:** Acho que você está começando a dar o preview do episódio 10 ¬¬

**Misato:** E daí? Você deu o preview do 8, 9 e do 10 tudo junto e ninguém reclamou!

**Roy (¬¬):** Pft!

**Misato:** Então é isso pessoal! Não percam as próximas aventuras e saibam no que isso tudo vai dar!

**Roy:** Não é necessário um preview para saber de uma coisa... Tô frito!

**Misato:** Hehehehehe... Estaremos aqui da próxima vez! Eu acho...

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**Momento da Autora**_

Ohayou! Agora são exatamente 05:34 horário local e estou aproveitando para postar esse mais novo capítulo! A demora se deve ao mesmo fato de sempre: estudos e provas.

Não irei desistir desse fic por conta de meros probleminhas . De última hora tive que trocar o mestre da Rei porque bolei um jeito dele aparecer mais adiante... Colocar a Lita pra ser treinado com o Ray deve ter sido uma facada daquelas pra muita gente! Como eu falei antes, alguns personagens estão em UA (Dickerson, Misato e Ray são alguns deles) e como o desafio era incluir inúmeras séries, eu imaginei: se o Ray daria um excelente guerreiro . Esse par vai ser um desafio! Não que eles sejam um casal, só será amizade, mas vai ser algo divertido de escrever.

Quanto a Ami, tive que recorrer a um "personagem auxiliar", Marine só iria aparecer mais adiate, só que eu percebi que ela poderia fazer uma participação agora, juntamente com o personagem que escolhi para treiná-las. Posso dizer que os mestres da Ami e da Mina foram os mais difíceis de decidir ¬¬, eu conhecia um personagem que eu considero perfeito para treinar algumas habilidades da Mina, o problema é que eu nunca vi o anime em que ele participa ¬¬, só sei coisas através de pesquisas e é muito arriscado fazer isso, estava esperando concluir algumas coisas a respeito dele para poder incluí-lo, posso dizer que serei forçada a colocá-lo em UA por conta disso, for a que ele terá umas habilidades extras que não existem em seu anime de origem.

Agora, vamos aos reviews!

**Drake AML (via MSN):** Obrigado pela ajuda que você me deu!

**Athena (via e-mail):** Você ainda não atualizou seu fic ¬¬, de qualquer forma, já mandei algumas respostas as perguntas que você fez em relação a aparição dos personagens de YUGIOH e da Kikyou (rimou )

**Sakura Soryu:** Arigatou pelo review! Nessa área do site em que tem fics de sailor moon, os reviews costumam ser poucos por causa do número de leitores dispostos que a frequentam, sem contar no detalhe de que existe um certo preconceito contra crossovers. Que bom que gostou dessa mistureba! Quanto ao seu pedido, vou ver o que posso fazer u.u. Não pretendia incluir muito romance na fic para não "atrapalhar" o andamento, mas vai ter algumas cenas do tipó que serão importantes no futuro . Como já disse, não irei abandonar esse fic, é que atualmente, as atualizações estão sendo um tanto demoradas por conta de uns problemas que estou tendo, não precisa se preocupar

Bom pessoal, fico por aqui agora, não sei quando o próximo capítulo vem, mas... Ele virá!


	10. O soldado, o cavaleiro e a sacerdotiza

**Legenda**

**Negrito: **personagem que está falando

**Nome do personagem e fala em itálico: **pensamento

**palavras entre parênteses :** Descrições de como o personagem está no momento da fala.

**Palavras em itálico e entre parênteses: **Tradução de expressões em Japonês ou outros indiomas. Acho melhor colocar no meio do texto pra não ter trabalho do leitor ter que ir até o final pra saber o que significa.

**Texto somente em Itálico: **Acontecimentos paralelos, no caso de falas por exemplo, seria um personagem que estaria vigiando a cena mas não participando dela e sim dando comandos ou coisas do tipo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x : **passagem de tempo.

**Aquele montão de X-X-X (...):** Mudança total de cena.

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X**

_**OS GUARDIÕES DO UNIVERSO**_

_**(Domínio da Lua)**_

**Episódio 9:**

_**O soldado do gelo, o cavaleiro de cristal e a aprendiz de sacerdotiza!**_

"_Base dos grandes lagos..."_

Ami e Marine ainda estavam do lado de fora da base, conversavam um pouco sobre seus hobbies e coisas do tipo. Resolveram ficar juntas a fim de não se perderem no lugar, assim, começaram a andar pela mata que cercava o prédio.

**Marine:** É bonito aqui, não acha Ami?

**Ami:** É sim! Sorte que estamos no verão... Caso contrário, faria um frio de lascar!

**Marine:** Mesmo assim... - reclamou cruzando os braços – Ainda tá frio! - respondeu um tanto trêmula – Venho de uma ilha basicamente tropical!

**Ami:** Isso explica... - ouviu-se um barulho, Ami encarou Marine e esta por sua vez corou violentamente.

**Marine (sem graça):** Hehehehe... Eu não tomei café da manhã... - falou tremendamente envergonhada.

**Ami:** Nesse caso, vamos procurar o refeitório! - sugeriu.

**Marine:** Ótima idéia!

A dupla começou a caminhar de volta ao prédio, procuravam pelo refeitório. Haviam algumas placas indicando os caminhos para vários lugares como elevadores, escadas, banheiros... Até que finalmente encontraram o caminho para o refeitório.

Entraram no lugar, haviam inúmeras mesas daquelas cumpridas onde várias pessoas sentavam juntas, em sua maioria homens.

**Marine:** Puxa! Lembra o refeitório do quartel de treinamento de Cerulean... - comentou agarrada ao braço de Ami.

**Ami:** Você sabe onde é que a gente pega comida? - perguntou com uma gota.

**Marine:** Onde tiver uma fila! - respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e de fato era.

Ami percorreu o olhar pelo lugar, via inúmeros jovens de diversas idades conversando sobre os mais variados temas, alguns pareciam rir de piadas, outros grupos eram sérios e deveriam estar comentando a respeito de tarefas que deveriam cumprir ou coisas do tipo.

**Marine:** É como minha irmã falou, não importa o mundo pra onde você vai, os centros de treinamento sempre terão suas semelhanças... - comentou de braços cruzados balançando a cabeça.

**Ami:** Existem muitos centros como esse? - perguntou.

**Marine:** Sim! Dos mais variados tipos, alguns funcionam como escolas e você passa por provas até se graduar... Pelo menos o de Cerulean é assim...

**Ami:** Acho que entendi... - respondeu meio confusa enquanto acariciava o queixo.

**Marine:** Achei! - anunciou puxando Ami pelo braço e literalmente arrastando a garota até o local onde se estava distribuindo as refeições.

As garotas entraram na fila, Ami teve a ligeira impressão de que alguns dos rapazes estavam cochichando sobre as duas, mas quem disse que Marine se incomodava? Não demorou muito para chegar a vez das meninas, o atendimento era rápido pois haviam inúmeros "caixas".

**Marine:** Muito bem! Quê que tem pra comer? - perguntou batendo uma mão na outra.

O encarregado apareceu com dois pratos de leite com alguma coisa dentro.

**Marine:** Que é isso?

**Gorducho:** Cereal... Vá em frente e pode pegar um potinho de salada de frutas se quiser... - falou apontando para um local onde haviam inúmeros potinhos.

**Ami (gota):** Então tá... - falou pegando o prato de leite com cereal e depois a salada de frutas.

As garotas foram procurar um lugar para se sentarem. Os soldados e funcionários do local olhavam curiosos para as meninas enquanto comentavam alguma coisa. Marine percebeu o alvoroço, ergueu o rosto de forma imponente e continuou seu caminho ignorando os comentários, já Ami baixou a cabeça ligeiramente envergonhada. Depois de tanto procurar, encontraram uma mesa vazia, sentaram uma ao lado da outra e iniciaram a refeição.

**Ami:** Marine... O que você quis dizer com ser treinada por um "Dragão Marinho"?

**Marine:** Hum...? - a garota engoliu o cereal que acabara de levar a boca – É que... - ela parou de falar ao ouvir o silêncio geral do lugar, engoliu em seco, algo estava errado.

**Ami:** Que foi? - perguntou encarando a mais nova amiga.

**Marine:** É que...

**¬¬¬:** Bom dia meninas... - disse uma voz ligeiramente séria, Ami e Marine viraram-se para saber quem era, tratava-se de um rapaz de aparentes 15 anos.

Tinha o cabelo loiro, curto, mas ligeiramente rebelde, os olhos eram azuis. O rapaz estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, como se tivessem pedido para ele fazer algo que não queria. Sentou-se logo a frente, as meninas se encararam perguntando-se quem ele era afinal.

**Ami: **Bom dia... - cumprimentou.

O rapaz começou a comer as torradas e o pão que havia recebido como café da manhã, Marine ergueu o rosto e olhou para as mesas próximas, todos haviam recebido cereal, por que aquele rapaz recebera algo diferente?

**Marine:** Ei! Por que você não tá comendo cereal? - protestou.

**Garoto:** Porque essa é minha última refeição de vergonha... - respondeu mordendo o pão que continha queijo e presunto – Dentro de algumas horas vou partir em uma missão, por isso a mordomia... - explicou.

**Ami:** Que tipo de missão? - perguntou.

**Garoto:** É algo que só pessoal autorizado pode saber. - respondeu o rapaz, ele olhou para o relógio enquanto mastigava a refeição – Tenho que me encontrar com o chefe logo logo...

Ficaram ali alguns minutos, nenhuma palavra a mais foi dita. Um barulho semelhante ao de um bip quebrou o silêncio, o rapaz atendeu a chamada de seu celular, apenas ouviu as ordens e olhou surpreso para as garotas.

**Garoto: **Tá bom... - ele respondeu um tanto surpreso antes de desligar o celular, ficou olhando as moças, deu um leve tapa na própria testa – Poderiam me acompanhar?

**Ami/Marine:** Aonde?

**Garoto:** É o meu chefe, ele quer vê-las... - respondeu dando com os ombros.

As meninas trocaram olhares, ambas não sabiam exatamente o que fazer, aproximaram-se a fim de trocarem idéias a respeito daquilo.

**Ami:** O que você acha? - disse.

**Marine:** Eu acho ele um gato! - falou ligeiramente empolgada fazendo com que Ami despencasse com tudo no chão.

**Ami (gota):** Não é disso que eu tô falando! - disse meio irritada.

**Rapaz:** E aí, vão ou não? - perguntou impaciente com os braços cruzados.

**Marine:** Pode ao menos nos dizer o seu nome primeiro? - perguntou com um sorriso.

**Rapaz:** Meu nome? - disse apontando para si mesmo – Podem me chamar de Matt.

**Ami: **Tudo bem Matt, a gente vai falar com o seu chefe...

**Matt:** Então me sigam!

O trio saiu do refeitório, por onde passavam, as pessoas cochichavam algo, era sempre assim. Pegaram um corredor até chegarem a um elevador, entraram, Matt apertou o botão que indicava o andar a qual deveriam ir. De vez em quando, Ami e Marine se entreolhavam, Matt parecia estar um tanto impaciente, como se uma desgraça horrível estivesse para acontecer com ele.

**Matt:** Chegamos meninas! Esse é o andar e a sala fica no final do corredor. - disse apontando para uma porta que havia.

**Ami:** Você não vai com a gente? - questionou.

**Matt:** É que... Bem... Sabe o que é... Tchau! - o jovem fez menção de que iria correr, contudo, Marine o segurou bem a tempo.

**Marine:** Que é isso... Seja um cavalheiro e nos acompanhe... - falou enquanto arrastava Matt pela gola do uniforme em direção ao gabinete.

Ami começou a acompanhá-los enquanto ria daquela situação, mas no fundo, tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer. Até agora, ela não entendia ao certo como aquela organização secreta funcionava, do jeito que Marine havia comentado, dava até a impressão que a agência interagia com "outros mundos".

A garota procurava imaginar que tipo de treinamento receberia, será que iria aprender a fazer um dragão parecido com o que Marine fizera? Ami lembrou do curto treinamento com Shion, nele, aprendera a usar o seu poder de sailor sem estar transformada, mas precisaria aprimorar melhor isso.

Quando deu por si, Marine já estava batendo na porta. Ami respirou fundo e entrou logo atrás de Matt e Marine.

¬ ¬ ¬: Sejam bem vindos... Espero que tenham tido uma noite agradável e um excelente café da manhã... - disse o homem que estava atrás de uma mesa. - Sou o General Ishida.

O compartimento estava um tanto escuro por conta das longas curtinas que cobriam as janelas, do nada, as cortinas começaram a se abrir e logo depois, algumas janelas se abriram sozinhas. Ami se escondeu atrás de Matt, estava ligeiramente assustada, Marine não demonstrou nenhuma reação, era como se a garota já tivesse visto aquilo inúmeras vezes.

Quando as luzes se revelaram, mostraram um homem de aparentes 40 anos, usava o típico uniforme militar, só que era de cor azul marinho. Ishida tinha os olhos estreitos e os cabelos castanho-claros

**Ishida**: O ministro me mandou seus relatórios... - disse balançando alguns papéis – Ryuzaki Marine, você faz parte do programa de intercâmbio.

**Marine:** Exato.

**Ishida:** Mizuno Ami, você está inscrita no Project Moon... - disse olhando os papéis – Bem... Meu papel aqui era apenas escolher um bom soldado que possa guiá-las... O responsável pelo grupo não era o meu dever...

**Ami/Marine:** Como assim?

**Ishida:** Vocês partem agora. Será um grupo de quatro componentes, vocês duas, um soldado dessa base e um cavaleiro real enviado para treiná-las...

**Marine:** QUÊ! VAMOS SER TREINADAS POR UM CAVALEIRO REAL! - falou praticamente tendo um ataque.

**Ishida:** Srta. Ryuzaki, conhece as regras, só é autorizado um estágio de intercâmbio se um cavaleiro fôr enviado para supervisionar. - explicou de maneira calma, parecia que o General já esperava que a garota tivesse aquela reação.

**Marine (nervosa):** M-mas d-de o-onde e-ele é-é? - gaguejou.

Ishida deu uma olhada em um outro monte de papéis, seu olhar percorreu aquele relatório. Tornou a pousar as folhas em cima da mesa e em seguida encarou a garota.

**Ishida:** Ele veio do vale Celeste...

Nem foi preciso o general terminar a frase, Marine caiu para trás. Meia hora depois, Ami, Marine e Matt se encontravam com mochilas e roupas que mais lembravam vestimentas de escoteiros.

**Matt (¬¬):** Eu... Tô... RIDÍCULO! - protestou enquanto dava voltas tentando ver como estava – Tô parecendo um pivete do primário!

**Ishida:** Controle-se soldado... - disse o general esforçando-se para não rir do garoto.

**Matt:** Escoteiro? Olha isso! - reclamou indignado apontando para si mesmo.

**Ishida:** E as meninas, estão prontas?

**Ami:** Hai! _(sim em japonês)._ - disse saindo do vestiário.

**Marine:** Gostei dessa roupa! É confortável, fashion... NOSSA! - concluiu surpresa com os olhos brilhando e as mãos no queixo – Matt! Você tá tão kawai _(fofo)_! - disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

**Matt (gota ¬¬):** Eu não ouvi isso... Que humilhação...- falou enquanto a região ao redor de seus olhos ficava ligeiramente azul.

Matt usava uma bermuda azul escura acompanhada de uma blusa azul clara, usava uma boina azul marinho na cabeça e um lenço vermelho amarrado no pescoço. O típico traje de escoteiro americano, o mesmo podia-se dizer das meninas, a única diferença, era que a bermuda delas era um pouquinho mais apertada.

**Matt:** Posso saber o motivo das roupas? - questionou irritado com os braços cruzados.

**Ishida:** É um simples uniforme... - explicou – Enquanto estiverem no Canadá, deverão usá-los juntamente com as comendas. - falou apontando para um broche que havia no peito de Matt – Quando chegarem a base do Norte, pegarão outro pacote de equipamentos, já que o clima vai ficar cada vez mais rigoroso até chegarem ao Alasca.

**Ami:** Só iremos até o Alasca! - perguntou preocupada, ainda precisava passar pela Sibéria e outros lugares até chegar a Grécia.

**Ishida:** Matt irá guiá-los até o Alasca. - explicou – À partir de lá, é com você Mizuno...

**Matt (lamentando):** Minhas férias...

Um outro rapaz se aproximou do grupo, este aparentava não ser muito mais velho que Matt, usava o mesmo uniforme de escoteiro, só que no lugar de uma bermuda, uma calça cumprida. Tinha cabelos castanhos que iam até a altura dos ombros, ao aproximar-se, bateu continência em sinal de respeito ao General Ishida.

¬ ¬ ¬: Já estou pronto General... Onde estão os demais? - perguntou.

**Ishida:** Estão aqui... Este é Matt, será o guia até chegarem no Alasca, Marine veio do centro de treinamento Cerulean e Ami faz parte do Project Moon. - dizia enquanto apontava para cada um deles.

¬ ¬ ¬: Sou Hyouga, cavaleiro real enviado para supervisionar o treino de vocês. - disse de maneira simpática.

**Matt:** Peraí! Tem algo errado! - reclamou apontando para Hyouga.

**Hyouga:** O quê? - questionou surpreso.

**Matt:** Ele tá de calça! Porque eu uso bermuda e ele usa calça! - reclamou fazendo com que os presentes caíssem no chão, Hyouga simplesmente ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

_Uma semana depois, em algum lugar do Canadá..._

Estavam em uma planície, Matt descansava debaixo de uma árvore enquanto via as meninas treinando, Hyouga estava logo ao lado observando o progresso delas.

**Matt:** Ei, acha que dá pra fazer algo em tão pouco tempo? - perguntou meio duvidoso.

**Hyouga (sério):** Farei o que puder... Marine treina desde pequena, só precisa de um aprimoramento, estou mais preocupado com Ami que cansa muito rapidamente e ainda não possui uma boa agilidade. - disse de maneira analizadora com a mão acariciando o queixo.

Marine fez um movimento com a mão, uma esfera de cor azulada surgiu, a garota fez mais um movimento, com isso, uma aura começou a cercá-la, Marine fez um movimento como se executasse uma dança, posicionou as mãos erguendo-as no ar, era possível ver jatos de água envolvendo a garota que lançou o ataque em direção a Ami.

Ami ficou surpresa ao ver o ataque e a primeira coisa que pensou foi que não escaparia. A sailor Mercúrio cruzou os braços para proteger-se do golpe, abaixou a cabeça, sentiu a imensa onda de energia aproximar-se e se chocar com algo, um frio a envolveu, mesmo assim, sentia-se protegida. Ami lentamente ergueu a cabeça e viu que Hyouga havia bloqueado o golpe.

**Matt:** Grande Hyouga! - disse dando um soco na própria mão.

**Hyouga:** Marine, tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez, Ami ainda não é capaz de defender um ataque deste nível. - falou num tom sério.

**Marine:** M-mas... - a garota estranhou, não havia usado tanto poder, até mesmo um soldado em formação teria bloqueado com facilidade – Gomen Nasai, sensei _(me perdoe, Mestre)_... - falou com uma reverência.

**Hyouga:** Está tudo bem... - falou respirando fundo.

O jovem estava confuso, havia se graduado como "cavaleiro real", mas sempre havia uma condição para receber a armadura e dessa vez, ele não tivera sorte. Fôra designado para supervisionar o treinamento daquelas duas meninas, a princípio, Hyouga havia achado que a tarefa seria fácil, mas uma delas estava começando do zero, Ami era a que mais o preocupava.

Tudo o que sabia era que no momento, a garota era de fundamental importância para o destino da Terra, justamente por isso, ele sentia-se responsável por qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer naquela missão.

**Matt:** Ô gente, terminei o almoço! - anunciou – Só pra variar, hoje teremos salmão!

Hyouga estava um tanto perdido em seus pensamentos, em suas lembranças, até que sentiu alguém cutucar o seu ombro.

**Hyouga:** Hã? - virou o rosto e viu que era Ami.

**Ami (um pouco corada):** Arigatou, sensei... _(obrigado, mestre)_ Por me salvar... – falou um tanto envergonhada – Acho que não estou ajudando muito...

**Hyouga:** Não se preocupe com isso Ami, você está começando agora, Marine já treina há bastante tempo. - falou de maneira gentil enquanto mostrava um sorriso.

**Ami:** Eu... Preciso ficar mais forte... - falou um tanto triste enquanto baixava a cabeça.

**Hyouga: **Entendo como se sente, Ami... - disse fechando os olhos – Tenho certeza que se esforçar, você conseguirá.

**Ami:** Arigatou, por confiar em mim.

**Hyouga:** Bem, parece que Matt terminou o almoço, procure se alimentar, tire um cochilo e depois continuamos! - disse tomando a direção onde se encontrava o restante do grupo.

Ami observou o rapaz um tanto pensativa, era difícil imaginar. Até o momento, já sabia muita coisa a respeito deles. Matt trabalhava na agência, seu verdadeiro nome era Yamato e para surpresa de Ami, o jovem era filho do general Ishida! Marine e Hyouga vinham literalmente de outro mundo, coisa que a Sailor Mercúrio suspeitara desde que conhecera a garota..

Sempre prestara atenção na conversa de todos, já que era a única que aparentava não entender muita coisa a respeito. Quando partiram da base, a primeira providência de Hyouga foi uma conversa em grupo para saber um pouco mais a respeito de todos, o próprio falara sobre sua vida.

Matt vivia no Japão junto com os pais, seu pai trabalhara na famosa fundação Graad, certo dia, do nada, foram transferidos para o Canadá e quando dera por si, era filho de um General e começara a aprender a lutar e usar variadas técnicas. No meio dessa confusão, seu irmão mais novo acabou desaparecendo, até hoje era procurado pela agência.

Marine vinha de uma família nobre de seu mundo, controlavam a Academia Cerulean, responsável pela formação dos "Cavaleiros Marinhos". Sua irmã mais velha era a Sacerdotiza responsável pelo lugar, era ela quem decidia quem estava apto ou não para se tornar um cavaleiro da água. No mundo de Marine, esses exércitos eram divididos em Tropas, os cavaleiros que viviam na região das ilhas redemoinhos pertenciam a "Tropa Dragão Marinho", conhecida como a Tropa mais poderosa de guerreiros da água.

Hyouga vinha do mesmo mundo que Marine, só que viviam em regiões distintas. O cavaleiro real vivia num lugar conhecido como o "Vale Celeste", ficava numa planície entre uma cadeia de montanhas, um lugar bastante calmo e pacífico. O local era o centro de treino dos chamados "Guerreiros Celestiais", lá, eles aprendiam a controlar a energia espiritual conhecida entre eles como Sohma, enquanto o rapaz falava do lugar, Ami pôde detectar elementos do Hinduísmo e do Budismo.

Aquele dia havia sido tirado para descanso, o lugar era tranquilo e desabitado, nada poderia incomodá-los, era algo merecido se levar em conta que só haviam treinado na última semana. Até mesmo Matt conseguira tirar algum proveito, decidira treinar também ao invés de ficar o dia inteiro sentado de braços cruzados, de todos do grupo, concerteza Ami era a que mais refletia.

**Ami:** Marine e Hyouga são tão fortes... Nunca serei igual a eles... - dizia, naquele momento, lembrou-se de algo que Dickerson dissera.

_**Dickerson:** Se não passarem pelas provações durante o treinamento, então desistam de lutar, vocês não vão conseguir..._

**Ami:** Nossos inimigos realmente são poderosos...

**Hyouga:** No que está pensando? - questionou o rapaz sentando-se ao lado da sailor.

**Ami:** Em nada... - respondeu forçando um sorriso.

**Hyouga:** Escute Ami, sei como se sente. - falou apoiando a mão no ombro da garota.

**Ami: **Sabe? - questionou piscando os olhos.

**Hyouga:** Sei sim... Ter uma responsabilidade enorme nas costas... - falou virando a cabeça e começando a observar as nuvens – No lugar onde eu vivo, treinamos em contato com a natureza, sabe porquê Ami?

**Ami:** Não.

**Hyouga:** Para que desde cedo, saibamos o motivo pelo qual lutamos. - falou – Veja a paisagem Ami, no meu mundo, lutamos para protegê-la, desde pequenos carregamos um motivo forte para continuar lutando mesmo que o combate nos desfavoreça e que tudo esteja contra nós.

**Ami:** Um motivo para continuar lutando... - falou observando as nuvens no céu.

**Hyouga:** Nós os cavaleiros reais temos o dever de proteger nosso mundo e nosso povo... A partir do momento em que temos noção da nossa responsabilidade, fazemos de tudo para cumprir com nosso dever e lutamos até a morte... Se eu tiver que morrer para salvar as pessoas que amo, em momento nenhum exitaria. - dessa vez, o cavaleiro olhou para a sailor, a encarou com uma profundidade no olhar – E você, pelo quê luta? O que você protege? Luta porque mandam, porque pedem ou poquê você deve lutar?

Ami não respondeu, ficou refletindo... Lutava proquê tinha que salvar aquelas crianças, mas talvez em nenhum momento tivesse tido noção da responsabilidade, logo ela, a mais inteligente das sailors.

_**Ami:** Se eu tivesse essa noção de responsabilidade, não estaria preocupada com o poder do inimigo e sim com o meu treino e em ficar mais forte... Pensava que estava me esforçando ao máximo, mas... - _virou o rosto ao perceber que seu mestre já havia se levantado e ido ao encontro dos demais – _Como eu estava muito preocupada, talvez não tenha conseguido dar o meu melhor nos treinos, talvez eu deva relaxar um pouco..._

A Sailor Mercúrio continuou sentada refletindo sobre o que deveria fazer e também sobre os erros que deveia estar cometendo, desde o início, Dickerson e Shion mostravam que não seria nada fácil, justamente para que tivesse noção dessa responsabilidade e de contra quem estaria lutando, tudo isso para que se esforçasse ao máximo e não relaxasse, contudo, isso a deixara tão preocupada que não conseguia se concentrar nos treinos.

**Ami:** Acho que vou me esforçar mais agora... Proteger as pessoas que eu amo, mesmo que eu tenha que morrer para isso... - a garota fechou a mão com força e em seguida se levantou – Isso é uma promessa...

Ami correu para se juntar aos demais, talvez com a cabeça mais tranqüila, talvez pensando no que realmente era importante... É incrível como uma única conversa na hora certa pode mudar sua visão das coisas, principalmente se está conversando com a pessoa exata...

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Um mês depois, Alasca..._

**Hyouga:** Matt! Tenha mais cuidado! Se não se concentrar vai acabar se ferindo!

**Matt:** Tá bom... - disse o garoto fazendo um leve movimento com a mão.

**Hyouga:** Acerte apenas as pedras, isso servirá para que não fira pessoas inocentes em um combate.

**Matt:** Eu já entendi! - reclamou.

Matt fez um movimento, um pedaço do que parecia ser cristal surgiu em sua mão. Um vento gelado passou pelo local rapidamente, o garoto fechou os olhos para se concentrar melhor, tornou a abrí-los e num movimento rápido mexeu o braço de tal forma que inúmeras farpas surgiram e acertaram as pedras, foi algo realmente rápido e segundos depois só havia poeira.

**Hyouga:** Muito bom Matt! - elogiou um tanto empolgado, o garoto realmente tinha talento.

**Matt:** Eu sou demais... - disse passando a mão um pouco a baixo do nariz. - E a Marine?

**Hyouga:** Tava reclamando por ter que entrar naquele lago congelado para executar o Dragão Marinho, disse que a água ia estragar o cabelo. - falou dando com os ombros.

**Matt:** E a Ami deve tá treinando a técnica congelante. - deduziu – Ela evoluiu bastante não acha?

**Hyouga:** É... Aconteceu o que os Alquimistas chamam de "Troca Equivalente"... - falou com a mão no queixo pensativo.

**Matt (pontos de interrogação flutuando):** Hã? É o quê?

**Hyouga:** Para conseguir algo, é necessário você sacrificar outra coisa de mesmo valor... Ami queria se tornar forte, para isso, teve que pagar com esforço. - disse com o dedo indicador erguido.

**Matt:** E para salvar uma vida... É necessário sacrificar outra? - questionou o garoto.

**Hyouga:** Quando necessário... Sim... - respondeu – A vida é uma das coisas mais caras, seu preço é incalculável, portanto, uma vida só pode ser trocada por outra... Pelo menos na teoria..

**Matt:** Esse negócio é meio confuso! - falou batendo na própria cabeça.

**Hyouga:** Um pouco, mas com o tempo você se acostuma! - o rapaz virou o rosto, havia sentido a presença de alguém por perto – Que bom que voltou.

Era Ami que havia saído por um tempo para ajudar Marine no lago, a garota prometera retornar logo para uma luta amistosa com Matt.

**Matt:** Tava te esperando! - disse o garoto ancioso – Tava treinando a pontaria, preparada?

**Amy:** Sim!

**Hyouga:** Muito bem, Ami, esse treino servirá para testarmos a sua agilidade, precisa se esquivar dos ataques de Matt, caso contrário...

**Matt:** Já era!

**Ami:** Entendi. - falou balançando a cabeça positivamente e começando a se posicionar.

Hyouga deu um salto para trás a fim de dar mais espaço aos dois. Matt começava a se preparar, desde criança, o fato de ser filho de um militar fez com que ele fosse treinado em diferentes técnicas de luta, mas isso não queria dizer que as habilidades do garoto se resumiam aquelas passadas pelo treino militar, muito pelo contrário...

O cavaleiro real deu o sinal, Matt movimentou-se rapidamente até Ami, seu punho emanava uma aura azulada, a garota desviou bem a tempo e o chão foi quem recebeu o impacto do golpe, no lugar onde a sailor estava agora se encontrava uma pequena cratera.

**Matt:** Numa luta, você não poderá desviar para sempre... - disse em tom sério.

**Ami:** Eu sei disso... - respondeu com um sorriso.

Matt começou a sentir que o frio ao seu redor estava aumentando, percebeu que Ami havia movimentado o braço levemente, arregalou os olhos, deu um salto para trás e posicionou os braços a frente do corpo bem a tempo de se proteger do ataque.

**Ami:** Também evite ficar muito próximo do inimigo...

**Matt:** Mas eu não devo manter os amigos por perto e os inimigos mais próximos ainda? - questionou meio irônico – Também não subestime o oponente! FARPAS DE GELO!

Inúmeras farpas de gelo afiadíssimas surgiram, era o tipo do ataque que não podia se defender, apenas esquivar e foi isso o que Ami fez. A garota deu um salto para trás a fim de esquivar da primeira chuva de farpas, em seguida, deu outro salto para o lado esquerdo até que em certo momento decidiu revidar: enquanto saltava, posicionou as mãos, uma esfera de energia de cor azul-clara começou a surgir. As farpas se aproximavam cada vez mais até que houve uma pequena explosão que fez com que todas elas desaparecessem.

Ami pousou no chão e em seguida caiu de joelhos, estava ofegante, tentava recuperar o fôlego. Não se lembrava de ter se movimentado tão rápido em tão pouco tempo.

**Matt:** Ami-chan, está tudo bem? - perguntou preocupado, não sabia se havia exagerado ou não no golpe.

**Hyouga:** Ao menos ela conseguiu desviar de tudo... - falou com um discreto sorriso de satisfação no rosto. - Ami, prepare-se! MATT, PODE ATACAR! - ordenou.

**Matt:** Mas Hyouga...

**Hyouga:** Um inimigo não permitirá que ela descanse... - completou.

Matt balançou a cabeça entendendo a ordem de seu mestre, começou a correr na direção de Ami, contudo, quando o soldado iria acertar novamente, a sailor já havia se esquivado e agora encontrava-se no ar. Ami cruzou os braços de modo que suas mãos tocaram os ombros, o símbolo de Mercúrio brilhava em sua testa.

**Ami:** ÁGUA DA ILUSÃO DE MERCÚRIO! - gritou ao abrir os braços e literalmente dar um banho em Matt.

Era como se uma imensa onda tivesse surgido, o rapaz não teve tempo de desviar e acabou sendo arrastado pelas águas. Quando toda aquela água sessou, Ami novamente caiu de joelhos, contudo, levantou-se bem mais rápido e correu na direção onde se encontrava o garoto.

Matt estava estirado no chão, Hyouga também correu para ver se estava tudo bem. Marine finelmente voltava de seus afazeres e ficou apavorada ao ver o amigo estirado no chão.

**Marine:** MAAATTTT! - gritou começando a correr.

Ami começou a sacudí-lo, Matt abnriu os olhos, suas bochechas estavam cheias de água que ele imediatamente cuspiu, fez isso de tal forma que parecia mais uma fonte humana.

**Matt:** Tô vivo? - perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

**Ami:** Acho que sim... Tá tudo bem com você? - perguntou preocupada.

**Matt:** Só tô com um pouquinho de frio... - respondeu meio desnorteado, afinal, estavam no meio do Alasca e ele acabara de levar um banho bastante gelado – O máximo que pode acontecer é eu morrer de hipotermia ou pegar um... ATCHIM! Esquece, eu já peguei... - respondeu irritado.

**Ami:** Gomen Nasai, Matt...

**Hyouga:** Ele vai ficar bem. - disse tentando acalmar a todos – Você o pegou desprevinido, pela posição, ele deduziu que você lançaria farpas e não aquela onda, mas... Foi algo realmente impressionante!

**Matt:** É, foi um ataque de "influência cósmica". - disse sentando-se e passando a mão na cabeça – Deu pra perceber por causa daquele símbolo esquisito que apareceu na tua testa. - dessa vez, ele tocou o dedo indicador na testa de Ami.

**Ami:** É o quê?

**Hyouga:** Ele quiz dizer que a sua regência a influênciou a executar aquele golpe. - explicou – Existem técnicas que não podem ser ensinadas, contudo, num momento de decisão durante uma batalha, você é capaz de uma hora para outra criar uma técnica espécial somente sua. - concluiu com uma piscadela – É mais ou menos isso. Em poucas palavras, você é a Sailor Mercúrio... Quando necessário, os poderes de Mercúrio irão ajudá-la.

**Ami:** Acho que entendi...

**Hyouga:** É algo complicado, cada um de nós faz parte de um imenso fluxo... Aqueles que conseguem compreendê-lo terão maiores chances de sobreviver.

**Matt (¬¬):** Aquele papo filosófico... É nessas horas que eu não entendo nada! - reclamou emburrado.

**Ami:** E aqueles que conseguem entender esse fluxo... Tem o dever de protegê-lo... - concluiu a garota – Porque passa a entender as responsabilidades que tem com aquilo que deve proteger.

**Hyouga:** Exato! Parece que você aprendeu tudo direitinho. - disse acompanhado de um sorriso. - Te ensinei o que podia durante esse tempo, de agora em diante é com você, sailor Mercúrio...

Alguns dias já haviam se passado desde o treino com Matt, durante esse período, Ami e Marine testaram sua agilidade com a ajuda do soldado e a supervisão do cavaleiro. Ami conseguia aprimorar cada vez mais as técnicas que havia aprendido com seu mestre e desenvolver melhor as técnicas que ela mesma havia criado sob a influência dos poderes de Mercúrio. A garota estava muito contente por agora conseguir lutar tão bem mesmo não estando transformada em Sailor. Matt havia topado ensinar a técnica ofensiva das farpas de gelo as garotas, com um pouco de resistência da parte dele é claro.

Nas horas vagas, eles aproveitavam para conhecer um pouco melhor as paisagens do Alasca, principalmente Hyouga e Marine que nunca haviam visto coisas como neve e geleiras, Ami ficava encantada toda vez que via alguma baleia ou algo do tipo, já Matt nem tanto, já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de coisa.

**Matt:** Chegamos! - anunciou quando chegaram em um pequeno vilarejo – É aqui que termina a nossa jornada... - anunciou acompanhado de um suspiro.

**Marine:** O quê...? - perguntou quase sem acreditar – Mas tão rápido?

**Hyouga:** O que eu posso dizer... Foi bom enquanto durou... - disse um tanto sério, mas depois concluiu a fase com um sorriso.

**Ami:** E o que vai acontecer agora? - questionou.

**Matt:** Agora nós pegaremos um jato particular e voltaremos para a base... Mas você Ami, vai pegar um navio e ir para a Sibéria. - explicou.

**Ami:** Sozinha?

**Matt:** Sim, faz parte da segunda fase do seu treinamento. - respondeu enquanto balançava a cabeça positivamente.

Marine deu um abraço muito forte em Ami e em seguida segurou nas mãos de sua amiga.

**Marine:** Você vai conseguir, Ami-chan! - dizia enquanto sorria.

**Ami:** Obrigada por confiar em mim, Marine... Você também conseguirá provar para a sua irmã que é capaz de um dia se tornar a sacerdotiza de Pisces!

Marine deu um sorriso, estava muito contente. Em Cerulean, todos a tratavam com bastante cortesia por ela ser a irmã mais nova da Sacerdotiza de Pisces, por conta disso, nunca tivera amigos de verdade, mas tudo havia mudado durante aquela viajem a Terra.

**Marine:** Boa sorte, Ami-chan...

**Matt:** Ora, parece que o navio chegou... - disse meio desligado.

**Hyouga:** Está na hora de partir... Nos veremos de novo um dia!

**Marine:** Vê se vai me visitar em Cerulean!

**Ami:** Tá! - a garota acenou dando um tchau e começou a correr na direção do porto.

Não demorou muito e Ami já estava no navio com as passagens em mãos, foi até a janela de seu camarote, a abriu com cuidado e pôs a cabeça para fora, ainda podia ver os amigos que havia feito durante aquele período.

**Ami:** SAYONARÁ! - gritou enquanto acenava.

Marine correu até a parte mais longa do porto juntamente com os demais.

**Marine:** SAYONARÁ! AMI-CHAN! - gritou também acenando.

O navio aos poucos começou a desaparecer no horizonte enquanto o trio observava o pôr-do-sol, as aves da região dançavam pelos céus e vez ou outra mergulhavam no mar a fim de pegar algum peixe. Marine, com um olhar um tanto triste se direcionou até Hyouga.

**Marine:** Hyouga...

**Hyouga:** Sim?

**Marine:** Dizem que algumas sacerdotizas podem prever o futuro, inclusive a de Virgo que é a sua mestra...

Hyouga arregalou os olhos, já sabia onde a aprendiz de sacerdotiza queria chegar, Matt virou o rosto e encarou o cavaleiro.

**Marine:** Ela não te mandou porque minha irmã pediu... você veio porque ela sabia o que vai acontecer? - questionou de cabeça baixa.

Hyouga suspirou e deu com os ombros, balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo, Matt demonstrou surpresa enquanto o cavaleiro parecia procurar por palavras.

**Hyouga:** Ela me disse que eram cinco garotas, perguntei a ela se enviaria mais cavaleiros reais. - disse meio confuso – Mas ela falou que não seria necessário, outras sacerdotizas já haviam percebido e de certa forma estariam enviando ajuda.

**Matt:** Ah! Por isso a tua irmã te mandou pra cá Marine...

**Marine:** Estou preocupada com a Ami-chan... - falou com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

**x-x-x-x-x-x **

"_Sibéria oriental, dois dias depois..."_

O vento soprava forte, Ami segurava firmemente o casaco, sentia muito frio, se não fosse o treinamento de Hyouga já teria morrido. Estava com um dos braços protegendo a visão, o vento e a neve não permitiam que ela enxergasse muita coisa.

**Ami:** Que droga! Tinha que chegar logo num dia de tempestade! - disse abraçando o próprio corpo, sentiu uma presença, sabia que alguém estava por perto, mas seja lá quem fosse, não parecia ser amigo – Preciso ter cuidado... - sussurrou.

Sentiu o ar ser cortado, desviou para o lado. Uma leve dor em seu rosto, como se estivesse queimando, levou a mão até a bochecha para constatar que havia um pequeno corte.

**Ami:** Quem está aí! - perguntou sem obter resposta.

O ar foi cortado novamente, a sailor desviou, mas desta vez, a manga da jaqueta quem se deu mal. Quando deu por si, Ami começou a correr na neve e a desviar dos ataques de um inimigo que não via, numa oportunidade, virou o rosto e coseguiu ver que os "cortes de ar" na verdade eram finas estacas de gelo.

**Ami:** Já chega! - disse parando de correr e deslizando na neve – Eu vou atacar! - concentrou sua energia manifestando uma aura azul escura, sentiu as estacas aproximarem-se novamente, abriu os braços e uma barreira surgiu – BARREIRA DE CRISTAL!

As estacas se desintegraram ao chocarem-se com a barreira, Ami sorriu satisfeita sem perder a concentração.

**¬ ¬ ¬:** Muito bom Mercúrio... Ao menos a defesa e a agilidade melhorou com o treino... Mas ainda não é o suficiente... - disse uma delicada voz.

Ami apurou a visão e pôde ver um vulto andar no meio da neve, percebia uma aura branca ao redor da pessoa. O "vulto" começou a correr em direção da sailor que não teve como contra-atacar.

**¬ ¬ ¬:** MAS VAI PRECISAR DE MAIS TREINO PRA ME DERROTAR! - gritou enquanto corria, juntava as mãos e lançava uma pequena tempestade do que parecia ser granizo.

Ami soltou um grito, foi arremessada no ar, despencou numa superfície dura e escorregadia, deslizou por alguns metros. A garota tentou se erguer, mas acabava caindo novamente, uma fina gota de sangue escorregou por sua boca e congelou ao tocar a superfície gelada.

**¬ ¬ ¬: **Esse será seu túmulo, Sailor Mercúrio... - disse a mulher que trajava uma capa impossibilitanto que sua aparência fosse vista. A única coisa visível eram os olhos azul-claro que começaram a brilhar, o gelo rachava com o poder da misteriosa mulher.

**Ami:** Eu... Não... Vou ... Morrer... - sussurrou tentando levantar-se mais uma vez, ao perceber que o gelo estava rachando, procurou não se mover, estava de joelhos agora esperando apenas sua sentença de morte.

**¬ ¬ ¬**: Morra menina... - disse concentrando uma esfera de cor branca na palma da mão.

**¬ ¬ ¬**: PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Foi a última coisa que Ami escutou, uma segunda voz que surgiu executando algum tipo de ataque, no instante seguinte, o gelo quebrou completamente com uma pequena explosão, a garota sentiu como se mil facas tivessem atravessando seu corpo, um frio que jamais sentira na vida, a vista foi embaçando aos poucos, não conseguia mais ver nada, apenas sentir, sentir que estava afundando cada vez mais no mar congelado da Sibéria...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO...**_

**Roy:** Bem no próximo episódio... Hum... - pegando o script para ver o que está escrito – É verdade, como vou participar eu não posso dar o preview... Nesse caso...

Começa a olhar em volta procurando por algo.

**Roy (meio irônico):** Oh! Onde ele está! Não consigo vê-lo! Onde estará aquele que foi encarregado de dar o preview? Ele é tão pequeno que...

QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE É NECESSÁRIO APERTAREM CAPS LOCK PRA QUE TODOS POSSAM VER!

**Roy:** Nossa... Acho que ele apareceu... Bom Sr. Elric, faça o preview por favor. - fala entregando os papéis.

**Edward (pegando os papéis "gentilmente"):** Muito bom, hamham... - o garoto dá um pigarro e começa a ler o papel – No próximo episódio o lindo e maravilhoso Coronel Roy Mustang... Hã? EU NÃO VOU LER ESSA PORCARIA!

**Roy:** Que seja... - respirando fundo – Al, você poderia vir aqui? Sabe, você está a ALTURA de um preview.

**Alfonse (sem graça):** Tá bom... Eu faço o preview... Pra falar a verdade, esse tipo de coisa sempre sobra pra mim...

_No próximo episódio de Domínio da Lua..._

O Treinamento de Sailor Marte começa!Parece que coisas desse treino deverão ser guardadas em absoluto segredo, Roy e Rei precisarão por algum motivo ficar longe dos quartéis generais. Mas esperem! Mais alguém aparecerá para intervir! Será amigo ou inimigo? O que pode acontecer numa aventura pelos piores desertos do mundo? Que desafios irão surgir para a Sailor e o Alquimista do fogo? Existem muito mais segredos ocultos nas ruínas do santuário e centros de treinamento... Até a Misato vai aprontar das suas!

**Edward:** Não percam o próximo episódio de Domínio da Lua!

**Al e Ed:** **_O Alquimista e a Feiticeira!_**

**Roy:** E eu estarei aqui para participar do Show!

**X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X- X - X - X - X **

_**Momento da Autora**_

Olha eu aqui de novo! Na nossa querida e idolatrada atualização mensal! Optei por não descrever muito o treinamento da Ami (nem Masami Kurumada mostrou tudo!), o mesmo irá acontecer com as demais, apenas descrições dos locais por onde passam e algumas confusões básicas, sem contar num diálogo com seu mestre.

Acho que alguém vai querer me matar por conta do fim desse capítulo, mas, os mais atenciosos não...

Ah, dicionário básico explicativo . Durante esse capítulo, Matt citou que poderia morrer de hipotermia: pra quem não sabe, a hipotermia é causada por excesso de frio. Por conta da baixa temperatura, o metabolismo do corpo vai baixando até que a pessoa morra. É uma das principais causas de mortes entre pessoas que vivem em regiões extremamente geladas.

**Athena: **Capítulo atualizado, Athena! Espero que você atualize o seu fic ¬¬

**Sakura Souryu:** Vou fazer o que puder, mas o romance será realmente curto u.u. É por isso que essas garotas não arranjam namorado! Vivem lutando no anime e não tem tempo e agora no fic vão ter que treinar! Mas farei o possível

Seguindo a sugestão da Sakura Souryu, a partir de agora, quando algum personagem de outro anime aparecer, darei uma fichinha básica para refrescar a memória. Sei que muitos já apareceram até agora, mas no momento, irei me apegar apenas aos que apareceram nesse capítulo.

**Matt** **(aqui, ele faz o papel de um soldado):** Matt é um personagem do anime Digimon, na série original, ele tem 11 anos na primeira temporada e 14 na segunda. Aqui, ele faz o papel de um dos jovens soldados da agência e mora no Canadá, tem exatos 15 anos de idade. Recebeu um treinamento especial e tem noções de algumas técnicas básicas de gelo que aprendeu durante um período que ficou na região Norte do país. Originalmente, seu nome é Yamato Ishida, mas como está em um país estrangeiro, seus colegas da base militar lhe deram esse apelido que acabou pegando .

**General Ishida (o manda chuva da base dos grandes lagos):** Ele é o pai do Matt em Digimon. Não faço a mínima idéia da idade dele, calculo que tenha uns 40 anos, por aí. Na fic: trabalhou como Militar na base japonesa e há alguns anos, foi transferido junto com o filho para o Canadá.

**Marine (a garota de família tradicional):** Do anime Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. Assim como no anime original, Marine aqui também manipula água, a única diferença, é que ela é treinada desde pequena. Foi enviada para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas, como já foi dito, ela faz parte de uma família muito importante em seu mundo.

**Hyouga (o cavaleiro real):** Alguém deve achar, já ouvi esse nome antes... Hyouga é do anime Shurato. Nesse anime, ele é um dos 8 devas, guerreiros que protegem a divindade Vishnu, manipula a habilidade de controlar cristais. No fic, não é muito diferente, basicamente, o Vale Celeste seria uma variação do mundo Celestial (dimensão onde se passa o anime Shurato) e por ser um cavaleiro, irá usar o mesmo tipo de armadura, ele é o personagem que menos foi alterado entre os que já apareceram.

Quanto aos doidos que deram o preview...

**_Edward Elric (o chamam de Ed):_** Protagonista de Full Metal Alchemist, anime que conta basicamente a história de dois irmãos que buscam pela pedra filosofal a fim de recuperarem seus corpos. Edward é o irmão mais velho, perdeu um braço e uma perna durante um "ritual proibido" de Alquimia que deveria ter trazido sua mãe de volta a vida... só um detalhe... ele é baixinho ¬¬

**Ed: **TÁ PENSANDO QUE EU SOU FÃ DA XUXA!

**_Alfonse Elric (o Al):_** Ele é o irmão mais novo e por incrível que pareça, mais alto ¬¬. O motivo é simples: Al perdeu o seu corpo durante o ritual de Alquimia que deveria ter resçucitado sua mãe, para trazer o irmão mais novo de volta, Edward perdeu o braço (ou a perna) para recuperar ao menos a alma do irmão, como não havia um corpo para abrigá-lo, Ed não teve outra escolha senão pôr o espírito de Al numa armadura. Assim é Al, uma armadura falante (e grande ¬¬) que possuí sentimentos já que seu espírito é humano (ele é sentimental e Kawai )

**Ed: **PARA DE FAZER PIADAS A RESPEITO DA MINHA ALTURA!

Também tem o Roy Mustang que é do mesmo anime, mais detalhes sobre ele, no próximo episódio

Acho que nesse capítulo só foram esses


End file.
